My Love
by holyterror1
Summary: Kol and Elena are together, something no one saw coming
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Stefan walked into The Grill scanning the room looking for his ex-girlfriend. He saw her playing pool with some black haired girl he didn't know and laughing with her about something, he hadn't seen her this happy and carefree in a long time. As he made his way over to her, he knew Kol was here somewhere closely watching his every move. The two of them had been inseparable for the past month, so where she was he was always close.

"Elena, how are you?" he asked hesitantly. She gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine and yourself?" she said politely.

"Good, just wanted to see how you were after the whole Kai thing. None of us have really seen you since you got back home. We've all been worried about you, especially since you started hanging out with Kol right after that, and you two weren't exactly friends" Stefan said concerned.

Dark brown eyes watched as the youngest Salvatore brother approached Elena, engaging her in conversation knowing he was watching him. _When will the Salvatores learn never go after another man's girl...especially an originals,_ he thought to himself. He shook his head and stood at the bar with drink in hand while Nik watched with mild amusement.

"Have something you want to say brother?" he said mildly annoyed at Nik.

"Oh I am just wondering how long you are going to stand here while a Salvatore has her undivided attention, if I were you I would be a bit curious as to what he is saying to her. After all Damon doesn't like you after the incident with the baseball bat in Denver, and Stefan really never trusted you because you can't control yourself and lastly probably wondering what she is doing with a Mikaelson" Nik said amused.

"I gave him a beating he deserved and Stefan doesn't have any room to talk about control" Kol said.

Kol looked over at his brother with a look that could have killed, taking the last drink out of his whiskey glass and getting ready to order another when he spotted Damon making a beeline for Elena with a determined look on his face.

"I'm fine Stefan, he hasn't done anything and this isn't the place to talk ab-oh no" she said stopping mid-sentence looking past Stefan. She knew this would not end well for Damon this time.

Stefan turned to see what had gained Elena's attention over his shoulder, just as Klaus had turned to see what had gained Kol's. Stefan had tried to block his brother from Elena but Damon was faster. He grabbed her arm and was trying to pull her towards the exit.

"Damon, let go of me" she gasped as she tried to break free without making a scene.

"Damon let her go before-" Stefan said stopping mid-sentence when Kol walked up.

"Yes, you should listen to your brother" a familiar voice said from behind Damon.

Damon loosened his grip on Elena, turning towards Kol. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Klaus walk up and pull her back out of his reach. Granted he was tempted to use his vampire speed, grab her and disappear, but thought better of it.

"Come love" he softly said, knowing Damon would try to set Kol off. Regardless of his brothers reckless and out of control behavior he could tell Kol cared for Elena. Whatever happened when they were trapped together by that witch, bonded them and not even a Salvatore could break it.

"I see how it is now, you got a thing for brothers...just like Kather-" Damon snidely said looking at Elena briefly, then turning to face Kol.

"It's so important you not finish that sentence...Damon" Stefan said interrupting his brother.

Klaus stepped in front of Elena as if to shield her from Damon's words and protect his brother if need be.

"Or what Stefan? She's probably already slept with these two"he said disgusted not looking at his brother.

Klaus could see Kol's eye's narrow and knew this would not end well for the baby vampire who seemed not to be able to keep his mouth shut. Stefan saw the look on his face too and stepped in front of Damon.

"Damon, let's go home. There is no need to cause a scene and upset Elena anymore than she already is" he reasoned.

"Listen to your brother, mate. If you continue insulting and upsetting Elena, this will end badly for you" Klaus said.

"I'm...not...your...mate" Damon said looking at Klaus.

"Let's go Damon before you make this any worse" Stefan said wearily. Then he saw the smug look come across Damon's face, the one where he is about to say or do something before thinking it through.

"And Kol I hope your brothers and you enjoy Elena as much as Stefan and I did" Damon said innocently, while looking smug.

Kol reacted and punched Damon, which sent him flying and crashing to the floor. Kol walked over to him and picked him up so they were eye level when he spoke.

"You ever touch her or talk about her like that again, you will get more than just a punch to your face. Do not test me again" Kol said menacingly, then let go of Damon.

Kol walked over to Elena offering her his hand which she took with no hesitation or fear. Damon stood there and watched her walk out the door hand in hand with his worst enemy. Wondering how after all the bad things Kol has done, why was she with him? It convinced him even more that she had been compelled or threatened to stay, whereas Stefan realized Elena was with Kol of her own free will. Now to convince his stubborn brother not to pursue this...her anymore.

"See to your brother, mate" Klaus said quietly to Stefan, then proceeded out the door behind his brother and Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two**

Once outside he led her over to his car and pulled her into his arms, resting his forehead against hers. They were standing there without saying a word, until Klaus walked up breaking the silence. Both turned to look at him but still hanging on to one another, Kol needing her gentleness to calm him down and her needing his strength to feel safe.

"Are you alright Elena?" Klaus asked with concern, noticing that his brother remained quiet and holding onto Elena like a life line to remain in control.

"I'm fine" she said nodding her head.

"Well why don't we all go back to the house for a drink, I think we could all use one. Wouldn't you agree Kol?" Nik said, giving his brother a hint that it was time to leave.

"You're right brother, a drink it is. What do you say love? Kol said opening the passenger door for Elena to get in.

"After what just happened, a drink sounds good" she said smiling up at him, which made him relax and smile too. As Kol shut the passenger door and started to walk around to the drivers side Nik stopped him.

"I'm proud of you brother" Nik said with a smile.

Kol nodded and walked around to the drivers side and got in. Nik hopped into his SUV and drove off with Kol and Elena right behind him.

Kol glanced over at Elena reaching for her hand and gave it a light squeeze, which made her look over at him and smile. He smiled back before looking back to the road. Elena turned her head to look out the window and watched the moonlight dance through the tree's as they passed them by. Both lost in thought on what could have happened had she been there alone.

Once they arrived at the house Kol went around the car to open the door for Elena, something she wasn't used to seeing. She couldn't remember a time any ex-boyfriend doing that, yet here was bad boy Kol Mikaelson being a gentleman.

"I see chivalry isn't dead after all" she said smiling up at him.

"Well I am a little over a thousand years old and thank you" he said laughing. Once again taking her hand and leading her into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Elena glanced around the foyer taking in all its beauty, it was even more beautiful than she last remembered when she had been here. Her favorite were the pillars that went the length of the entryway to behind both staircases. She hadn't really got to admire their beauty during the ball with both Salvatore's breathing down her neck every time she turned around.

Kol had noticed Elena was no longer walking beside him and he turned to see her lost in her own little world exploring the foyer. He never found it as interesting as she did, he was more interested in who was standing in the foyer. He smiled watching her until she frowned, he knew the last time she had set foot in here was during the ball with both Salvatore's. Just thinking about them made him frown.

"What are you thinking about love?" Kol asked. When he spoke she turned towards him, walking his way.

"Just how beautiful this all is, I didn't see much of it the last time I was here" she said cheerfully.

"Are you two going to stand there and admire the foyer together or am I to drink alone?" Klaus said jokingly. With that he turned on his heel and disappeared from sight.

"Shall we?" Kol said jestering for her to walk with him.

After a few drinks and laughing at the stories they were telling about each other they hadn't seen their eldest brother walk in.

"I see everyone is having a good time, nice to see you again Elena" Elijah said while pouring himself a drink then taking a seat.

"Well brother glad you could join us, how was your evening?" Klaus asked his brother.

"Apparently not as interesting as the three of yours, I heard about what happened at The Grill. Shame that after a hundred plus years that Damon Salvatore didn't learn any manners on how to treat a lady" Elijah said matter of factly.

"True, but Kol handled himself well. Made the baby vamp look like an ass all on his own" Klaus remarked.

"I'll drink to that" Elena said, lifting up her glass.

All three Mikaelson brothers looked at her as if she had grown a second head before they chuckled at the fact this slip of a girl was drunk, then raised their glasses along with her.

"To new beginnings and all that" Elena slightly slurred.

"To new beginnings and all that" the three brothers said with amusement.

After one last drink Kol bid his brothers goodnight and carried a sleeping Elena upstairs to his bedroom. Once inside he laid her on the bed careful not to wake her, he took her shoes off and covered her up. He then took his own shoes off and crawled into his bed beside her. Kol was content to watch her sleep before drifting off himself.

"Do you think she will be safe at home with that Salvatore trying to get her back?" Elijah asked Klaus after their younger brother left the room.

"After the things he said tonight, rest assured brother she wouldn't take him back. Besides I think she quite taken with our brother as he is her, as for her being safe it will depend on if the younger, reasonable Salvaltore can keep his brother in check" Klaus said casually.

"Well at least there is that, it's nice to see Kol happy. Let's hope it continues, and depending on Stefan Salvatore to keep his brother in check is precisely what worries me. Who is to say they won't try to make Kol lose control, you know as well if I do that happens then Miss Gilbert will be in danger of our brother" Elijah said thoughtfully.

"Well then we will just have to make sure that doesn't happen. As long as she is with Kol she will be protected as we would do with family" Nik said seriously and Elijah nodded in agreement.

In the morning Elena came awake realizing a couple things, this was not her bed, and someone was in bed with her. She quickly turned her head to the right which was a bad idea as it made the room seem to spin before she could focus on the person in bed with her. Once the room stopped spinning she saw the who and smiled. Kol. She was watching him sleep when he spoke.

"You know it's rude to stare" he said amusingly, opening his eyes to look into hers.

"You got me there, how long have you been awake?" she asked.

"For awhile, the bathroom is through that door and I hope you don't mind that I went to your house and got you some fresh clothes" he said nonchalantly getting up off the bed.

Now she was embarrassed to think Kol going through her undergarments, he sensed what she was thinking and just smirked at her before shutting the door behind him to head downstairs.

"So how is the lovely Elena feeling this morning?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

"A bit of a hangover" Kol said.

"For such a petite young lady, she has a high tolerance for liquor" Nik chuckled, making Kol chuckle too.

"That she does" Kol said proudly.

"Kol, Elijah and I discussed after you left that as long as Elena is with you then she falls under our protection. That way if you aren't with her then one of us can keep watch from a distance of course, don't want the poor girl feeling smothered like she was with them" Klaus suggested.

"I like your way of thinking brother" Kol said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Elena went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She reached over to turn the water on, stripped down and got in the shower. The water felt wonderful cascading down washing away last night, she had only a slight bruise where Damon had roughly grabbed her arm. Once out of the shower, dried off, and dressed she thought about what Stefan had said fleetingly before heading downstairs.

"I take it you slept well" Klaus smirked.

"Yeah I did, the waking up part reminded me of how much I drank last night" she said smiling.

"Kol I believe is in the kitchen attempting to make you breakfast, anyways love I am off to take care of some business" Klaus said with humor as he headed out the front door.

"Thanks" Elena said.

She made her way to the kitchen and sure enough there was Kol making breakfast. She stood in the doorway just watching him before entering.

"Do you need any help?" she asked looking at everything he had made.

"No love I got it all done, now all you need to do is eat" he said handing her plate with a little bit of everything on it.

"You know I can't eat all of this by myself" she said right before taking a bite of a cannoli.

"Well what do you think?" he asked waiting.

"Oh wow this cannoli is good, you made this?" she asked surprised.

"You seem surprised that a vampire can cook human food, yes darling I made it. Granted a cannoli is more a dessert, but I wanted to show off" Kol said chuckling. With that being said Elena dug into her food and savored every bite.

"What would you like to do today or would you have like to spend time with your friends?" he asked, "I know you haven't really talked to them since we got back."

"I don't know, it's Friday so I was thinking maybe you would like to go up to my parents lake house with me for the weekend...that is if you would like to. Then when we get back I'll deal with twenty questions from Caroline and Bonnie" she said looking down at her plate deciding on what to try next.

"I would love to go with you, tell you what you finish eating and I will go pack some clothes. Then we'll go to your house for you to gather your stuff, and head out to your lake house" he said with a smile.

As Kol was upstairs packing he smiled to himself remembering back how Elena and him couldn't stand each other, then Kai had locked them together in a room for almost two weeks changing that. Here they were almost a month later and together, something neither of them had expected.

"Penny for your thoughts" Elena said from the doorway.

"I was remembering how we got to this point...you and I, " he said looking at her.

"I remember too, it was the only good thing to come out of that nightmare" Elena said shuddering.

Kol walked over to Elena and took her into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head. They stood like that for a few seconds, then Kol reached down and grabbed his bag as Elena shut his bedroom door.

Kol drove Elena home so she could pack before they headed out. As he was waiting it dawned on him they would be alone for the whole weekend. He only hoped that Damon wouldn't show up and ruin it. Elena had been through enough, constantly being smothered, told what to do and Damon always throwing the word love around to justify his actions. In Kol's mind what Damon was doing wasn't love, it always seemed to be about what he wanted never about what she wanted. That was something Kol was going to change, he wanted Elena to feel free with him.

"Ok I think I have everything, now we can go" Elena said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

At the lake house Elena invited Kol in, then they unloaded the car. Which was more than expected as they stopped to buy food before heading out. Kol looked around and saw family photo's of happier times in her life, before she knew vampires and wolves existed. It still amazed him that a human could be so accepting of either species and not think a thing of it, even knowing that both were a danger to her. After pulling away from his thoughts he headed towards the kitchen to help Elena put away the groceries.

Kol watched Elena stand on tip toe to reach the top shelf, not quite being able to though. So he came up behind her taking the box from her hand and putting on the top shelf for her. Elena's breath caught her in throat at the contact, and her heart picked up a little. When Kol stepped away, Elena looked up at him and saw his trademark flirty smirk.

"What?" she asked innocently, knowing he could hear her heartbeat.

"Nothing" he said smiling.

After everything was put up Elena went to grab her bag along with Kol's and started to head upstairs when he reached out and took them from her. Once upstairs she walked into the first door on the left. He followed her inside, setting both bags down on top of the dresser. They both knew this weekend would change their relationship, make it more than it had been since they first started dating a few weeks ago.

"Come on, let me show you the most beautiful view here before it gets dark" she said with excitement heading back out the door.

Kol followed her back outside and she patted the seat next to her. After he sat down she pointed out over the lake. He followed her gaze to see the sun slowly setting behind the tree's with it's reflection on the water until it faded.

"That was truly a sight to see love" he said looking over at her.

"I never get tired of seeing it, I remember coming up here all the time with my parents and Jeremy. I love it here, away from Mystic Falls and all that goes with it" Elena said thoughtfully.

"It is quiet and peaceful, I see why you love it here" Kol said.

As if on cue to disrupt the quiet Elena's stomach growled, which made both of them laugh. With that Kol stood up offering her his hand as they made their way back to the house. He helped her make dinner, afterwards side by side cleaned the kitchen. Once that was done they sat on the couch in front of the fireplace cuddling in silence watching the flames dance.

"Would you like a drink? I can look around in the liquor cabinet to see what there is." Elena said breaking the silence.

"Sure, I'll look and you get some glasses and ice" Kol said.

Elena headed off to the kitchen while Kol found some bourbon and headed back to the couch, setting the bottle down on the coffee table. Elena came back with two glasses with ice and sat back down next to Kol. He filled their glasses and handed one to her. They both were looking at each other when they clinked the glasses together before taking a drink. Kol set his glass down on the coffee table, then took Elena's from her hand and set it down.

Kol stood up holding out his hand for her take, which she reached up and took. As she stood up looking into his dark brown eyes and he looking into hers, that she realized how close they were standing. He slowly lowered his head giving her the chance to pull away and when Elena didn't, their lips met in a gentle kiss.

This was the first kiss on the lips Kol gave her, and it sent shivers throughout her body. He could hear her heart speed up when he kissed her and he smiled against her lips before kissing her again, deepening the kiss. Kol picked her up so they were eye level and his hands were on her bottom holding her up and in turn she wrapped her legs around his waist. Never once breaking their kiss, until Elena pulled back breathless resting her forehead against his.

When she looked into his eyes she could see he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Without another word he carried her upstairs into the bedroom. Without putting her down he kissed her neck, and in turn without giving it a thought Elena leaned her head back to give him better access. That is when she felt his vampire teeth graze along her neck, and he stopped kissing her and put her down.

Kol looked into Elena's eyes and she could see the dark veins under his eyes and watched as he fought for control of his vampire urges. She put her hand against his cheek never breaking eye contact with him. Slowly the veins disappeared and Elena was treading into dangerous water by standing on tip toe, kissing Kol softly on the lips.

Kol reacted by wrapping one arm around her waist, slowly walking her backwards towards the bed. Still having a hold of Elena with his one arm he used the other to gently lower her onto the bed, following her down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kol broke the kiss to stand up bringing Elena with him. This time when he kissed her he deepened the kiss, with one hand cupping the back of her head and the other hand around her waist just under her t-shirt. Elena had one arm around his neck and the other resting at his waist. This time when Kol broke the kiss he had grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up over her head, then Elena watched as Kol took off his shirt before pulling her up against him again.

Kol kissed her lips then trailed a kiss to her jaw and neck, making sure not to linger at her neck until he could control his urges not to sink his fangs into her. While he was doing that Elena had undone his belt and button of his pants just as he had done to her, he reached around her to undo her bra and then slid her pants along with her panties down her legs for her to step out of them. Elena looked into Kol's eyes as he took his own off, never breaking eye contact.

Kol picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Elena kissed him and he slid his tongue in her mouth as he backed her up against the wall entering her. Never in his thousand years had it felt like this, she was sending shock waves to every nerve in his body.

Elena's whole body came alive at Kol's touch and making love standing up was something she had never experienced before. Kol kissed her neck again sending her over the edge with him at the same time. He leaned against her and she could feel his breath on her neck. She stroked his hair as he moved away from the wall, walking them over to the bed. Kol never breaking contact with her laid down on the bed and began to move again.

Finally exhausted they fell asleep in tangled sheets and legs. Kol woke up first as the sun was shining through the window onto his face. He looked next to him and saw Elena was sleeping contently. He quietly got out of bed, showered, got dressed then headed downstairs . He went over to the coffee table picking up their glasses from the night before taking them to the kitchen to wash.

Elena woke up and noticed Kol wasn't in the bed, then she heard him downstairs in the kitchen. She hopped up out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower then dress. Minutes later she came downstairs to the smell of food cooking.

"Just in time for breakfast love" Kol said with a smile as Elena walked into the kitchen. After their lovemaking Kol's senses were heightened when it came to her, so he knew the moment she was close without turning around.

"You're going to spoil me if you keep making me breakfast" she said walking towards the counter.

Kol set the plate down in front of her, and as she looked up to thank him, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Eat up so you can show me around this place" he said taking a blood bag out of the fridge.

Elena did as she was told and out the door they headed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Elena and Kol hiked up a trail that looked out over the lake and house. He could tell she loved it here, the way her eyes lit up. Especially when she shared memories of her childhood. He loved seeing this side of her with no worries, just a smile on her face and twinkle in her eyes.

"This is my secret place, and only you know about it" Elena said looking up at Kol.

"Thank you for sharing it, and I promise not to tell anyone" Kol smiled with his hand over his heart and winked at her.

"You're welcome, and if you told it wouldn't be a secret anymore" she said nudging him playfully with her arm as they started walking again.

"Where are we off to now? Or did you bring me out here in the woods to take advantage of me?" Kol teased.

"Well Mr. Mikaelson that is entirely up to you" Elena said flirtatiously as she took off walking leaving Kol to stare after her.

"Oh darling, didn't anyone ever tell you not to flirt with danger?" Kol said with a smirk using his vampire speed to come up behind her and grab her around the waist, bending forward slightly to let his fangs brush up against her neck.

"You know that doesn't scare me, in fact..." she whispered, "it's quite a turn on."

"Is that so Miss Gilbert" Kol smirked as his grip tightened around her waist and let his fangs graze her neck before he nipped her lightly.

Elena turned in his arms looking up at him and the dark veins under his eyes were still visible as were his fangs. She stood on tip toe with her lips not even an inch away from Kol's. She knew he had control or he wouldn't have vamped out. He wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in to close the distance between their lips. Kol pulled back and took her hand in his as they headed back down the trail.

"After that hike I think a swim is in order" Kol said eyeing the lake.

"That sounds like a plan, after I clean up the kitchen from this morning" Elena said.

"I'll clean up the mess beings I made it and you go change" he said as they headed inside.

Elena nodded and headed upstairs to change into a bikini top and shorts, then made up the bed before heading back downstairs. Kol had just finished and was turning to head upstairs just as she reached the bottom step. She stopped short when he paused in front of her to give her a quick kiss, then headed upstairs to change. A few minutes later he reappeared wearing shorts with no shirt.

Once they had walked out onto the dock Kol picked her up and jumped in the water. The water was definitely cool but not cold. They spent about an hour swimming before they both got out heading to the house. After they had both showered and dressed Elena went into the kitchen to start making lunch.

As it became nighttime they sat on the porch swing with his arm wrapped around her shoulder and her hand on his leg. With his long legs Kol set the swing in motion and kissed the top of Elena's head.

"It's a shame tomorrow we head back to the real world and leave this peacefulness behind" she said solemnly.

"I know darling, we can come back here anytime you want" Kol said trying to cheer her up a little.

"It's just going back to Mystic Falls and having to deal with Damon and the others" she sighed.

" I know it can't be easy for you, but they do care about you. So them asking you twenty questions doesn't seem so bad" Kol said trying to get her to relax.

" You're right, guess I liked the quiet and being able to breath" she said quietly.

Kol knew she was thinking about what Damon had said, his crude remark that she had probably slept with all the Mikaelson brothers. Little did the mouthy vampire know that Kol hadn't even kissed Elena until last night. He had wanted their first kiss to be special along with their first time with no interruptions of siblings ruining the mood. After last night he was pretty sure the lake house could have blown up and he wouldn't have noticed.

"Don't let what he said that night get to you, he was saying those things to get me to lose control and hurt you in the process" Kol said hugging her to his side, "come on let's go inside, it's getting chilly for you to sit out here."

"I never thought about it like that, yeah it is getting a little cold" she said thoughtfully as they went inside.

Kol lit a fire then sat down next to Elena on the couch, she snuggled close to him and drifted off to sleep. He sat with her in his arms and watched the flames dance, wishing he could take away all the hurt she ever felt.

Once the flames died down Kol picked Elena up, careful not to wake her and carried her upstairs. He laid her down on the bed and took her shoes off before laying down beside her. He smiled because it was like deja vu when she was drunk and he had put her to bed at Nik's, pulling her close to him he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **(flashback to when Kai had Elena and Kol)**

As Kol was walking past the park, a pain shot up into his head that only be described as a vampire migraine that witches can create to render a vampire helpless, even an original. While he clutched his head he saw who was causing this right before he went unconscious. Kai Parker.

Kol didn't know how long he had been out when he woke up on the floor. What he did know was that he wasn't alone in the room. He opened his eyes to look straight in the face of Elena Gilbert. That got his attention as he sat up, as he knew she had been missing for a few days. When he sat up Elena tried to move back from him, but he was faster as he grabbed her arm pulling her closer.

"How long have I been out?" he asked staring at her.

"About an hour, if that" she said not looking at him.

With that Kol stood up and looked around the room. He noticed Elena had retreated to the bed, sitting as far away from him as possible. He turned back towards the door when he could hear footsteps coming their way and they stopped outside the door.

"Don't even think about trying to escape, I put a barrier spell on the room so you can't get out. Just ask Elena what happens when you try. Also if you try to escape I will punish Elena for it and vice versa, so think about that before doing anything reckless" Kai said.

"Why would I care what you do to her, after what she has done to my family and me" Kol snapped back.

"True, maybe when I have had my fun with her I will let you kill her. You know, so there is no hard feelings towards me for locking you up in there with her" Kai said thoughtfully.

"Sounds like a great plan, so how about telling me why I am here? Kol asked.

"No reason, just wanted to see if I could overpower a vampire and what do you know I caught an original" Kai said cheerfully as he opened the door looking in.

He flicked his wrist and Kol went flying against the wall, pinned there unable to move. He watched Kai walk across the room towards Elena and he saw her doing her best to stay out of his reach. Using his magic he forced her to walk towards him, once she was within reach he grabbed her arm yanking her to the open doorway.

Once they were gone and the door closed Kol was able to move from the wall. He was pacing wondering how he was going to get out of here and what to do about Elena Gilbert. From a distance he heard her screaming and Kai laughing, then nothing. _What the hell is he doing to her?_ he thought.

Shortly there after Kol heard footsteps coming back, but only one set. His first thought was this psycho had killed her. Then the door opened and there was Elena in Kai's arms, he stepped into the room keeping his eyes on Kol.

"If you try to attack me, I will kill her right in front of you. Then I will give you another headache, one that will make you wish you were dead" Kai warned.

Kol watched as Kai laid her down on the bed, turned around walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. Once Kol had heard his footsteps retreat he walked over to Elena. He saw bruising around her neck and wrists, along with what looked to be the letter K carved into her face and arms. She lay there with tears in her eyes not looking at him.

He sat down next to her, pulling her to where her back was up against his chest. Kol felt her stiffen up until she saw him bite his own wrist and offer it to her. While she drank from him, he got a rush from it that made him dizzy. When she pulled away she looked back at him, making him wonder if she felt it too.

"Thank you, I must have drank to much, feels like I got a sugar rush, it made me dizzy" she said shocked not moving away from him.

"Your welcome" Kol whispered near her ear. Then he got up moving away from the bed, his hunger was kicking in. Which would not end well for Elena if he gave into it. When he let her drink from him, she had felt what he had. He knew what it meant, the legend that he heard so long ago was true.

 _Once a human drinks blood from a vampire and can feel what he or she feels at the same moment in time, they are destined for one another. Soulmates. A love that is pure, and unbreakable even if the human is turned. They become one, stronger together than apart._

Kol's dark eyes watched Elena sleeping, remembering all the times he could have killed her and didn't, something always holding him back. Now he knew why, she was his forever. He understood about the love needing to be pure, they both had to love each other of their own free. Yeah right he thought, we don't even like each other.

He moved back over to the bed and carefully laid down beside her, drifting off to sleep.

Kol awoke to the door opening and then being closed, he chanced glancing around the room to see if Kai was lurking. Afterwards he sat up leaning against the headboard careful not to wake Elena up. Kai must have kept her in constant fear to be this exhausted to sleep with a vampire in the room.

 **three days later**

Kol's hunger was slowly winning, he was trying to avoid the pull of Elena's blood singing to him, until she walked up to him and offered him her wrist even though she was afraid of him at this point. It probably was scary to see the dark veins appear along with his fangs when she offered up her blood, knowing he could kill her easily and there was no escape. He took her wrist in both his hands and pierced her flesh, fighting to stay in control and not drain her dry.

By now Kol figured that his siblings would assume he had Elena, and hoped Kai had gotten sloppy somewhere that would give Nik a clue where to start looking. Then again the Salvatore's would be looking for her too, he really disliked Damon.

Kai made an appearance after three days of not seeing him, this time giving Kol a painful headache to keep him occupied while he grabbed Elena, dragging her out of the room once again. Through his pain Kol could hear her screaming and Kai laughing at the pain he was inflicting. He wanted nothing more right now than to get rid of this pain and rip Kai's limbs off.

This time when he brought her back to the room she had walked in of her own accord, but barely. Kol could see that once again what Kai had done to her as she sat down on the side of the bed. He walked over to her and sat down with his back against the headboard patting the bed.

"Love come here and lean against me as before so I can heal you" Kol said gently.

Elena scooted to where she was now sitting between Kol's legs with her back against his chest once more. No longer fearing that he could at any time kill her, she felt safe being this close to him.

 **seven days later**

For the past several days Kai had gotten his kicks out of torturing Elena but had left Kol alone, probably figured he couldn't handle a vampire at full strength. What Kai was doing wasn't for any reason, he was simply doing it because he could. He grabbed Elena because he could and no one suspected he had her, just as he had with Kol.

Once again he was healing her after the latest round with the unhinged witch. Afterwards Elena had drifted off to sleep in his arms, a short time later he managed to get them both in a comfortable sleeping position without waking her and pulled her close to him. Kol didn't know how long he had slept when he awoke to footsteps and voices.

Elijah and Nik!

He careful moved away from Elena to get off the bed. He moved closer to the door to be sure and to call out if they sounded like they were moving in the wrong direction. In the meantime Elena had woke up and crawled off the bed to stand by Kol. He motioned her with his finger to stay quiet. She did as he asked and now she could hear them too.

"We're in here Nik, Elijah" Kol called out.

"Ok stand away from the door" Nik said.

Kol pulled Elena behind him and away from the door. The door flew past them and crashed up against the wall. Kol hurried to the door to prevent his brothers from entering in case the spell was still in place. Last thing they needed was to all be trapped in here.

"The witch put a barrier spell on this room, and I am going to assume you killed him so...it should be gone right?" Kol asked, reaching out with his hand to see if they were still trapped or not. When he discovered there wasn't one anymore he grabbed Elena's hand and walked out of the room. Nik and Elijah shared a look when both had noticed their brother holding Elena's hand.

"How did you guys find us anyway?" Kol asked his brothers.

"That witch was acting odd, always watching us and smirking like he knew something we didn't. The tracking spell didn't work, so today we got lucky and followed him here" Nik said as they were walking out.

"From the looks of you two, we got here in time. Are you both alright?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah" both Kol and Elena said at the same time.

"Did he mention why he took either of you?" Elijah asked them.

"He said he took us because he could" Kol said.

After they all got in the SUV, the ride to Elena's house was quiet. Once there she thanked them before getting out and Kol got out to walk her up to the door.

"Thank you Kol for keeping me alive, I wouldn't have made it without you" she said with a slight smile.

"No need to thank me love, we kept each other alive" Kol said smiling at her, "is it alright if I check up on you later to see how you are holding up?"

"I would like that" she said, then he turned on his heel and climbed back into the waiting SUV.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **(back to the present)**

Elena woke up before Kol, hopped in the shower, dressed and headed downstairs to make breakfast. As if on cue or it could have been the smell of food, that she heard Kol get up. She was eating her breakfast lost in thought about how perfect this weekend was that she didn't even hear Kol come downstairs.

"Penny for your thoughts" Kol said making her jump.

"You scared me, I didn't even hear you come down," she said with her hand over her heart, "I was just thinking about how perfect this weekend was."

"It was perfect, and I'm glad you shared this with me. Along with your secret, favorite place" he said smiling at her.

After they were done eating, Elena cleared the counter while Kol cleaned the ashes out of the fireplace. Once everything was clean they headed upstairs to pack their stuff up to head back to the real world.

"I really wish we didn't have to go back" Elena said bummed.

"I know love, but you have school and besides hiding from everything and everyone won't change anything. Whatever is thrown at us we will deal with together "Kol said.

"You're right, I just liked our alone time with no interuptions. A whole month together and finally no one around but us and nature" she sighed, with one last look at the lake they drove away.

Once back at Mystic Falls, it had felt as if they had never left. Kol drove Elena home, walking her to the door and putting her bag down. Then she walked right into his waiting arms, they hugged before he pulled back to give her a kiss.

"Will you be alright here with Damon always showing up unannounced... like right now?" Kol said dryly. Elena turned and sure enough there was Damon coming up the walkway.

"Seriously Damon, let's not have a repeat of the other night. In fact what are you doing here?" Elena asked wearily.

"I came to talk to you about the other night" Damon said pointing at Kol, "I think he compelled you, to use you for whatever goes on in his twisted little mind in the name of revenge."

"If I wanted Elena dead, I would have done it when we were trapped together. I haven't compelled her to do anything, I don't need to. Besides she is protected from being compelled by any vampire, which I happen to like. Then I don't have to worry about you playing mind games with her" Kol stated to Damon.

"Is that true Elena?' Damon asked looking at her.

"Yes Damon it is, his sister Freya made the spell specifically for me" Elena said looking him right in the eye when she said it, that way he would know it was true.

"So I take it you two were together all weekend? Instead of always whisking her off and keeping tabs on her all the time, let her spend some time with her friends. They happen to be worried about her" Damon said.

"I didn't whisk her off and I did suggest she spend time with her friends, in which she told me she would starting tomorrow" Kol stated.

"Guess I'll take your word for it" Damon said sarcastically, walking back towards his car.

"Well, back only a whole ten minutes and had to deal with Damon. Hope the rest of my day doesn't go this way" Elena said chuckling.

"At least that unpleasantness is over and the rest of your day will go great. I'll call you later love" Kol said cheerfully giving her one last kiss before heading home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As Kol drove away, Elena picked up her bag and headed into the house. The house always felt big to her when no one was home, she wasn't used to all this quiet on a Sunday. Just as she was headed upstairs the doorbell rang, so leaving her bag on the step she headed back downstairs.

When she opened the door there stood Caroline with her usual bubbly smile. Caroline brushed past Elena and headed straight for the kitchen. Elena followed her and watched as Caroline grabbed two glasses from the cupboard, set them down then opened the fridge to grab the lemonade out. After she was done, they walked to the table and sat down.

"So how was your weekend?" Caroline asked taking a sip of her lemonade.

"It was great, how about yours. Do anything exciting in my absence" Elena said smiling.

"Not really, but I did got on the committee to help plan the Founders party" she said excitedly.

"That's great Care, you always like doing stuff like that" Elena said happily.

"Thanks, so...you still seeing Kol?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"Actually I am, we spent the weekend together. It was amazing Care, and before you ask no I'm not compelled. His sister Freya did a non-complusion spell on me" Elena said.

"I just worry, it wasn't that long ago he hated you. I just want you to be careful is all, but it's a relief to know you can't be compelled" Caroline said.

"True, but people can change. While trapped we actually got to know each other, all I ask is will you give him chance for me?" Elena asked, leaving out the part of the legend Kol mentioned to her.

"Alright, I'll do that for you. Besides his older brother is kind of cute" Caroline said with a smile.

" Which one, Klaus or Elijah?" Elena teased.

"I would have to say Klaus, with his very sexy boyish like charm" Caroline giggled.

"Really? I figured Elijah was more your type" Elena teased once more.

"So how was he?" Caroline said looking at Elena.

"Caroline!" Elena said blushing.

"You totally had sex with him! Caroline exclaimed.

After they chatted for awhile, Caroline got up to leave and Elena walked her to the door. Then she headed upstairs grabbing her bag from the step. She went to her window seat and sat down, looking outside before turning her attention to her journal.

When Kol got home, he no sooner walked through the door before being bombarded by both his brothers in the entryway.

"From the look on your face, I take it you had a superb weekend with the lovely Elena?" Nik teased his younger brother.

"I hope she enjoyed her weekend as much as you did" Elijah teased.

"So I take it from the look on your face you had a great weekend?" Freya said trying to keep a straight face.

"I did" Kol smirked.

"It's good to see you happy brother" Elijah said patting Kol on the shoulder before heading out the door.

"I would have to agree with Elijah, would love to stay and chat brother, but we have some business to attend to" Nik said as he headed out the door behind Elijah.

"I want to thank you sister, for the non-compulsion spell for Elena" Kol said looking at Freya.

"Your welcome, I was happy to do it" she said smiling.

"Before I forget, she is coming over for dinner tonight" Kol said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Once Kol got upstairs to his room, he plopped down on his bed with phone in hand and dialed Elena's number.

"Hey you" she said cheerfully.

"Hey yourself, I forgot to ask earlier if you had plans for dinner tonight?" Kol asked.

"No, why? You have something in mind" Elena asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with us tonight" Kol said kind of hesitantly.

"Us? As in your whole family? she asked him.

"Yeah, unless you would rather do something else" Kol said casually.

"Dinner sounds great, what time?" she wanted to know.

"I'll pick you up around 6, and you don't have to dress fancy" Kol said relieved to know his family didn't bother her.

"Ok, I'll be ready and should I bring anything?" Elena asked him.

"No, just yourself love" Kol said smiling.

"Ok" she laughed.

"Until this evening" he said happily.

"Until this evening Mr. Mikaelson, bye" Elena said.

"Bye love" Kol said hanging up.

He got up from his bed and decided to seek out Freya, to see what she knew of this legend. Part of him was leary of it, afraid happiness would be snatched from his grasp. Elena brought out something in him, even with his humanity turned off. She was light to his dark, and he didn't want to lose that.

Freya was in her craft room as she liked to call it, when she saw Kol approach. He had a look of concern, like something was bothering him. She hoped everything was alright between Kol and Elena.

"What can I do for you brother? Seems like you have something on your mind" Freya said thoughtfully.

"Actually sister I do, what do you know of the legend. The one where if a vampire feeds a human blood and if the human feels what the vampire feels at the same time they are destined for one another, like soulmates" Kol asked her seriously.

"Well from what I know of it, it's true. Their love just has to be true, given freely without interference from compulsion, spells etc. even if the person gets turned. Also the part about being one pertains to intimacy and the stronger together means the bond" Freya said matter of factly, "is that what is going on with you and Elena? She felt what you did and that scares you?"

"Kind of. It's not like her and I liked each other before that, in fact we loathed one another. Strange to think all I could ever think about was getting revenge on her, then Kai Parker happened. Then I felt like I was her protector, even though I couldn't do much at the time" Kol said thoughtfully.

"Then one good thing came out of that mess, you happy with a girl that you don't see as your next meal" Freya teased, it was great to see this side of Kol she hadn't seen before.

"That's what Elena said too, thanks for the talk sister. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing" Kol said turning on his heel to leave.

"Anytime brother" Freya said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Elena had finished showering and dressed in her long sleeve dark blue shirt, black skinny jeans and her favorite sneakers. She grabbed her phone checking to see what time it was and headed downstairs just as the doorbell rang. When she opened the door she was greeted with a single red rose and a smiling Kol. She took the rose and lifted it to her nose to smell the sweet fragrant, then smiled.

"Thank you for the rose, let me go put it in a vase then we can go" she said happily.

"You're welcome" he said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Elena reappeared and out the front door they went, once they reached the car Kol opened the door for her. As she climbed in Kol shut the door, went around to the drivers side and got in. As they headed off to his house, he reached over taking her hand in his.

"So how was your day?" Kol asked.

"It went pretty good, Caroline stopped by for awhile. She said she is willing to give you a chance and happy to know I have not been compelled by any vampires" Elena said cheerfully.

"I'm glad it went well love" he said sincerely.

"Me too, how was your day?" she asked him.

"It was good actually, besides the teasing when I got home. Didn't realize my family could be so relentless" he said with a laugh.

"Guess I got lucky with only one sibling and he wasn't home, and you had four to deal with" she said laughing.

"You wound me, love. Don't be surprised if they start on you next" Kol teased.

"They wouldn't, would they?" she said with her face turning red.

"Did you know how adorable you look when you blush?" Kol teased.

"How am supposed to go in there and face them now" Elena groaned, covering her face with her hands.

As they pulled up in front of the house and stopped Kol looked over at her and shrugged with a smirk. Elena gave him a look that said you'll pay for that later as she opened the car door before getting out. She waited for Kol to come around the car and took his hand as he lead the way into the house.

"Ah Elena how lovely to see you, I trust you enjoyed your weekend?" Elijah said with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Nice to see you too Elijah, yes I did. It was quite peacefully and nice to get away from Mystic Falls for a little bit" Elena said trying really hard not to blush and failing.

"Forgive me, I couldn't help myself. Glad to hear you two had a peaceful weekend. Anyways Klaus is around here somewhere, probably painting, Rebekah is off sulking about something, Freya is practicing some kind of spell and I am off to get a drink...you two care to join me?" Elijah said casually.

"Sure, sounds like everyone is busy at the moment" Elena said.

"Why not" Kol said following Elijah.

About twenty minutes later they heard a loud boom and as they all three dashed into the hallway and up the stairs to see what the commotion was. As they walked into the room Klaus was already standing there with an amused look on his face. They glanced at Freya to discover she had a mixture of purple and black powder all over her face and in her hair, not to mention all over her clothes and part of the room.

"When you said earlier you wanted to redecorate this room sister, I didn't realize this is what you had in mind" Klaus said quite amused.

"Go ahead laugh it up, one day this here will make so none of you will need Klaus' blood to heal from a wolf's bite" Freya said pointing at the mess.

"Or it could make us explode" Elijah said with a smirk.

"What Elijah said" Klaus agreed.

"That is what I am trying to work out" Freya said while successfully smearing the powder all over face rather than cleaning it off.

"You missed a spot sister" Kol said pointing at her cheek.

"There, did I get it all off?" she asked.

"Yep, not a spot untouched now" Kol said amusingly.

"Sister you may want to clean up in the bathroom" Elijah said.

"I was wanting to know how much more she was just going to smear it all over her face" Klaus said laughing as he headed out of the room.

"We will wait dinner until you freshen up" Elijah calmly said as he turned on his heel to leave.

"Wait what do you mean smeared?" Freya asked after Klaus and Elijah.

"It's all over your face sister" Kol said laughing and dashing out of the room.

"Is that a dye kind of powder? Elena asked Freya.

"Yeah why...oh no!" Freya said in horror as it dawned on her and dashed out the door.

Elena felt for her, and she hoped the dye would come off Freya's face. But it was doubtful she was thinking as she headed down the hallway. All of a sudden her hand was grabbed and she was pulled into a room by Kol. Before she knew it he kissing her and had his arms around her waist.

"I've been waiting all day to do that" he whispered against her lips.

"Me too" she whispered back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kol went to kiss Elena again when they both heard Freya talking to herself in the hallway. They both listened quietly, not wanting to disturb her rant with herself. Apparently the dye didn't come off her face.

"You will never hear the end of this Freya, as soon as you walk into that dining room Klaus will have an amused look on his face, Elijah will smirk slightly and try to cover it up, Kol will outright laugh and Elena will be sitting there with this dysfunctional family wondering what the heck she got herself into...can't forget Rebekah...she'll ask what the hell happened to you? Well here goes nothing, just get their teasing over with then figure out how to get this dye off my face" Freya said talking to herself.

Kol peeked out to make sure the coast was clear, he didn't want Freya to know they heard her talking to herself. He had to admit it was funny and he smiled to himself. Elena saw him smiling and gave him a look in which the amused smile left his face.

"Well the coast is clear, shall we head downstairs to join the others?" Kol said keeping a straight face.

"Kol, be nice when we get down there...please" Elena said touching his hand.

"Ok, I will for you love" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

They got downstairs and the brothers did exactly what Freya had said to herself in the hallway. Elena looked at Kol and he was trying hard not to laugh. Rebekah arrived and was looking at her brothers figuring it must be some kind of male thing because Elena and Freya weren't laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rebekah asked looking at her brothers.

"I am" Freya said looking at her younger sister.

"What the hell happened to you?" Rebekah asked looking at Freya's colorful face.

At this point Kol could no longer keep from laughing, remembering what Freya had said upstairs on how Rebekah would react.

"What did you three do to our sister?" Rebekah demanded.

"We didn't do anything, she did it all by herself" Klaus said with a smirk.

"I was trying a new spell and it blew up in my face" Freya said.

"Quite literally sister" Nik said laughing outright, which got Elijah and Kol chuckling.

"Will it eventually fade, or..." Rebekah trailed off ignoring her brothers.

"I hope so, I really don't want to walk around with a purple and black face" she said to Rebekah.

"Well it's time to eat, shall we?" Elijah said casually.

They all filtered out of the living room and headed towards the dining room. Freya was relieved that it was Elena sitting across from her and not one of her brothers who were amused by the spell that went wrong. While sitting there she started laughing, thinking about the shocked look on each of their faces when they saw her. Elena and Rebekah looked at Freya, both started to smile then laugh leaving Klaus, Elijah and Kol staring at them with puzzled looks on their faces which made the three of them laugh harder.

"May I ask what is so funny that got you three giggling like school girls?" Klaus asked.

"I was just thinking about the look on your faces when you saw me" Freya said, making her laugh harder.

"Come on ladies, let's see if we can figure out how to get that dye off" Rebekah said standing up followed by Freya and Elena and out of the dining room they went.

"I'm going to get a drink, you two care to join me while we wait for them to come back downstairs?" Klaus asked his brothers.

"Why not, I do hope they figure out how to get that off" Elijah said casually before following Nik out of the dining room.

"I just hope she doesn't turn my girlfriend into a paint by number or blow her up, wouldn't that be fun to explain to her friends" Kol said lifting the whiskey glass to his lips.

"So you and Elena are getting serious then?" Elijah asked.

"Have either of you heard of the legend?" Kol asked looking at both his brothers.

"I do remember reading about it" Elijah said looking at his younger brother.

"Well the legend is true brothers, quite a unique experience I must say" Kol said grinning.

"Let's have a toast to Kol's new found love and happiness. Always and forever" Nik said as the three brothers raised their glasses.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"I wonder if with the right ingredients I could make something that will get this dye off my face and out of my hair?" Freya said more to herself than Rebekah and Elena.

They looked at each other then back at Freya as she was gathering up ingredients for her new concoction to get rid of the dye. Elena was a little worried it would backfire and all three of them would be dyed, so she stood back a little bit. Rebekah saw Elena back up and joined her, both deciding to stay hopefully a safe distance if this one exploded too. Freya was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't even notice.

Whatever Freya had put in that bowl was starting to smoke a little bit, to be safe both women started to back up further. When nothing exploded they moved forward to take a peek in the bowl, then it happened. Now all three stood there covered in a black liquid in shock looking at one another. Then they started to laugh, pointing at one another. Upon hearing footsteps they all turned to see the three Mikaelson brothers mouths agape at what they were looking at. All three women looked like they had crawled up out of bog, covered in black goo.

"Not a word or I'll stake you in the heart Nik" Rebekah said while laughing.

"You three looked like fish out of water when you saw us" Freya said, demonstrating to them what they looked like which really got them to laughing.

"I think Freya you should really stop for the day, this makes twice now something has blown up in your face and this time you added our sister and Elena" Nik said smirking.

"If it's any consolation sister, that black stuff makes your eyes stand out" Elijah said amusingly.

"Let's not to forget how pearly white your teeth look" Nik added.

"Wait a second, are you three high?" Kol asked looking at Elena's eyes to see that they were dilated.

"How could that smelly black goo make them high?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know, but that is what they bloody are" Kol stated.

"Well it's time for all of us to leave this room, and no more spells until we figure out what is going on. Plus you three need to shower to see if this will even come off" Klaus said as they all headed out.

Klaus and Elijah headed downstairs while Rebekah and Freya headed off to their rooms to shower, Kol and Elena headed towards his bedroom when Rebekah reappeared with some clothes for Elena.

"Thought you could use a change of clothes instead of wearing my brothers" Rebekah said with a smile.

"Thank you Rebekah" Elena said as Rebekah headed off to her room.

"Shall we?" Kol asked as he opened the bedroom door.

"I really hope this stuff comes off" Elena said as she headed towards the bathroom.

"I do too, if not we'll think of something love" Kol assured her as she smiled at him before closing the bathroom door.

While Kol was waiting for Elena, he sat down thinking that only another witch could manipulate a spell to change what it really is. The question remained is why would another witch would do that. It wasn't like the person behind the messed up spells was trying to hurt anyone, it was more like they were trying to pull a prank.

Twenty minutes later Elena emerged from the bathroom and Kol could see the black goo was gone. Which was a relief, because her friends weren't sure of him as it was and he didn't need to be returning her home covered in black goo and high.

"I see the black goo is gone, that's a relief" Kol said.

"It is, I was thinking how I was going to explain it" Elena said with a smile.

"Let's head downstairs, but before we do" he said.

Kol pulled her to him and kissed her gently on the lips. Then rested his forehead against hers, something she discovered he liked to do. Thinking about that made her smile, liking this side of Kol.

"What are you thinking about love?" Kol asked.

"You" she stated before he kissed her again.

"Ok, let's head downstairs before we end up not leaving this room till morning" Kol said smiling as they left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I'm thankful that dreadful black mess came off me in the shower" Rebekah said.

"Me too, at least the dye has faded. Starting to think after a few more showers it will be gone" Freya said.

"Well sister at least you don't look as scary as you did earlier" Nik joked.

"Yes, now we need to figure out why your spell went wrong" Elijah said.

"I was thinking about that while Elena was in the shower, only another witch can make spells mess up like that. They can make spells against certain objects or ingredients so they don't work properly" Kol stated.

"Of course! Here I have been so focused on getting the dye off me, I didn't even think of that" Freya said.

"Better question is who would do that and why, I mean what is gained by coloring Freya's face and hair with dye?" Elijah asked.

"A distraction. But from what" Nik pointed out.

"Is there any way to get rid of the spells or find them to fix them? Rebekah asked looking at Kol and Freya.

"Problem is I would be using a spell to get rid of a spell, and no telling what would happen" Freya stated.

"I know this is a long shot but could it be the room or the house that has the spell and not the stuff you use? Elena asked.

"I never thought of that, let me get the ingredients from the first spell that went wrong and make it outside" Freya said.

"Be sure to cover up this time sister" Elijah called out to Freya as she left the room.

"Do you really think it could be just the room or house causing her spells to go wrong?" Rebekah asked.

"It is possible, would be a lot of work to just mess with the ingredients. After all witches can put barrier spells on rooms or houses" Kol said.

"Once Freya has all she needs and tries her spell outside we shall know" Nik said casually.

Freya had come back downstairs wearing her old raincoat with what she needed then they all headed outside, staying a safe distance back in case it blew up again. Once the spell was done, nothing happened. Still no one moved closer, all remembering what had happened with the black goo.

"It worked!" Freya shouted excited.

"Well now we know it's either the room or the house...personally I say it's the room" Rebekah said looking at her siblings.

"I agree, it works like a barrier spell but only on other spells" Nik said.

"At least Freya didn't blow anything up, now to find the witch who did this. Who knows what else he or she is up too next since we discovered the spell on Freya's craft room" Elijah stated.

Afterwards Rebekah decided to retire to her room, Nik and Elijah headed off to get a drink, Kol and Elena went to his room and Freya headed towards her craft room to start cleaning up the mess she created earlier.

Once inside his bedroom he pulled Elena towards the bed kissing her before they both tumbled on to it. Kol deepened the kiss and she responded to him with the same passion that matched his own. He broke the kiss, silently asking with his eyes if she wanted to beings they weren't exactly alone in the house. All she could do was nod her head, before Kol was kissing her again. They only paused long enough to undress then he entered her, making her back arch off the bed. Then he stopped moving looking into her eyes, and took a deep breath before saying the words.

"I love you Elena" Kol whispered, unsure of how she would react.

"And I love you Kol" she whispered back then smiled.

As soon as he said it, he started to move again. Sending both of them over the edge. Afterwards Elena lay in his arms while he ran his fingers up and down her back, both content. She finally drifted off to sleep giving him the chance to watch her at complete rest before sleep overtook him.

A short time later Elena awoke, she kept reliving being tortured by Kai. She got up from the bed grabbing Kol's shirt and her panties putting them on and heading to the bathroom to get a drink of water. Kol had woken up the moment she left the bed, knowing she was having nightmares about being tortured. He got up putting on his boxer briefs before heading towards the open doorway of the bathroom.

As he entered the bathroom, Elena stood at the sink staring into the mirror until he entered then she looked at him. Kol walked towards her then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Bad dream, love?" Kol asked.

"I can't stop remembering what he did to me in that room" she said shivering.

"I know, love. I wish I could take it away for you" Kol said near her ear.

" I know you would" Elena said turning in his arms to look up at him.

"You know darling, you are making it hard to resist you while standing here in my shirt" Kol said flirting with her.

"Hmmm...maybe you shouldn't resist me then" she said as she stood on tip toe to kiss him.

Kol didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed her around the waist sitting her on the bathroom counter. Not breaking the kiss he stripped her of her panties then took his briefs off. He put both his hands on her hips pulling her to the edge of the counter entering her. Elena tilted her head back with her eyes closed and Kol kissed her neck. As both were near the end they looked at each other before descending together.

Afterwards they climbed into the shower letting the water cascade down on them as he held her pinned up against the wall. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her, every nerve in her body tingled and he sent her over the edge the moment his lips started kissing her neck. Once she started going over, it sent Kol into overdrive and he soon followed.

They got out of shower, dried off and crawled into bed. Kol pulled Elena close to him before they both fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Elena woke up wrapped in Kol's arms, wondering how she was going to get up with out waking him. The moment she moved his arm tightened around her waist, she turned to see he was still sleeping and tried once more. This time his grip loosened and she was able to get up grab her clothes and head into the bathroom to shower. While in the shower she smiled thinking about how they spent most of the night and him saying I love you.

While she was deep in thought, she didn't hear Kol get into the shower with her until he ran his fingers down her spine causing her body to come alive under his touch. She turned around and looked up at him with a smile on her face, he smiled back before leaning down to kiss her. Then his hands started to move not leaving one inch of her untouched and she followed his lead before he lifted her up, turning them to where she was between the shower wall and him. It was like deja vu from earlier this morning and they moved together as one. Eventually sending each other over the edge, Kol rested his forehead against Elena's before setting her down on her feet. Once out of the shower they dried off and got dressed.

"Good morning by the way" Elena said with a smile.

"Good morning, my love and it was definitely good...actually it was more like an amazing morning" Kol teased before walking up to her a giving her a quick kiss.

"I love you" she said happily.

"And I love you" Kol said smiling back at her.

"Oh crap! What time is it?" she asked.

"Don't worry darling, it's only 7. I checked. I don't want you to be late for school, so I will drive you home, leave as so I am not a distraction and you can do whatever it is you do before you head to school" Kol told her.

"Ok, works for me. A distraction huh? You don't think I can resist your charm Mr. Mikaelson?" she teased.

"I know you can't Miss Gilbert, now come along otherwise you will be late" Kol said as he headed towards the door.

"Good morning you two love birds" Nik said with a knowing look on his face.

"It is an amazing morning brother" Kol smirked then gave Elena a knowing look making her blush.

"Good morning Klaus" she said trying hard not to look him in the face, knowing he was amused.

"Would love to stay and chat but I need to get her home so she isn't late for school" Kol said.

Klaus watched as the two of them headed down the steps, Elijah walked up and he to watched their brother and Elena together when they thought no one was watching.

"Good to know we rubbed off on Kol with some manners, he treats her well so far" Elijah mentioned.

"That he does, I don't think I have ever seen him this happy in over a thousand years, have you?" Nik asked.

"No, I haven't" Elijah said turning to head towards the kitchen.

After seeing his younger brother this morning with Elena, it gave him inspiration to paint. So off he went to his room, he painted Elena from memory. In the painting she is wearing a burgundy strapless gown with the front part of her hair pinned up with the rest cascading down her shoulder and she is smiling. After he was done he had thought about putting a title on it, but decided that Kol should.

"For you to be this long painting, something inspired you. I hope it's not as grotesque as the last one you did" Elijah said.

"I'll have you know that the last painting was spectacular, you just have no taste no art" Nik said smiling.

"I do have taste, that painting hurt my eyes...along with everyone else's" Elijah said with a smile.

"You have taste in what brother?" Kol asked catching the tail end of their conversation.

"We were discussing art and how my last painting was superb and Elijah disagreed saying it was grotesque" Nik stated.

"No offense Nik, but that last painting hurt my eyes just to look at it" Kol said smirking.

"You have no taste just like our older brother here, but I do believe this painting I just finished you will like. In fact I think you'll love it" Nik said looking at Kol.

"Well when do we get to see this painting?" Kol asked.

"Follow me" he said as his two brothers followed him to his room.

"May I present to you Kol an untitled piece that you get the honor to name" Nik said turning the painting around for both to see.

"When did you paint this?" Kol asked.

"This is exquisite Niklaus" Elijah said in awe.

"I painted it this morning, glad you approve brother" Nik said pleased that they liked it.

"I have no words Nik, you painted her beautifully" Kol said his eyes not leaving the painting of Elena.

"Glad you like it, so have you thought of a title for it?" Nik asked him.

"My Love" Kol told him.

"It's settled then My Love it is" Nik said happily.

"I'm impressed brother, finally a painting worth looking at" Elijah teased.

"Will the lovely Elena be joining you tonight?" Nik asked Kol.

"No, she is having a sleep over with Caroline and Bonnie tonight. So how about we have a night out, just the three of us" Kol said looking at his brothers.

"Sure why not" Elijah said with a smile.

"We'll head out in about an hour, if that works for you two" Nik said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie had decided to have sleep over at Elena's even though it was a school night, it was something they hadn't done in a long time. All three of them were looking forward to hanging out. At the end of the school day Caroline went home to get her stuff as did Bonnie before heading to Elena's. Before they got there Elena texted Kol letting him know what her plans were.

 _Going to have a sleep over with Caroline and Bonnie at my house :)_

 _Have a great night with them love_

 _What are your plans tonight?_

 _Going to go have a few drinks with Nik and Elijah_

 _Have a great time and stay out of trouble_

 _I will. See you tomorrow. I love you_

 _I love you too_

Elena ordered a couple pizza's and headed to the kitchen to make some tea when they both came through the door talking and laughing.

"Elena where are you?" Caroline called out.

"I'm in the kitchen" she said.

"Have you guys seen the hot new pizza delivery guy?" Bonnie asked as the doorbell rang.

"Speaking of...I ordered pizza" Elena said with a grin as she headed to the door.

Both of them followed Elena to catch a glimpse of this hot guy delivering pizza. Once the door was open there stood a guy about twenty years old with blonde hair and blue eyes, his face was chiseled almost like a real life Adonis. After Elena gave him the money she saw that Caroline was staring at him and Bonnie was actually flirting with him. Which made him smile and show his dimples.

"Keep the change" Elena said amused at her friends.

"Thanks" the Adonis said with a smile.

As he turned to leave Caroline was leaning over Elena's shoulder as was Bonnie to catch a glimpse of the Adonis' backside. After he drove away she was finally able to go set the pizza on the kitchen table and got some paper plates and napkins.

"He was definitely hot" Bonnie said with smirk.

"That was easy on the eyes along with his cute little butt" Caroline stated.

"Did you notice his dimples when he smiled?" Elena asked.

"He had dimples?" Bonnie teased which made the the three of them laugh even harder.

They sat eating pizza and laughing until they had tears running down their cheeks. Once they were done eating pizza, none of them were interested in watching a movie. So they decided to go for a walk in the park and on they way there they talked and giggled about boys, school and life. After getting back to the house they decided to make popcorn and watch something on tv before calling it a night.

Elena's phone alerted her she had a text message, when she opened it she smiled. Which didn't go unnoticed by Caroline or Bonnie. Neither still knew what to make of Kol and Elena together. But to see Elena this happy and he was the reason, then they were willing to give him a chance.

 _Good night love_

"Must be a text from Kol that has you smiling like that" Bonnie said with a smile.

"Yeah, he texted me good night" she told them.

 _Good night Kol_

"I'm glad he makes you happy Elena, which makes us happy for you. Right Bon?" Caroline said.

"What she said, well lets get this popcorn popping and find something on tv" Bonnie said humorously.

An hour later Caroline had fallen asleep on floor while watching tv and Bonnie was curled up on the couch asleep. It had been a fun night Elena thought as she drifted off to sleep in the big arm chair.

In the morning the three of them slowly came awake when they could hear her alarm clock going off in her room. As Elena made her way to her room to shut off it off, Caroline jumped in the shower and Bonnie went into the kitchen to make coffee. By the time they had all showered and gotten ready it was time to get out the door so they weren't late for school.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Kol woke up, rolled out of bed and headed for the shower, once done and dried off he dressed in his favorite blue jeans and gray t -shirt before heading downstairs. He checked his phone for the time and decided to wait to text Elena until she had lunch. The house was fairly quiet so he went to the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice with a few drops of blood in it. Once he was done he headed back upstairs to see if Freya was in her craft room, to ask if she needed any help cleaning it up.

"Do you need any help cleaning up this mess? Kol asked.

"Actually I could. I need help moving those shelves and table over there" she said.

"So have you figured out if it's just the room or the whole house making things explode?" he asked her as they started moving the table.

"Yeah, it's just this room. I tried a small spell in the hallway" she said with a grin.

"Good thing Nik didn't see or his head may have exploded"he said with a smile.

"Well it was chance I was willing to take, I had no desire to keep going outside" Freya said with a smirk as they moved the last of the shelves.

"Hopefully we can find the witch who created this before they do any more damage to anything" Kol stated.

"Me too, still don't know who it could be though" she said puzzled.

"We'll get it figured out sister" Kol said to reassure her.

"I know, ok...time to get cleaning. Here is a scrub brush brother and rubber gloves" she said as she put a pair on.

"You tell anyone I wore these, I'll deny it" Kol said smiling.

"I promise" Freya said scrubbing on the floor.

It took Kol and Freya the better part of the morning to scrub the floor and move everything back in place. Once done they surveyed the room, looked at each other with a nod, and did a high five. Kol took his phone out of his pocket and saw he had missed a text from Elena.

 _Hope your day is going well :)_

 _Sorry love. I just saw your text, was helping Freya clean up her craft room_

 _It's ok_

 _I'll make it up to you. Dinner tonight :)_

 _It's a date...nothing going to explode?_

 _pick you up at 6, haha funny_

 _I thought it was, got to go, class beckons_

 _Ok I love you_

 _I love you too, later :)_

"From the smile on your face, must have been a text from Elena" Freya stated with a smile.

"Yeah, she'll be here for dinner tonight. I can't wait to show her the painting Nik did of her.

"Nik did a painting of Elena? I'm impressed. So where is this painting, I haven't had the pleasure of seeing it yet" she said motioning for Kol to lead the way.

"Here it is" Kol said proudly.

"Wow. She is just gorgeous, our brother did a beautiful job" she said in awe.

"You ought to see some of his other paintings...Elijah I believe called them grotesque" he chuckled.

"And what did you call them?" she asked.

"I believe I told him they hurt my eyes just to look at them" Kol said chuckling.

"Well this one is far from grotesque, hey I need to go find some herbs to replace those that got ruined, want to tag along?" Freya asked.

"Sure, it will give me something to do and stay out of trouble until I pick Elena up" Kol said.

"You trouble? Never. Besides, you have something worth staying out of trouble for" Freya told her brother.

"That I do sister" Kol said with a smile.

By the time Freya and Kol made it back to the house it was close to six, so he hopped in his car and headed to Elena's. After he pulled up in front of her house, he got out and started up the walkway when Elena walked out. When she spotted him a huge smile came across her face and her eyes lit up as she met him almost halfway down the sidewalk. Kol wrapped his arms around her waist then leaned down to kiss her as she rested her hands on his arms.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Yeah, did Freya ever figure out if it was the room or not?" Elena asked as they headed to Kol's car.

"It was the room" he said opening the passenger door for her.

"Glad she got it figured out" Elena said as she got in the car.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"How was school today, learn anything exciting?" Kol teased.

"It was good, learned stuff but nothing exciting" she giggled.

"Did you have a good time with your friends last night?" he asked her while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yes we did, I ordered pizza and the new pizza delivery guy had them both drooling. He'll probably never want to deliver to my house again...then we went for a walk to the park out of sheer boredom, then once back home we made popcorn and watched a movie...in which we didn't finish because we fell asleep" she smiled.

"Oh? Did the new pizza delivery guy make you drool? he asked smiling.

"Well he was pretty hot, with his blonde hair and blue eyes..oh and when Adonis smiled he had the cutest dimples" Elena said laughing.

"Adonis? I hope that isn't his real name" Kol said with a smirk, knowing Elena was messing with him. He knew her type and it wasn't some blonde haired, blue eyed boy.

"Would be pretty funny if it was though. So tell me about your night?" she said.

"Not much to tell, we went to The Grill and had a few drinks, played pool, then went home" Kol said glancing over at her.

"Sounds like we both a relaxing, fun night" Elena said.

"That we did, but I wish you wouldn't be out late at night. You seem to attract danger...alot. I don't want anything to happen to you, because sometimes I won't always be there to protect you" Kol said seriously.

"I wasn't alone and I don't exactly go looking for danger it finds me" she said matter of factly.

"Just promise me to always be careful and pay attention to your surroundings. Trust your instincts, they will never lead you astray. If something doesn't feel right, trust yourself to get out of a situation before you can't" Kol said glancing at her.

"I promise and thank you for the advice" she said giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

They pulled up in front of the house and Kol being the perfect gentleman, once again opened her car door. It was one of the things that she loved about him, along with his protective nature. As she was getting out of the car, Elijah had pulled up right behind them.

"I take it Elena you will be joining us tonight for dinner?" Elijah said.

"Yep, here I am again" she said with a smile.

"We rather enjoy your company, you are always welcome" Elijah said smiling back at her.

"We best be getting inside, you know how NIk gets when dinner has to wait" Kol chuckled.

"That I do, I usually make it a point to be late on purpose. Just to irritate him" Elijah said dryly.

"Oh Elijah, you never fail to amaze me" Kol said shaking his head.

"Shall we? I think we have made him wait long enough" Elijah said with a smirk.

"Ladies first" Kol said ushering Elena inside.

"It's about time you two decided to join us, you know I don't like to be kept waiting" Nik said, not noticing Elena yet.

"We have company Nik..." Kol trailed off, moving to the side so Nik could see who.

"Ah, Elena love, I didn't see you standing there. Forgive my rudeness" Nik said ushering her to a chair.

"I told you NIk doesn't like to wait" Kol said smirking and Elena just smiled at Klaus.

"Patience has never been one of my virtues brother, your awfully quiet Elijah" Nik said looking at their eldest brother.

"I put word out yesterday about the witch and nothing, normally we would have heard something by now" he said thoughtfully.

"Well give it time, a cocky witch always gives themselves away at some point" Nik said.

"That they do brother" Elijah said thoughtfully while swirling the bourbon around in his glass.

"Alright then shall we dine? Nik said with a grin looking at Elena.

"NIklaus, let's not scare the girl off" Elijah said with a look that didn't let on if he was kidding or not.

"He's teasing, aren't you Nik" Kol said.

"Of course I'm teasing...or not. I am kidding, Elena is like family and will be treated as such" Nik stated to everyone.

"Thank you, it means a lot" Elena said as Kol gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Awesome, us girls are gaining on the Mikaelson men" Rebekah said.

"That we are dear sister" Freya said with a smile.

"Cheers to girl power" Rebekah said raising her glass.

"Cheers to girl power" Freya and Elena chimed in.

"I don't know if my two sisters are a good influence on you love" Kol chuckled.

"Hey, we are to good influences. After all she puts up with you dear brother" Rebekah teased.

"She got there you there Kol" Elijah laughed.

"I'm hurt" Kol said putting his hand over his heart while smiling.

"After dinner anyone up for a drink at The Grill?" Nik asked. Which they were all in agreement.

"Before we head out I have to show Elena something in my room" Kol said, before realizing how that sounded to everyone including Elena.

"I believe that is to much information at the dinner table" Rebekah said sarcastically.

"You are welcome to join us sister" Kol said smirking, knowing Rebekah was talking about one thing, while he was talking about the painting.

"That is disgusting Kol" Rebekah retorted.

"Not my fault dear sister that you assumed I was talking about sex, when it's actually something else entirely different" Kol said, making Elena almost choke on her tea.

"Kol!" Elena exclaimed turning beet red.

"Sorry darling, but it's not my fault she assumed I was talking about s-" Kol said innocently before being interupted by Elijah.

"Not really a subject for the dinner table, can some one please pass me the biscuits?" Elijah calmly asked.

"Quite, Freya can you pass these down to our brother?" Nik said casually.

"Are you finished Elena, so I can show you what is in my room? You are welcome to tag along dear sister" Kol said before standing up.

"Why not, I like surprises" Rebekah said.

So the trio headed upstairs to Kol's bedroom, before going inside he covered Elena's eyes so she couldn't see it just yet. Once inside Rebekah spotted the painting immediately and walked over to it, with Kol and Elena right behind her.

"Ok love now you can look" Kol said waiting for her reaction.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting to see me staring back. It's beautiful" Elena said in awe.

"I'm going to assume Nik painted it for you" Rebekah said knowing their brother had painted it.

"That he did sister" Kol said proudly.

"Klaus painted me?" Elena asked.

"He did. So now I have you here all the time" he said smiling.

"At least this painting doesn't make you want to go running and screaming for the hills, some of his paintings hurt your eyes" Rebekah said with a grin.

"Very true" Kol said nodding his head in agreement.

"I'm amazed he was able to paint me from memory" Elena said appreciatively.

"It was easy to paint a pretty girl" Nik said from the doorway.

"Thank you" she said blushing slightly.

"Well are you three ready to go?" Nik asked as they all headed downstairs.

Kol and Elena headed out in his car, while NIk, Elijah, Freya and Rebekah were in Nik's SUV. They pulled up to The Grill and went inside and sat down at a table, Nik and Elijah went up to the bar to get the drinks. Out of the corner of Elijah's eye he saw the eldest Salvatore watching Elena, making him sigh.

"I see that Damon Salvatore is here, ever watchful of Elena" Elijah said nonchantly.

"I guess it was to much to ask, next time I will suggest somewhere further away from Mystic Falls" Nik said dryly.

"Agreed, but if Kol should head towards the bathroom or Elena, they aren't to go alone. I don't trust that look in his eyes...he's up to something" Elijah stated.

"That he is, he wants her back" Nik said as they carried the drinks back to the table.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Damon watched her with Kol, the two of them smiling at each other. He cringed when Kol leaned in close to Elena and kissed her. To bad Kai was dead, otherwise he would kill him for taking Elena and ruining whatever chance he had to win her back.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Stefan asked, then he saw what Damon was looking at.

"I still think she's compelled, and I will figure out how to get her back Stefan" he said matter of factly.

"Damon, she's not compelled. Granted I was just as surprised as you and worried for her safety around him at first, then I saw how he is with her. He looks at her like she is the only one in the room, gives her choices, doesn't smother her and he loves her...and she loves him. Even a blind man could see it. I know you don't want to hear that, but let her go. Let her be happy brother" Stefan said sincerely.

"I love her Stefan and if Kai hadn't taken her...hadn't put them together...this wouldn't be happening right now" Damon said frustrated.

"If you love her, then let her go" Stefan said before walking away.

Damon couldn't stand watching them together anymore, but he knew what his brother said was true. The letting go was easier said than done, this hurt worse than when Katherine had chose Stefan over him. He finished his drink and headed out into the night.

Nik and Elijah had watched Damon leave, then shared a look of relief. Thankful the others had been so engrossed in conversation that they hadn't noticed the eldest Salvatore before he left. Stefan had stopped to talk to Matt before heading out the door a few minutes after Damon.

"This has been a splendid evening, shall we all have one more before heading home? Nik asked looking around the table.

"One more won't hurt" Rebekah said smiling.

"In that case Elena and I are going to go play a game of pool" Kol mentioned, as the two of them got up and walked over to the pool table.

The siblings watched how Kol was with Elena, he was gentle with her, relaxed and smiled more than he had for centuries. His impulsive, reckless nature seemed to be fading away but the dangerous side remained, as it did for all of them but Freya.

"He really loves her, doesn't he" Rebekah said more as a statement than question.

"I believe he does Rebekah" Elijah said watching his younger sibling.

"I love seeing him happy, to get rid of that anger he has been carrying around for so long" Freya said thoughtfully.

"That is why whenever the eldest Salvatore is around, we can't let him push Kol's buttons to lose control and lose the one thing that makes him truly happy, otherwise Mystic Falls will be minus one vampire" Nik stated making his siblings look at him.

"Hopefully it won't come to that" Elijah said looking back at Kol and Elena,"but we will protect her as if she was one of us."

"I think our brother got beat at pool by a girl" Rebekah smirked.

"Come now Rebekah, he probably let her win" Nik teased.

"I don't know Nik, from what I heard she can play fairly well" Freya said.

"Well here they come, so I'll ask" NIk said looking at Freya.

"Be my guest" Freya said.

"So brother who won?" Nik asked Kol.

"She did and no I didn't let her win, all I can say is I was...distracted" Kol teased looking at Elena.

"So you're saying if you hadn't been distracted you would have won?" Elena teased with a smile.

"Don't say anything Kol, she'll use it against you later" Nik teased with an amused look as Kol went to say something and thought better of it.

"Something tells me, Nik is right on this. So darling I concur you are an excellent pool player" Kol said with a smile.

"I thought I would never see the day, Kol being a suck up to a girl" Rebekah said with amusement.

"I'll have you know dear baby sister I don't suck up, I was being honest" Kol smirked.

"He's being a suck up" Rebekah said looking at Elena with a smile.

"Now that we have all agreed that he is being a suck up, let's head home" Nik said chuckling.

"That hurts my feelings" Kol said holding his hand over his heart with a smirk.

"Come on, I need to go to my house first" Elena said to him grabbing ahold of his hand.

"Alright love" he said as he followed her outside ahead of the others.

"I dare say our brother is..what is the word...whipped" Elijah quipped making the other siblings smile and laugh as they made their way outside.

They headed off towards home while Kol and Elena headed to her house.

"Tonight was fun" Elena said looking out the window.

"It was fun, wasn't it? I can't think of a time any of us could stand to be in the same room for a few minutes at a time before one of us would get daggered. So tonight was really good" Kol said watching the road.

"I'm glad that you all seem to be getting along, it's nice to see" she said looking at him.

"Thank you love, you know you should just grab some clothes and pajamas and leave them at the house. That way you will always have some clothes there, besides while Freya and I were out earlier she grabbed things you might need. So now my bathroom I dare say has...girly stuff in it" Kol said thoughtfully with a grin.

"She didn't have to do that, and are you sure you want girly stuff in your room?" Elena asked him.

"I wouldn't have offered if I minded, in fact I kind of like the idea" he said grinning at her.

"If your sure, I don't want you feeling obligated or feel like we are moving to fast. It's only been a month" she reminded him.

"I don't feel obligated, and I am sure love" he reassured her as they pulled up to her house.

Kol once again had opened her door for her, and up the sidewalk hand in hand they walked. Once they were inside Elena headed upstairs to grab extra clothes to take with her to leave there for when she stayed over with Kol. She looked around her room to see if she needed anything else before heading back downstairs.

Half way down the stairs Elena could see Kol as he picked up the family photo and smile, which caused her to smile as she walked downstairs. He sat the photo back down to turn and look at her.

"What?" she said with a puzzled smile.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am" he said walking towards her.

"That makes two of us" she said looking up at him.

"Here let me grab your bag" Kol said taking the bag from her.

"Why thank you" she said with a smile as she followed him out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The house was quiet when Kol and Elena got there, so they headed up to his room. He sat her bag down in the chair and showed her all the things his sister had bought for her. She took it all in and smiled at him in the mirror.

"I'm going to let you do your girly things and head downstairs for a drink. I won't be long" he said as he kissed the top of her head and headed out of the bedroom.

Elena opened her bag to grab her green tank top and black pajama shorts, then went back into the bathroom to change. She emerged from the bathroom, crawled into Kol's huge bed and fell asleep.

Kol headed back up upstairs and once inside he could see that Elena was fast asleep. So he undressed and crawled into the bed, careful not to wake her and pulled her back against him closing his eyes. In her sleep she snuggled closer to him, making him smile into her hair.

The next morning Elena woke up in bed alone, she got up and headed to the bathroom to shower. Thankful to Freya for thinking of her when she stayed over. As she was getting out of the shower she sensed she wasn't alone in the room and had assumed it was Kol. What greeted her wasn't him or anyone she knew. Before she could yell out, the figure lifted one arm and said something Elena didn't hear before she out on the floor in a heap.

Elena came to with someone calling her name, when she focused it was Kol along with Freya. Both looking at her with worried expressions and she didn't know what to make of it.

"Where did that witch go?" Elena asked.

"There's no one here but us, I came up to ask you if you wanted breakfast and found you lying on the floor" Freya said with concern.

"Darling are you sure it wasn't Freya you saw?" Kol asked.

"No, there was a witch in here when I came out of the bathroom. She said something but I didn't hear what she said because whatever it was knocked me out" Elena said looking at Kol.

"How is she getting in without any of us seeing or hearing her?" Kol asked Freya.

"I don't know brother, but I guess my day is already planned on how to prevent her from getting back in. But before I do that, I need to figure out what she did to Elena" Freya said.

"You think it's possible she cursed her?" Kol asked.

"I'm fine really, I think she was just as surprised as me and made me pass out so she could escape before I could call out" Elena said.

"Well we need to be sure, because if it's the same witch...we can't trust that she didn't do anything, besides no telling what spell she used on this room before Elena saw her" Freya stated, her eyes widening.

"Please tell me she didn't put a bloody barrier spell on my room" Kol said as he went to check if they could get out.

When they saw that the witch hadn't put a barrier spell on Kol's bedroom they all three sighed their relief. Which was short lived when Kol noticed something amiss.

"Where is the painting of Elena?" he asked with concern, making both Elena and Freya turn in the direction where the Kol had hung the painting.


	22. Chapter 22

_the witch Jayme is my creation._

 **Chapter 22**

Before anyone could answer about the painting Elena cried out in pain. Kol saw her grab her hand and noticed how red it looked. He took her hand in his to see how badly she was burned. Now he knew why the witch had taken the painting, she could hurt Elena from wherever until the painting was useless to her and not get caught.

"I'm going to go mix up some lavender essential oil, sea buckthorn berries, and purple root to ease the pain" Freya said as she hurried out of the room.

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked as Freya dashed off past her, making her curious so she followed her sister.

"The witch was in the house, she knocked Elena out then stole the painting of her. She is using the painting to hurt Elena, so I've got to mix this up for the burn on Elena's hand" Freya said gathering the stuff and heading into the hallway.

"What is going on up here?" Elijah asked looking around.

"The witch was here and she is using the painting of Elena to hurt her" Rebekah said watching Freya mix the ingredients.

"What? Is Elena alright?" Elijah asked Freya.

"She has a burned hand, Kol is with her in his room" she said, and Elijah walked off down the hall towards Kol's bedroom.

"Elena are you alright?" Elijah asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Elena said trying to reassure Kol.

"Well I'm bloody not!" Kol exclaimed.

"Kol, getting upset isn't helping her" Elijah said calmly.

"I'm sorry love" Kol said holding Elena close.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" Nik asked looking at anyone who would answer as he walked up.

"Out of the way brother" Freya said pushing NIk with her elbow.

"What happened?" he asked knowing something wasn't right.

"The witch was here, knocked Elena out and stole the painting of her and used it not very long ago to burn her hand" Kol told him.

"Are you alright love?" NIk asked her.

"No NIk she isn't, what if that witch does something worse than just burning her hand" Kol said worried looking at his older brother.

"You stay with Elena and Freya can you come up with something to protect Elena before that witch gets anymore idea's, and Rebekah and Elijah come with me...seems we are going on a witch hunt" Nik said not happy that she was getting in his house undetected.

"Yeah I can try" Freya said nodding.

Everyone had left the room but Freya and Kol, his sister was applying the salve to Elena's hand. Then it hit him where the witch may be getting in at, but he needed to check it out.

"Freya can you stay with Elena for a few minutes? I may know where that witch is getting in" Kol said.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked him.

"Just down to the cellar love, I'll be back before you know it" he said bending over to kiss her forehead.

"Be careful" she whispered.

"Always" he whispered back with a smile.

He was making his way down the stairs when he could hear movement coming from behind the fake cellar wall. As he moved closer he could see the witch, her back was to him and in front of her was the painting.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry I burnt your hand" the witch cried softly to the painting as she took in the burn mark.

Kol came up behind her, and she sensed to late that she wasn't alone.

"I spy a witch with a painting that isn't hers" Kol said sarcastically, make the witch whirl around.

"I..I..didn't mean for the pretty girl to get burned...I swear I didn't" she cried looking at the menacing vampire staring at her.

"I see you found our troublesome witch" Nik said calmly.

"She is but a girl, how old are you?" Rebekah asked.

"Fifteen" she said barely above a whisper.

"What is your name and why are you here?" Elijah asked her.

"Jayme and I was hiding" she said.

"Hiding from what and it still doesn't answer why you are here" Rebekah said.

"I heard stories about a really old witch that lived her, so I admired her from afar. I wanted to be like her so when no one was here I would sneak in and practice spells...only I'm not very good at them" Jayme said looking at the floor.

"Most people tend to come to the front door to introduce themselves, not sneak into homes" Nik said to her.

"I was afraid of the vampires" she blurted out, swallowing hard realizing she was with four of them that weren't happy with her at the moment.

"We better get that painting upstairs so Freya can figure out what you did to it, and resolve the spells you managed to ruin. How many have you done?" Elijah asked as they all headed upstairs. All of them ignoring what she said about being afraid.

"I don't know...a lot" she said softly looking down at the floor as they walked.

"That's reassuring" Kol said still upset with the witch as they neared his room.

"Did you catch her?" Freya asked as they all entered Kol's bedroom.

"Yes we did sister" Rebekah said, as Jayme walked in behind her in Nik's grasp.

"You can't be more than 15 or 16 years old" Freya said looking at her.

"Fifteen and I'm sorry I ruined some spells...like the one that blew up and made you purple" she said.

"How many spells have you tried?" Freya asked a little bit worried, as some spells had consequences.

"Quite a few" Jayme said looking Freya in the eyes.

"I guess we better go figure out what you did to the painting first, some of those spells aren't safe if done wrong. What is your name?" Freya asked as they headed to her craft room.

"Jayme" she said.

"From the look on Freya's face, I have great concern what spells that girl did" Elijah said thoughtfully.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Ok to reverse what you did to the painting so Elena's hand will hopefully heal" Freya said, before she chanted " _Sanguinatum planicium. Sanguinatum planicium"_

Jayme watched as the burnt part of the painting disappeared, as if it hadn't been touched at all.

"What was that spell called?" Jayme asked with fascination.

"That was a restoration spell and now I need you to write down what you said to Elena" Freya said.

Jayme wrote down what she had said to Elena and handed the piece of paper to Freya.

 _Phasmatos Somnus_

"You used the knock out spell? What else did you say?" Freya asked, fearing that she wasn't be completely truthful.

"Nothing. That was all, so I could escape" Jayme said.

"I don't think you are being completely honest, because you managed to link the painting and Elena. Linking spells usually mean a link between two people, not a person and a painting. I'm going to try to reverse the link that somehow you created" Freya said giving Jayme a stern look.

Back in Kol's room Elena watched as her hand healed fairly quickly. Kol was relieved for that, but still worried what else the young witch Jayme had done and was unaware. He hoped she had a good memory to know what spells she screwed up so his sister could fix them. Nik and Elijah had went downstairs to get a drink and Rebekah stayed for awhile before joining their older brothers downstairs.

"Well at least she was caught and now Freya can work on reversing the spells that went astray" Elena said tiredly.

"True, I guess I wonder what else she has done that none of us are yet aware of. She used spells she knows nothing about love, and in the hands of an inexperienced witch could make them dangerous" Kol said looking at Elena.

"Do you think it was easy for her to link me to the painting beings I'm a doppelganger?" Elena asked him.

"Granted it does make certain spells easier with one, but Freya will get it figured out" Kol said with reassurance.

"I hope you're right" Elena said sitting on the side of the bed.

"Me too love" Kol whispered as he sat down next to her putting his arm around her.

Freya in all her life never had to reverse any spell until this young witch appeared out of nowhere. It seems Jayme was eager to learn but not understanding some spells could be extremely dangerous if done wrong.

"How long have you been out on your own?" Freya asked.

"About a year" she said sadly.

"What about your parents, where are they?" Freya probed.

"They died in a house fire that I accidently started with an ember spell, and then I couldn't put it out. They weren't supposed to be home yet...afterwards I had no family that I knew of or that could be found to take me in. So a foster family took me in, really nice people...but fearing I could hurt them I left" Jayme said.

"That must be hard on you" Freya stated, not sure what to make of the girls story.

"It is. I live with it everyday knowing I was responsible. Why do spells I try do the opposite of what they are supposed to for me?" she asked looking at Freya.

"I don't know, it's something I will have to think on. Until then no more spells Jayme, they have consequences to them. Some hurt people and not even I can reverse it. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Freya asked her seriously.

"Yes, I promise no more spells" Jayme said.

Kol walked into Freya's craft room and when Jayme saw him she shrunk back as if trying to blend into the wall. She suspected he was the most dangerous of his vampire siblings and here she had accidently injured his very much human girlfriend. Kol looked at her briefly before looking back at his sister.

"So anything yet as far as the painting? Kol asked.

"Well I did the restoration spell that fixed the painting as you can see, so did Elena's hand heal?" Freya asked wanting to know.

"It did, I'm going to assume that you used the knock out spell that rendered Elena unconscious? Kol asked the witch who was trying to avoid looking at him.

"I did" she said in a small voice.

"Hmmm...anyways sister, Elena was wondering could the painting and her being linked somehow has to do with her being a doppelganger?" Kol asked.

"I keep forgetting that...it is possible. I will have to look through my papers, and if that is the case it should be easy to fix" Freya said.

"What is she going to be doing? Kol asked.

"She is going to stay right here and keep me company, if I have to stay up to fix this...so is she and no she isn't going to be doing any spells until I figure out why spells become a mess when she does them" Freya reassured her brother handing him the painting.

"That's a relief..no offense darling but you aren't a very good witch" Kol said as he left the room with the painting.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"I think Kol made a lot of progress, the old Kol would have just killed her and not cared" Elijah said casually.

"From the look on his face he wanted to" Rebekah said.

"Indeed, I still don't buy her story about seeking Freya out though, she is up to something. Why would a witch who isn't very good, practice spells that could harm someone and sneak into a house with vampires" Nik mentioned as he swirled the amber liquid around.

"Precisely why we must watch what we say around her, and her strange fascination with the painting of Elena concerns me. What would a witch need with it, but to cause Elena pain" Elijah said concerned.

"Do you think she is trying to hurt Elena or could she be after Kol. I mean before Elena he did whatever he pleased not caring about anything coming back on him and now he has someone he cares about. What better way to hurt him or possibly make him lose control than go after the one person he loves...Elena" Rebekah said looking at her brothers.

"Rebekah has a point, from now on the painting stays within sight as does Elena" Nik said.

"Agreed, I'm going to head upstairs to check with Freya on any progress, but first going to check on Kol and Elena" Elijah said standing up from the chair.

"I'm going down to the cellar to see what else she has taken, don't need anymore surprises happening from her" Nik said dryly taking another swallow of bourbon.

"I'm coming with you, two sets of eyes are better than one" Rebekah said looking at her brother then leaving the room to head down to the cellar.

Elena had drifted off to sleep unable to stay awake any longer, leaving Kol to think about the events of the night. It had taken everything in him not to kill that witch right then and there, the only thing that had saved her was lying next to him on the bed. He heard a soft knock on the door and figured it had to be Elijah. So he got up, opened the door and stepped out into the hallway closing the door behind him.

"How is she?" Elijah asked.

"Better, she finally fell asleep" Kol said quietly.

"Good. I'm going to check on Freya...make sure the young witch hasn't turned our sister into a toad or something" Elijah said.

"She's afraid of me, looked every where but at me. I found it amusing" Kol smirked.

"Well you do tend to have a way about you, at least you didn't kill her. Nik has suggested the painting and Elena never be out of sight. He doesn't trust that witch, and neither do I. We think she's up to something, just don't know what yet" Elijah said in a hushed tone.

"You aren't the only ones, I just want her to stay away from Elena" Kol whispered.

"We all plan to look out for her brother, now I'm off to see Freya and that dreadful little witch" Elijah said casually.

"Thanks, I'm going to head back inside and locking the door. Done dealing with that witch for the night" Kol said.

"Good night" Elijah said as he strolled off towards his sisters room.

Kol went inside and locked the door, then made sure the painting was right next to the bed on his side. Once that was done he laid down next to Elena, in her sleep she turned to snuggle into him which made him smile as he kissed the top of her head.

Nik and Rebekah searched the whole cellar and couldn't figure out where that little witch was getting in at. Finally after searching for over an hour they found it, hidden behind the wine rack they thought was unmoveable.

"Any progress Freya?" Elijah said calmly from the doorway. Noticing the troublesome witch was startled by his sudden appearance.

"Yeah got some of the spells fixed, some are going to take longer than others. It seems Jayme has no problem of doing the correct spells, they just are having the opposite effect than what they are supposed to" Freya said exhausted looking at her brother.

"Do you know why they are backfiring if she is indeed doing them correctly? Elijah asked.

"I don't know, right now I am focused on reversing everything she did" Freya said.

"Are some of the spells that you need time to fix dangerous to any one in this house?" he asked.

"As of right now no, the ones that are going to take the longest I have to find loopholes to be able to reverse" Freya said tiredly.

"If you need anything let me know, I'll leave you to it" Elijah said as he gave the little witch one last glance before leaving the room.

"Do all your brothers have that look?" Jayme asked barely above a whisper.

"What look?" Freya said as she was searching through her notes.

"Menacing" she said.

"Pretty much, best to stay out of their way" Freya said glancing at the girl.

"I'll remember that, especially the one who has a human for a girlfriend" Jayme said looking at the open doorway.

"Just don't do anymore spells or touch anything until I can figure this out" Freya said trying to change the subject off Kol and Elena.

"Why does he have a human as a girlfriend?" Jayme asked.

"Why the sudden interest?" Freya countered back.

"No reason really...guess I find it interesting that a vampire who has been around for centuries falls for girl who is human" Jayme said with a dreamy smile.

"I guess I never thought about it like that" Freya said with a slight smile.

She worried about this girls romantic notion of a vampire and a human together. But what really worried is how long had Jayme been messing with spells she knew nothing about...or did she? Freya hoped Jayme had not interfered with the legend, otherwise there would be consquences for both Kol and Elena. They would love each other from afar, and destroy each other in close proximity.

"Stop thinking...please" Jayme pleaded.

"You can read my mind?" Freya asked astonished.

"Yes, mostly I try really hard to block people though. I don't like knowing their thoughts" she said with sad eyes.

"So what was I thinking about?" Freya asked testing her.

"You think I find a vampire and human together romantic, you're worried I have been messing up spells on purpose and I don't know anything about a legend or what it does to vampires and humans" Jayme said looking at Freya.

"Interesting" Freya said as she continued searching through old notes.

It took both Nik and Rebekah's strength to move the rack partially blocking the hidden passageway. Once they had moved it and got ready to see where it led to, Elijah came walking up.

"I see you two found where she has been coming in at" Elijah said.

"Took a better part of an hour, we were just getting ready to see where it goes to" Rebekah said.

"Shall we?" Nik said with a devious smile.

"You first...just in case" Rebekah trailed off with a smile.

"Always the thoughtful one Rebekah" Elijah chimed in with a smirk.

"Thank you, I like to think so" she said.

"Are two coming or still thinking on my possible demise" Nik stated as he headed into the passageway.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Kol was thankful that being a vampire didn't really require much sleep, he wasn't comfortable with that witch in the house. He didn't want her near Elena, as she was only human and couldn't defend herself against the witch. Then again Elena was tough, she managed to dagger Rebekah. He wish he could have seen that, his sister getting daggered by someone other than their brother, granted he shouldn't find that amusing but he did which made him smirk. After a few minutes of admiring his girlfriends spunk he phone vibrated on the stand next to the bed.

 _We found the passageway. Nik, Elijah and I are going to check it out_ Rebekah had texted.

 _Ok. Be careful down there. No telling what that little witch did. Let me know when you make it through_ Kol texted back.

 _I will_ Rebekah sent back.

"What time is it?" Elena asked waking up.

"It's still late, you should get more sleep love" Kol said.

"I will, first I need to get out of these clothes and into my pj's" she said with a smile as she got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Or you could just get out of your clothes" he suggested teasing her before she shut the bathroom door.

Elena emerged in her usual tank top and pajama bottom shorts and crawled back into bed. They laid there in silence facing one another looking into each other's eyes. Finally Elena leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. Wanting more, Kol wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her flush up against him. His hand moved down to grasp her hip as he deepened the kiss, and she in turn had wrapped her leg around his waist. Kol moved to where Elena was now under him and resting his weight on his forearms slightly so he didn't crush her with his weight and broke the kiss.

Elena looked up at him as he looked down at her, neither saying a word as he leaned down and kissed her gently. She ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist, using his vampire speed Elena was between the wall and him. She felt him smile against her lips which made her open her eyes to look at him.

"What?" Elena asked.

"For some reason every time you wrap your legs around my waist I want you up against the wall" Kol said before kissing her again as he started to undress her.

As Elena was unzipping his pants he had started trailing kisses on her neck which was sending shockwaves down her spine. Kol's fangs had appeared as he brushed them lightly against her neck. The vampire part of him wanted to sink his fangs into her neck as he entered her, the urge each time they made love was getting stronger and harder to resist. Kol stopped kissing her neck and rested his forehead against hers fighting to gain control.

"Kol, I know what you want, that rush that vampires get. I trust you. Show me that side of you" she whispered softly.

"I don't want to hurt you and chance losing you because I can't control what happens when we are together like this" Kol whispered back.

"You won't hurt me and you won't lose me. I walked into this knowing what you are and what you are capable of" she whispered.

"I love you Elena" Kol said quietly as he lowered his lips to her neck, slowly entering her and gently pierced her neck with his fangs. The rush he was feeling was like no other. He never experienced anything like this the whole time he had been a vampire.

"And I love you Kol Mikaelson" she whispered as his fangs were at her neck and he was inside her.

This was another first for Elena, and the rush that came with it was like nothing she had experienced before. Kol had controlled himself and he kissed her hard on the lips as his tongue entered her mouth and vice versa, pushing harder and faster knowing she was close to going over the edge and taking him with her. Afterwards he carried her to the bed, covering them both up and wanting her again when his phone vibrated on the nightstand.

"My sister always did have bad timing" he said as he picked up his phone to read the text.

 _We made it through. Leads behind the house by the old worn gazebo_ Rebekah had texted.

 _Ok_ Kol texted back.

"Did they find out where she was getting in?" Elena asked.

"By the old gazebo, guess we better get dressed before the knocking starts" Kol joked.

"Good idea" she said.

"Before I forget, I don't need my siblings thinking I lost control with you" he said as he bit into his wrist and offering it to her, she took it without hesitation and the bite healed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

No sooner than Kol had told Elena they should get dressed there was a knock at the door. He looked over at Elena as she was looking at him with a smile on her face. Kol motioned for Elena to stay behind him and out of sight, then he walked over to the door cautiously and listened, he found it odd that one of his siblings wouldn't let him know it was them. He looked back at Elena and jestered with his hands to text Nik.

 _Get to the house asap. Kol's bedroom_ Elena texted quickly.

"Who is it?" Kol asked cautiously.

No reply came, and he wasn't opening the door until they did. But as he stood near the door an incredible hunger came over him, like he hadn't fed for days. He hoped Nik and the others hurried up because his control was slipping and Elena was in danger with him.

"Elena I need you lock yourself in the bathroom until Nik and the others get here" Kol said strained not looking at her.

"Kol, what's wrong?" she asked starting to feel afraid.

"I'm not sure, I feel like I haven't fed for a long time and I'm not sure how much longer I can stay in control...so please bathroom now" he begged her.

He heard her shut and lock the bathroom door, then decided to move away from the door to see if the hunger would lessen. As he backed away from the door he heard Nik, Elijah and Rebekah come into the house and up the stairs. Kol flung open his bedroom door and stepped outside, they looked at him with a worried look seeing that he had vamped out. Rebekah dashed into the bedroom looking around as did Nik while Elijah stayed with Kol.

"Elena?" Rebekah called out as she heard the bathroom door open.

"Are you alright?" Nik asked concerned.

"Yeah, Kol told me to lock myself in the bathroom until you guys got here" Elena said looking around for Kol.

"He's in the hallway with Elijah" Rebekah said.

"Did he hurt you?" Nik asked her, and she shook her head no.

"Is he ok?" she asked walking towards the open doorway.

Elijah turned to look at Elena as she approached prepared to get between the two if Kol went after her.

"I'm going to check on Freya, while you all figure out what just happened" Rebekah said as she hurried off down the hallway.

"What happened?" Nik asked Kol.

"There was a knock on the door so I went over and asked who was there, no answer and as I stood there I started to feel like I hadn't fed in days so I told Elena to lock herself in the bathroom until you got here" Kol recalled back to them.

"How are you feeling now this close to her?" Elijah asked his younger brother curiously.

"Fine, the hunger is gone" he said puzzled by what had just happened. Noticing that both his brothers flanked Elena, at least he knew they would protect her even if it was from him. RIght now he wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and hold her tight. As if sensing what he wanted Elena stepped forward, looking into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist. He in turn wrapped his arms around her, resting his jaw up against her hair looking at his brothers.

"Elijah, Nik! get in here quick" Rebekah shouted.

Elijah and Nik took off down the hallway as Kol and Elena stood just outside his bedroom. Kol looked to make sure the painting was still where he put it, for now it was one less worry. He continued to hold her relieved she wasn't afraid of him and that he managed to stay in control.

Elijah and Nik made their way to where Rebekah as she was kneeling over Freya out cold on the floor as was the young witch Jayme. The two brothers exchanged looks before trying to wake both Freya and Jayme. Elijah noticed that Jayme had a cut on her head where she had hit it on the edge of the table as she fell. Freya came around first looking to see three of her siblings looking at her with concern.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us, seeing as how our brother almost made Elena dinner and you two are out cold on the floor" Nik said looking at Freya.

"Is Elena alright?" she asked worried.

"She is fine, Kol managed to control himself. I thought this room was cursed from you doing spells correctly?" Elijah mentioned.

"It was, I got most of the spells fixed..including the curse" Freya said.

"That doesn't explain how I come in here to find you two passed out on the floor" Rebekah was saying as Jayme was waking up.

"I can't remember..." Freya trailed off.

"Well it seems the little witch has woken up, maybe she would care to explain what happened in our absense" Nik said starting to get a little angry.

"It would be wise to answer truthfully" Elijah said calmly.

"Alright" Jayme said as she stood up.

"We're waiting" Nik said growing impatient.

"I ruined the spells on purpose, I have to admit Freya I didn't think you would figure out to reverse what I did so fast. Now the painting and Elena being linked took work...the spell I used is here, you just have to find it to fully reverse it. Remember Freya when you were thinking and wondering if I messed with what everyone always thought was legend? I did tell you the truth, didn't know about it until you said it..err thought it. Oh I did do a little spell when I knocked on your brother's bedroom door though, making him think he was hungry. Lucky for his little human, he showed great restraint...pity" Jayme said scathingly as her back was to the door.

Unknowst to the little witch Kol came up behind her and knew what had to be done. His siblings gave nothing away when he appeared in the doorway catching the last part of her little tirade. He reached out and ripped her head off and let it drop to the floor.

"Finally, I thought she was going to try and talk us to death" Elijah said dryly.

"Sorry sister if you still needed her, but it seems she lost her head" Kol smirked.

"I didn't need her, I just didn't want her out of my sight. Everything she did was easy to reverse, I just wanted her to think I needed her" Freya said sweetly.

"Well played sister" Nik said with a smile.

"Is there some kind of spell you can do to prevent anymore intrusions from coming in by the old gazebo out back?" Rebekah asked.

"Let's go" Freya said looking at her sister as they stepped over Jayme's body.

"Well I guess we need to get this mess cleaned up" Nik said cheerfully looking at his brothers.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

By the time Kol had gotten back to his bedroom, he remembered he had told Elena to lock the door so he hoped she was still awake to let him in. He was just getting ready to knock when the door opened.

"Elena I thought I told you not to open the door until making sure who was on the other side" he said upset with her as he shut the door and locking it.

"Sorry I-" she said as Kol interrupted her.

"No I'm sorry, I'm just still on edge from earlier, forgive me?" he asked with a boyish smile.

"You're forgiven, now I really need to get some sleep otherwise I will be falling asleep in class" she said smiling at him as she crawled into bed. Kol undressed and crawled into his bed beside her, pulling her close before closing his eyes.

When Kol woke up the bed was empty and as he went to jump out of bed in a panic, he spotted a note in Elena's hand writing.

 _Kol,_

 _You looked so peaceful and I didn't have the heart to wake you. Rebekah is giving me a ride to school. Will text you during lunch hour xxxoooxxx_

 _Elena_

He got out of bed grabbing his phone to check the time _8:42_ and checked to make sure the painting was still where he had put it. He walked over to the door and locked it before getting a shower. Afterwards he got dressed and grabbed the painting in search of Freya to unlink the painting from Elena.

"Kol just the person I wanted to see, here give me the painting. I figured out what she did, only I will do the spell out here. I don't have the room reversed just yet and this is one spell we don't want to go wrong" she said as set the painting down and chanted her incantation. Afterwards the painting didn't have the glow it seemed to, now it looked more like a normal painting. They wouldn't know until he talked to Elena during her lunch hour, until then the painting remained in sight of Kol.

Kol was getting restless by the time Elena texted him.

 _Hey, anything on the painting?_

 _Yeah Freya wants to make a tiny cut on the left hand, are you up for it..just in case?_

 _Yes, been worrying about it up till now_

 _Ok she is making the cut right now. anything?_

 _No...does it mean it worked?_

 _I hope so love_

 _Me too..I was thinking maybe my house tonight, fix dinner have some friends over so they get to know you a little better...maybe?_

 _Sounds like a plan. Want a ride home after school or do you have a ride with Caroline or Bonnie?_

 _I'll get a ride with Caroline, so my house around 5 :)_

 _Ok. I love you_

 _I love you too and don't be late. See you later :)_

 _Ok_

"So did it work?" Freya asked amused by the fact her brother had forgotten she was even there until she spoke.

"Uh yeah" he said with a smile that reached his eyes.

"You really love her don't you" she stated with a smile.

"That I do sister, speaking of I will be going to her house tonight for dinner so her friends get to know me better. That ought to be interesting" he chuckled.

"Considering your track record with them, that will definitely be interesting. They'll come around Kol, once they see the two of you together" she said.

"I hope so sister, anyways I will leave you to your spells" Kol said as he headed downstairs to pester Nik.

"So Elena you've been spending a lot of nights over at the Mikaelson's, spill...tell us everything" Caroline pleaded.

"Please don't tell us everything...just some of it" Bonnie laughed as they watched Elena blush slightly.

"Is he good?" Caroline teased.

"Caroline!" Elena said blushing even more.

"That means he was good" Bonnie chimed in.

"Well he should be, beings he over a thousand years old" Caroline giggled.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Elena asked as they both shrugged their shoulders.

"Is he ever going to hang out with us so we get to know him better or what?" Caroline asked.

"He is coming over for dinner tonight and you two are invited bring dates" Elena said with a straight face.

"Dates? Can't we just go...stag? Caroline asked, almost pleading.

"I have a date, I will see if he wants to change plans" Bonnie said knowing Caroline would ask.

"Who is your date?" Caroline asked.

"Tristen, aka Adonis" Bonnie said smugly.

"Seriously? Do bring him over it will be fun. Caroline I could ask Kol to bring Klaus..." Elena trailed off.

"Sure why not" Caroline said calling Elena's bluff.

"Ok, I'll text Kol right now" Elena said.

Kol and Nik were in the middle of discussing the dead witch when his phone buzzed. He looked down and seen Elena had texted him.

 _Can you ask Klaus if he would like to come over for dinner. I think Caroline and him would hit it off...I think she likes him :)_

"Nik want to come over to Elena's tonight for dinner, the little blonde you were checking out a few weeks ago will be there" Kol said watching his brother closely.

"Why not" Nik said with a grin.

 _He said why not, we'll see you around 5 then love_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

During dinner Caroline tried really hard not to stare at Nik, instead she focused on how Kol looked at Elena and how her friend looked at him. The two of them stealing glances and knowing looks with little smiles every so often. She couldn't remember a time ever seeing Elena looking at Stefan or Damon like that. Then her mind wandered off onto to the Mikaelson sitting next to her. He was definitely hot, with those long eye lashes, dark blue eyes and his soft looking, slightly curly ginger brown hair and that accent.

"Caroline? Caroline? Earth to Caroline..." Elena said amused that Caroline was lost in thought about something.

"What? Sorry I was lost in lala land" Caroline said slightly embarrassed at where her mind was wandering off too.

"What do you think about in lala land" Nik smirked as she whipped her head around to look at him with guilt written on her face.

"None of your business" she said trying to avoid looking at him at all and turning slightly red.

"I'm going to assume it was about me" Nik teased her.

"No, I was thinking how cute Kol and Elena are together" she said.

"Guess we'll have to take your word for it" he chuckled.

Elena and Bonnie exchanged a look then they both chanced a glance at Caroline who was slightly red in the face and at a loss for words and avoiding making eye contact with Nik. They looked back at one another with big grins, yep Caroline liked the big, bad wolf/vampire.

After dinner Bonnie and Tristen left so they could get to the movies on time, Kol was helping Elena clean up in the kitchen leaving Caroline alone with Nik in the living room.

"Would you like a drink to pass the time?" Nik asked her offering her a glass of bourbon.

"Sure, why not" she said hoping the drink would relax her, so she took the glass and slammed it down like a shot.

"Refill?" he smirked in amusement, knowing he made her nervous as he poured her another. Caroline slammed down that one too, holding out her glass for a third time.

"Yes, thank you" she said with a slight giggle.

"You may want to slow down there love" Nik suggested.

"What if I don't want too?" she said challenging him.

"Then you will have a wonderful hangover in the morning to go to school with" he said.

"Good point" Caroline said as she took a sip.

"I enjoyed this evening" Kol said as he helped Elena clear the table.

"Me too, I think everyone had a good time" she said just as they heard Caroline laughing in the living room, in turn making them smile at each other.

"Sounds like they are hitting off, after he plied her with alcohol" Kol chuckled.

"At least she having fun" Elena said as she finished putting away the rest of the food.

"Ok love the kitchen it clean shall we join them?" he asked.

"Yeah" Elena said as she went to walk past him. He blocked her path, backing her up against the counter and gave her a kiss.

"I've been waiting to do that all through dinner" he smiled against her lips as he backed away.

"Come on, let's join them before Caroline passes out" she laughed as she grabbed his hand pulling him with her.

"Ah, you two done in the kitchen? I would have offered to help but someone such as myself decided to keep the young lady company" Nik said with a grin.

"That's ok, we got it all taken care of" Elena said as she poured Kol and herself a drink.

"Always the gentleman Nik" Kol smirked at his brother.

"He is a gentleman" Caroline said defending him, slurring her words.

"See, she seems to think so" Nik teased.

"Caroline how much have you had to drink?" Elena asked her.

"This is only my third glass" Caroline said proudly.

Elena looked over at Klaus and he was holding up five fingers, and quickly put his hand down when Caroline turned to look at him. Elena just smiled and shook her head as she leaned back sitting next to Kol. Then Caroline had gotten up to turn on some music, wanting Nik to dance with her. Not one to turn down a lady he obliged, thankful it was slow song. Kol stood up offering his hand to Elena, when she took it he pulled her close to dance.

A short time later Nik and Kol got up to leave and Caroline said her goodnights and headed upstairs to Elena's bedroom. Nik headed outside as Kol and Elena said their goodnights, he was almost to the SUV when he stopped and turned towards his left. Kol had turned about the same time as his brother, sensing something wasn't right.

"Elena I want you go back inside, lock the door and stay in your room with Caroline until we come back" Kol said quickly as he joined Nik and followed the scent.

Elena did as she was told and she sat in her window seat peeking out of the curtain every so often waiting for them to return. Then she remembered she hadn't locked the back door, just as she got up to lock her bedroom door she heard someone in the house. She grabbed her phone sending Kol a text just as someone was trying to get into her bedroom.

 _Someone is trying to get in my room_

By the time Kol and Nik made it back to the house even using their vampire speed, the back door was wide open. Kol ran up the stairs calling Elena's name only to see her bedroom door open and both girls gone. He hurried back downstairs to see Nik standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"They're gone, that wolf scent was meant to throw us off. I swear when we find whoever did this..." Kol said with anger and worry.

"Guaranteed brother whoever is responsible won't live to see another day, get ahold of Freya to do a locator spell now" Nik said as he called up Elijah.

"Freya I need you to do a locator spell to find Elena and Caroline" Kol said barely keeping his temper under control.

"I'm on it" she said as they hung up.

"Elijah, drop whatever you're doing. Kol and I are headed home now. I'll explain once we get there" Nik said.

Nik and Kol got home and dashed inside, Kol ran upstairs to seek Freya out on finding Elena and Caroline's location. Elijah had been standing by the window watching for them to come home. Whatever was going on appeared not to be good. He watched his youngest brother run up the stairs as he walked over to Nik.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked with concern.

"We are going on a wolf hunt once Freya finds out where Elena and Caroline are" Nik said with anger in his eyes.

"Wolves took them? When did this happen?" Elijah asked.

"Just as Kol and I were leaving, we were distracted by wolf scent while someone got into the house and took them" he said.

"Did you find out where they are?" Elijah asked Kol as he was coming down the stairs.

"They're near the lake house Elena took me to last weekend, but I didn't see any houses or smell any wolves while out there" Kol said.

"Ok then, let's head out there. We are going on a wolf hunt dear brothers" Nik smirked.

"Just make sure you are close by if Elijah or I get bitten by one" Kol grinned.

"Shall we?" Elijah said as the three of them headed out.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Elena woke up and realized her hands had been bound and she looked over at Caroline to see that she was awake and bound too. Neither of them had no idea who had taken them or why. Elena felt to see if her cell phone was still in her pocket, thankfully it hadn't been discovered. She sent a quick text to Kol and hoped that he along with Klaus would find them soon.

 _Care and I are ok, think we are close to the lake house. Don't know who took us_

 _We're headed that way, I will find you love. Keep your phone hidden_

 _I will bye_

"I got a text from Elena, she says their ok and thinks they are close to the lake house and no idea who took them. She knows we're on the way, and I told her to keep her phone hidden" Kol said relieved she had her phone on her and so far was ok.

"Clever girl, now it's just a matter of finding exactly where they are" Elijah said as they turned off the highway.

"Ok, we go on foot from here" Nik said as he pulled over. Using their vampire speed they were close to the lake house. Now to find out where exactly the girls were before any harm came to either of them.

"Well, well look whose awake" a familiar voice said from the doorway.

Both Caroline and Elena looked at each other before turning to look at their captor with wide eyed shock. Not believing he would stoop this low after everything they all had been through together.

"Tyler" they both said at the same time.

"Yep, nice to see you both have chosen to sleep with the enemy. I mean Klaus killed my mom, even killed your best friend and yet you're with him. And you Elena with the most dangerous Mikaelson...wasn't he going to kill your brother...yet you're dating him" Tyler said sarcastically.

"Klaus and I aren't together" Caroline said.

"Oh but you want to be with him, you can't deny that" he said snidely.

"Why are you doing this Tyler?" Elena asked.

"To get back at Klaus, I know he likes Caroline. You Elena were just an added bonus" he said.

"So you did this out of spite? Tell me what is it going to get you, huh? The only thing you did was make the most dangerous vampire come looking for you along with his hybrid brother. Do you want to die?" Caroline asked.

"Not if they die first, I mean wolf bites are deadly to vampires except Klaus. I lure him here and he can't help Elena's precious lover boy heal from it. After all we all know Kol can't control his temper" Tyler said quite proud of his plan.

"I'll never forgive you Tyler, Kol hasn't done anything to you" Elena said angrily.

"No he hasn't, but I'm trying to protect both of you from them. Can't you two see that? None of the Mikaelson's are good for you" Tyler said.

They all caught the scent at the same time, but didn't follow. The wind had picked up lightly and Kol whipped his head around, he could smell Elena's perfume along with what he assumed to be Caroline's. They agreed silently to see where the scent of perfume would lead them, so they proceeded with caution.

"Now to dangle the bait" Tyler said as he walked over and yanked Caroline up off the floor.

He pulled her outside tying her arms above her head and then he bit her. Knowing he didn't have long he dashed back inside grabbed Elena and took off into the woods. Once he reached the clearing he tied Elena up to a tree with her arms above her head and put tape over her mouth. She could see two sets of glowing eyes waiting for Kol to appear.

Caroline was using most of her vampire strength to break the rafter so she could get free, but in doing so seemed to be speeding up the wolf venom in her system. When she stopped trying to get free, she heard someone whisper her name. She turned her head to the left and there stood Klaus.

"It's a trap, where is Kol?" Caroline asked frantically.

"He and Elijah caught Elena's scent and following it" he said noticing she had been bitten.

"It's a trap, he lured you here so you can't help Kol when the wolves attack him. You need to warn them" she cried.

"First drink, then we go..quickly love and who did this?" Nik said.

"Tyler" she said sadly.

Elijah motioned for Kol to stop and pointed the location of the two wolves flanking Elena in the dark. Kol looked at his brother and smirked as they both stalked their prey. Elijah came up behind the wolf on the right as Kol snuck up on the left one, the two wolves lay dead on the ground with their hearts laying beside them. Elena saw Kol appear from where the one wolf had been waiting for him and noticed Elijah arrive from the direction the other wolf was. Kol ran up to Elena pulling off the tape as Elijah cut down the rope binding her arms.

"Did you kill the two wolves?" she asked looking at them.

"Yes, they laid their hearts at our feet" Elijah said calmly.

"Is Caroline ok?" she asked just as she saw them walking towards them.

"Who took you so I can rip his arms off and beat him to death with them" Kol wanted to know.

"It was the young pup Tyler Lockwood, he did this to get at me and make you mad at the same time. Figured he could kill two Mikaelsons by taking the girls as bait" Nik filled them in.

"I know you're out here Tyler, as you can see your plan failed. I wouldn't show my face in Mystic Falls anytime soon" Nik shouted out.

"Can we just get out of here...please?" Caroline pleaded.

"Good idea in case he has more puppies he wants to sent our way" Elijah said as they all took off towards the SUV using their vampire speed. Once they were inside Nik turned it around and headed towards the highway, his mind was made up both girls would be staying with them until he could find Tyler.

"I don't think I will ever get used to your vampire speed" Elena said to Kol as he pulled her close and held her.

"At least we didn't run into any tree's in the dark" he teased.

"Are you alright Care?" she asked.

"Yeah, just feel betrayed that Tyler would do that" she said softly as Elena reached out and gave her hand a light squeeze. The rest of the ride was in silence until they reached the Mikaelson mansion.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Thank goodness you are all alright" Freya said relieved.

"Yes we made it back without a scratch" Elijah said.

"Freya could you show Caroline the guest bedroom, it's been a long night" Nik asked.

"Sure, come on and then I'll go round up some pajamas and clothes for you" she said as Caroline followed her up the stairs.

"You must be exhausted love, come on" Kol said to Elena they headed up the stairs.

"We need to find Tyler before something like this happens again" Nik said as they headed off to the living room for a much needed drink.

"That we do, but what do we do about the girls...they do have school" Elijah wanted to know.

"I believe he wouldn't be so stupid as to try anything while they are there. Just have to make sure they are never alone until we find him and get rid of him once and for all" Nik said quietly.

Once inside his bedroom he held her in his arms, finally able to release the tension that had built up inside him.

"I think I"m going to get a shower and crawl into bed" she said as she yawned.

"Ok love, I'm going to get a much needed drink downstairs. I will be up in a little while" he said as he gave her a kiss and left her alone in the room.

Elena headed towards the bathroom to take a nice hot shower, afterwards she got dressed and crawled into Kol's huge bed. As she thought about what had happened tonight her eyes drifted shut for some much needed sleep.

Caroline stood in the shower letting the water cascade down her body, thinking about what happened tonight. Knowing Klaus would kill Tyler if he found him. She stepped out of the shower and dressed in the pajamas Freya had laid out on the bed, then climbed into the bed and drifted off to sleep no longer wanting to think about Tyler's betrayal.

"How's Elena?" Elijah asked.

"She was going to take a shower, then sleep" Kol said exhausted as Nik handed him a drink.

"Guess I should have asked how are you doing" his brother said.

"Good, I'll feel even better when we get our hands on Tyler Lockwood so I can rip is bloody arms off" Kol said downing his drink and getting another.

"Well we won't stop until we find him, he wants me then he best come get me" Nik said staring down into his glass.

"So how do we protect the girls until we find him or comes after you again?" Kol wanted to know.

"We figured he wouldn't be so stupid to try anything while they're at school, so they should be safe as long as they stick together in a crowd of people" Nik answered.

"It didn't stop him with two Originals close to Elena's house when he grabbed them" Kol reminded his brother.

"We will just have to make sure he doesn't get another chance, Elena and Caroline need to stay here until he reappears" Elijah said.

"Getting Caroline to stay here until then should be interesting...unless Nik plans to ply her with alcohol every night" Kol chuckled making Elijah and Nik laugh.

"I'll have you know Kol, I can be very charming. Caroline will come around. Speaking of I'm going to check in on her to make sure she is sleeping" Nik said with a grin.

"I'll have to take your word for it, well Elijah I'm going to head upstairs myself so goodnight" Kol said as he was headed upstairs before his brother stopped him.

"Kol? You did good tonight, take care of her" Elijah said as he poured himself another drink and Kol continued up the stairs to his room.

As he neared where the guest bedroom was the door was open so he peeked in to see NIk cover Caroline up. He smiled to himself and headed to his room. He closed the door the quietly, got undressed and crawled into bed next to his reason for existing after a thousand years. He loved watching her sleep, at how peaceful she looked without a care in the world.

The next morning both girls were up and dressed, and headed downstairs towards the dining room when Caroline stopped suddenly, looking back up the stairs making Elena look too.

"What" Elena asked quietly.

"I thought I heard something...wait there it is again" she said not taking her eyes away from the top of the stairs.

"Freya could be doing spells or maybe Rebekah doing something" she said ,hoping that it was.

"I see you two are up, there's breakfast if you want it..." Rebekah trailed off as both girls whipped their heads around to look at her.

"Is Freya downstairs?" Elena asked barely above a whisper knowing Rebekah could hear her.

"She came down when I did. Why are we whispering?" she asked when Caroline looked back up the stairs, this time she heard the noise too.

Elena gently pulled on Caroline's arm and they hurried downstairs to stand by Rebekah as the three of them were looking to see what would appear that was making that noise. Suddenly the noise grew louder and was making a whooshing sound. As they were standing there watching, the three of them didn't hear Freya walk up.

"What are you three looking at?" she asked making them all jump and turning to look at her, as the sound was getting closer.

"We're not sure yet" Rebekah said waiting to see what was coming and now Freya was looking along with them.

Nik, Elijah and Kol could see the four of them looking up the stairs and thought that odd to say the least. Once they neared they were hearing it too.

"What is that?" Kol asked making them jump and four sets of eyes turned to look at him before they resumed what they were doing.

"Whose up there? Come out now and show yourself" Nik spoke loudly. Just then a big black crow appeared frantically trying to find it's way out. He walked over to the front door and opened it and the bird flew past him out into the morning light. They all were relieved and each either giggled or smirked that four vampires, a witch and a human were all looking up the stairs waiting to see what would appear at the top.

"Well that was interesting" Elijah said looking at Nik.

"Ok we need to get to school so we aren't late" Elena said.

"I'll drive you today and one of us will there to pick you up" Kol said as they headed towards his car.

"Sucks feeling like a prisoner" Caroline said from the backseat.

"Once they find him Care things will go back to normal I promise" Elena said to reassure her.

"I hope so" she said staring out the window.

The rest of the ride to school was in silence, as Kol reached over for Elena's hand and brought it to his lips. Caroline watched how gentle he was with her best friend, bringing a smile to her lips. Making her think of last night when Klaus had kissed her hand, wishing she had what Elena did with Kol.

"Alright love here we are, I'll text you later so you know who is picking you up" Kol said leaning over and kissing Elena.

"Thanks for the ride" Caroline said as she was getting out of the car.

"Your welcome" he said warmly as Elena had started to get out.

"Elena...I love you" he said getting her attention.

"I love you too" she answered back smiling. He watched as they got to the front door and drove back home.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The day seemed to go by fast, something that Elena was grateful for. It was exhausting to keep an eye out for Tyler or any other wolves. She was thankful Bonnie was out of town for the science fair. School was almost out, she hoped whoever came to pick them up would drive them home to get more clothes. Caroline seemed on edge, looking as if she was ready to jump out of her skin. Hopefully once back at the mansion she could relax, as she knew Care took what Tyler did hard as they had once dated.

 _Nik and Elijah are picking you two up, Rebekah and I will be back later tonight._

 _Ok. Did you guys get a lead?_

 _We hope so_

 _Be careful_

 _Always love_

 _See you tonight when you get home :)_

 _Ok. Got to go so we can get back on the road_

 _Ok_

After school Nik went a step further and was waiting outside the school doors, as they walked back to the SUV and climbed in Elijah kept looking around as he spoke.

"Did you two have any problems?" he asked finally glancing back at them.

"Nope, everything went fine. Could we stop by Caroline's and my house so we can get some clothes?" Elena asked. Noticing the look that passed between the two and didn't say anything.

"That we can do love, make sure to grab what you will be needing for a few weeks" Nik said.

"Ok, sounds like a plan" Elena said as they headed off to Caroline's first.

Once at Caroline's Elijah got out and accompanied her to the door. She invited him in and they headed off in the direction of her bedroom. Once there he walked into her room with her to make sure everything was ok then walked back out standing right outside the door while she filled two duffelbag suitcases full of the stuff she needed.

"Elijah could you help me carry these two bags out please?" she asked. He walked in and grabbed both bags and out to the SUV they went. When they pulled up at Elena's Nik got out instead wrapping his arm around her, keeping her close to his side.

"We have company, just keeping you close so those two don't get any idea's love. But let's hurry shall we" he said looking down the street, making her look too.

They walked casually up the walkway and once inside dashed upstairs. Elena quickly threw stuff in a bag, then Nik took the bag wrapped his other arm around her and before she knew it they were at the SUV. The ride to the mansion was quiet, Caroline wanted this to be over so she could sleep in her own bed and not be in close proximity to Klaus because she was starting to like him to much, Nik was thrilled that Caroline and him would be under the same roof because he was going to prove to her that he wasn't the bad guy, Elena wanted life to be normal...then again that was going to happen having a vampire for a boyfriend, making her smile, and Elijah just wanted Tyler Lockwood to disappear along with his minion hybrid friends before anything else happened.

"We're home, we'll get your bags. You girls get inside where it's safe" Nik said.

"You know I can take care of myself, I am a vampire too" Caroline said sarcastically to Nik.

"I am well aware of that, but Elena is not" he pointed out. After giving him a dirty look Caroline headed inside with Elena.

"I don't think she like you NIklaus" Elijah smirked as they were getting the girls things.

"I happen to believe your wrong, she'll come around" he said matter of factly.

"If you say so brother" Elijah said shaking his head as they headed into the house.

Later that night Kol and Rebekah arrived back home with no leads as to what Tyler was up to next or where he even was. Rebekah headed off to her room to shower and Kol headed towards the living room.

"Well that was a wasted trip, couldn't find him anywhere. He knows we will be looking for him so he isn't going to be easy to find" Kol said as he poured a bourbon and sat down next to Elena.

"Maybe we need to back off just a little, let him get comfortable and make him wonder what our next move will be" Elijah said.

"Elijah has a good point, and if by chance we catch one of his little friends Tyler isn't really going to care what we do to them. His only concern will be if they said anything or not" Nik said looking at his brothers then at Elena and Caroline.

"So we just wait?" Caroline said exasperated.

"Caroline, what they are saying makes sense. As long as they keep looking the longer and harder it is going to be to find him" Elena said.

"I know you're right, it's just I don't like looking over my shoulder wondering when. I'm worn out and have to study" she said standing up.

"What are you studying for, may I ask?" Nik asked her.

"History" she said looking at him.

"Perfect! I'll help you study, I mean I am an expert on the subject" he said grinning.

"Fine, just don't be all flirty and grinning at me like that" Caroline said.

"Like what?" he chuckled as they left the room.

"Don't you two have history together?" Kol asked Elena.

"Yeah, but we don't study together because we discovered we don't get any studying done. So I'm headed upstairs to do just that...study" she said as she got up.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be up to help you study love" he said.

"Take your time, I'll be at it awhile. Night Elijah" Elena said as she headed out into the hallway.

"Good night Elena" Elijah called out.

Elena made her way upstairs and entered the bedroom. She walked over to her bag and pulled out her notes and history book and laid them on the bed. Then she went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas, when she came back out she saw Kol turning pages in her history book. As she walked out he looked up at her and smiled.

"Im going to take a quick shower, been a long day. Then I'll help you study ok" he said as she was crawling up onto the bed.

Ten minutes later Kol walked out with a t-shirt and sweatpants on and sat down on the bed next to her leaning against the headboard. For the next hour he helped her study, then neither realizing how tired they were fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"When is Bonnie supposed to back?" Caroline asked Elena right before English class.

"Sometime after school, she already knows about Tyler" she said as they entered class.

They both sat down, relieved this was the last class for the day. They would be even more relieved when Tyler was found, yet afraid what was going to happen to him once he was. When the bell rang they jumped up and headed to their lockers. While at their lockers gathering their stuff, they realized several of the girls staring in the direction of the entryway of the school. When they turned to see what had caught people's attention Klaus and Kol were walking down the hallway, both receiving some flirty glances.

"So what brings you two inside, instead of waiting outside?" Elena asked Kol smiling up at him.

"Kol was intrigued to see how you spend your day" Nik teased.

"I was, now I see why it's so boring" Kol said with a grin as he took Elena's hand in his and headed outside with Nik and Caroline walking behind them. Once outside Elena's phone buzzed in her back pocket.

 _I need to speak with you_

 _About what?_

 _Tyler_

 _Where do you want to meet?_

 _Your second home :)_

 _Ok_

"Stefan just texted me, wanting to meet" Elena said once they were in the SUV.

"You're not meeting him alone love, it's not safe" Kol reminded her.

"He said your house would work, if that's ok" she said looking at Klaus.

"Best we find out what the young Salvatore wants" Nik said.

"To talk about Tyler" she replied.

"Interesting to say the least" Kol responded.

"Maybe he knows where Tyler is, and this will all be over soon" Caroline said hopefully.

Back at the mansion they all headed inside, Caroline plopped down in the armchair, while Nik went and poured Kol and himself a drink, Kol stood next to Nik while they waited for Stefan to arrive and Elena sat down on the couch leaning back with her eyes closed. The doorbell rang making them all wait with anticipation of what Stefan had to say. Kol walked over and sat on the arm of the couch next to Elena and Nik was standing where he was still close enough to Caroline if something should happen.

"Welcome Stefan, and just so you know both girls are here of their own free will" Nik said with a smile.

"Thanks, I never doubted that for second" Stefan said looking Klaus in the eye.

"So what brings you into the wolf's den so to speak?" Kol asked.

"Well Damon got a lead from someone where Tyler and some other hybrids may be. He's headed there now to check it out and let me know when he gets there" he said.

"So you let your brother go alone, knowing full well if Tyler finds out that you are here and Damon just shows up there...well you and I both know what a wolf bite can do to vampires" Nik said surprised.

"You know Damon...impulsive. Kind of reminds me of someone else, and yes I am aware of it and so is Damon" Stefan said looking at Kol then back at Klaus.

"I see, wants to play hero does he or will he betray us for something he wants back" Nik said amused knowing full well Damon wanted Elena back, thinking this was the way to do it.

"I think I got through to him where Elena is concerned and if he tries to betray you...then he betrays me...considering I'm here. All he is supposed to do is see if the information is true, relay to me, then I give it to you without Tyler knowing he's there" Stefan said.

"Provided Tyler doesn't smell him coming first and lay an ambush" Kol said.

"Hopefully he'll be in and out before Tyler realizes it" Stefan said.

"And if he should discover a vampire was there, then he'll have plenty of time to go into hiding somewhere else and it will all have been for nothing. The element of surprise will be gone, if your brother screws up" Nik said slightly aggravated.

"Ok, let's just assume for now Damon can pull it off. Besides if the information is true and Tyler does try to leave then he can follow him. So it won't be for nothing" Elena said.

"Elena's right, give him chance before automatically assuming he will mess up" Caroline said slightly annoyed.

"I guess she told you brother" Kol said with a smirk directed at his brother.

"Let's hope he succeeds" Nik said as he poured himself another drink and offering Stefan one.

Damon carefully followed the trail up towards the caves, stopping every now and then to listen if he could hear Tyler or any of the hybrids close by. The last thing he needed was to get bitten by a one of them, as he sincerely doubted Klaus would help him out this time. He hoped he could redeem himself in Elena's eyes, even though he knew he lost her to an Original. He loved her enough to let her go and hoped Kol knew how lucky he was to be loved by her.

"I'm going to head home and as soon as I hear from Damon I'll let you know what he found out if anything and thanks for the drink" Stefan said as he got up to leave handing his glass to Kol.

"You're welcome to stay and dine with us, dinner should almost be ready" Nik said.

"Sure, why not" he said as Kol this time poured him another drink.

"Yay" Caroline said with a smile.

Damon could see through the tree's what he thought was a campfire, but from where he was at he couldn't be sure. So he slowly moved further to his right until he got a better view, and stayed where he was not wanting a hybrid to by chance smell him. He only hoped if Tyler was here he made an appearance soon, the longer he stuck around the more the likelihood of being discovered. Finally after an hour Damon figured the source that gave him the information was mistaken and this was just a dead lead. Just as he turned to head back down the hillside he got a glimpse the person they were looking for...Tyler.

He quickly and quietly headed back down towards his car, once there he climbed inside and called Stefan before driving off down the road a few miles.

"Found him, about 60 miles out of Mystic Falls. He's up at the caves we found when we were hiding from our father and he's not alone" Damon said when Stefan answered.

"We'll be there as as we can, where are you at?" Stefan asked while everyone was staring at him waiting to find out where Tyler was.

"I'm parked a few miles down the road, less likely to be discovered and if I am...I know how to act surprised" he said.

"Ok see you soon" Stefan said as he hung up.

"Well where is Tyler?" Nik wanted to know as Elijah walked in.

"He along with some others are up at these caves about 60 miles from here, I know where they are. Damon is waiting for us a few miles away so he isn't seen" Stefan told them.

"Guess we are going on a road trip, you girls are staying here. We'll be back shortly" Nik stated.

"Let's get going while we have the element of surprise on our side still" Elijah said as they all walked out in to the foyer.

"Be careful" Elena said to the four of them as they headed out the front door.

"You two go back inside where it's safe love" Kol said, then gave her a quick kiss before turning and hurrying to the SUV.


	33. Chapter 33

**sorry for the short chapter. I want to thank everyone who has read My Love up to this point. next chapter will be longer I promise :)**

 **Chapter 33**

Not even an hour later Stefan and the others met up with Damon and they decided it would be best if they went on foot. Using their vampire speed it didn't take them long to get within a mile of Tyler's little camp. The five vampires carefully and quietly moved closer, knowing they needed to take out the three hybrids keeping watch. Elijah, Stefan and Damon used their vampire speed to come up behind them and ripped out their hearts simultaneously before the three could call out for help.

Then they moved back to the shadows and waited for Tyler to appear, Nik wanted to drain him dry while Kol just wanted to rip his head off and be done with it. They all turned their heads towards the left at the sound of something moving around making a lot of noise. All of them looked at each other and waited, looking back up towards the cave entrance. Tyler and two hybrids appeared taking in the three dead hybrids laying on the ground. Then they heard noise and the the two hybrids headed in that direction as did Kol and Elijah while Tyler was looking around nervously waiting for their return.

"Scott...Brad did you find anything?" Tyler called out into the darkness.

"No, only you" Nik said from behind him.

"I'm not afraid of you Klaus" Tyler said with bravado.

"You should be, as our brother didn't come alone...not sure if this belongs to your mate Scott or what was his name? Brett...Brad" Kol said holding a hybrid heart in his hand as he walked up to Tyler with Elijah right behind him, dropping the hybrid heart at Tylers feet.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"A little birdy told us, that's all you need to know" Nik said calmly.

"How many more of you are there out here beside the five we killed?" Elijah said with cold eyes.

"We're all over out here" Tyler said swallowing hard knowing the others were to far away to help him.

"Hmmm...we've been out here for a few hours and it's been really fairly quiet...I think they are out here but not close enough to be of any real use to you right now" Nik said coldly.

"To think if you had just left the girls out of this, none of this would be taking place right now. Shame really because they thought you were their friend and accepted what you were...betrayal hurts the worst when it comes from family or friends" Elijah said with his usual calmness that was more frightening than Kol being out of control.

Damon and Stefan continued to watch from the darkness knowing they wouldn't kill Tyler right away if at all, but they were going to torture him.

Elena and Caroline awaited their return, dreading what was in store for Tyler. Freya and Rebekah knew that both feared for their friend yet felt betrayal at the length he went just to make Nik angry, again. They knew their brother gave more than his fair share of chances to others, until they crossed him and made it personal.

"Elena you're going wear a hole in the floor from all your pacing, not to mention you're making me tired just watching you" Rebekah said to her.

"Sorry, I'm just worried" Elena said as she sat down on the couch next to Caroline.

"I'm sure they're fine, they know to be cautious" Freya said reassuringly.

"Freya's right Elena, they're probably on their way back" Caroline said, trying to convince herself and to stop thinking about what they might be doing to Tyler.

"It's late and you two have school tomorrow, you should try to get some rest" Freya said.

"Oh no Freya had turned motherly on us" Rebekah said with a smile to lighten the mood in the room.

"Yeah, I got a ton of homework I need to get done first" Caroline said as she stood up then pullling Elena up to head upstairs.

"Good night you two" Elena said with a yawn.

"Good night" Freya and Rebekah said at the same time.

Two hours later the SUV pulled up, Freya and Rebekah stood in entryway waiting and wondering what the fate of the young hybrid was. Elena and Caroline had heard them come home and waited at the top of the stairs to learn what his fate was to be if they hadn't killed him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The front door opened and Elijah walked in first spotting both of his sisters waiting to hear of Tyler's fate, then Nik walked in holding on to what appeared to be a chain and at the end of it was Tyler wearing a metal collar. As soon as Caroline spotted him she stomped down the stairs with Elena right behind her as Kol walked in and shut the door. Elena walked over to stand next to Kol while Caroline marched right up to Tyler.

"That is for kidnapping us, betraying our friendship and for biting me" she said angrily as her hand connected hard to his cheek, while Elena looked on surprised Caroline slapped him.

"Well Tyler I'm going to go easy on you, I'm going to let them decide your fate...but not tonight" Nik said amused looking at him.

Klaus led him down to the cellar with Elijah right behind them, Kol stayed upstairs and was getting ready to fill them in on what happened when Elena's cell phone buzzed in her pocket.

 _Did they get home alright with the package?_

 _Yeah, thank you for helping_

 _Figured it was the least we could do for me acting like a dick_

 _:)_

 _Good night_

 _Good night Damon_

"Just checking to make sure you guys got home with Tyler" Elena said looking at Kol.

"He was where we were told he would be, wasn't very smart to only have a handful of hybrids with him though. They were easy to get rid of" Kol said.

"Probably thought he was safe where he was hiding, but for him to be found doesn't that mean a hybrid turned on him? I imagine he only told those he trusted" Rebekah stated.

"What are you getting at" Caroline asked.

"I'm just saying we shouldn't trust the person who so easily gave him up, for all we know it was a plan to get Tyler in the house closer to them" she pointed out.

"Rebekah's right, he would have only told a handful of people so he has to know who it was" Freya said.

"I'm going to the cellar to let our brothers know" Kol said as he started to walk away.

"Should I let Stefan and Damon know?" Elena asked as she ran to catch up to him.

"No, not until we're sure Damon wasn't a part of it" Kol said.

"Ok" Elena said with a worried look on her face.

"Sorry love, just precaution. It's my job to keep you safe from those who would do you harm to get to me or my family" he said looking down at her.

"I understand, I just hope they weren't involved" she said.

"I know, I better get down there. You should try and get some sleep if you can. I love you" he said with a smile.

"I love you too" she said smiling back at him as he turned to head down to the cellar.

As she walked back to the others she felt more tired than she realized and told them goodnight as she headed upstairs. She grabbed her pajamas and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower, then she crawled into the big bed and fell asleep.

"I thought you were staying upstairs with the girls in case any of his hybrid friends decided to be stupid and pay us an unexpected visit?" NIk said as soon as he spotted his younger brother.

"Something we didn't think of, don't either one of you find it odd how easy he was to find? I mean I doubt you told many people where you would be hiding" Kol said as his dark gaze bore into Tyler's.

"What are you suggesting? That it was plan to get him into the house closer to the girls?" Elijah asked.

"What a clever idea, but at the same time a stupid one. We could have killed you before we got here. So Tyler which hybrid betrayed you...if it was betrayal at all?" Nik asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tyler said smugly.

"I would compel you, but I can faintly smell vervain which means it's wearing off. Be rest assured I will find the person who helped in this little plan" Klaus said.

"Nobody helped me do anything" Tyler said.

"And I think you're lying Tyler. But it doesn't matter, as your fate will depend on what the girls decide tomorrow" he said with an amused look.

Tyler watched as the three brothers turned to head upstairs, it was unnerving to have their dark gazes on him especially Kol's. He knew who had betrayed him, and he also knew what was in store for Kol. After he saw the way Elena looked at Kol upstairs, he decided he wasn't going to help the person who turned on him.

"Wait" Tyler called out making all three of them turn to look at him.

"Decided to come clean?" Nik said.

"I know who told you and I know why" he said.

"Who betrayed you and for what reason?" Elijah asked.

"Damon Salvatore, pretty sure Stefan has no idea. Damon wants Elena to think that he accepts her relationship with you to gain her trust back, he plans on compelling her without her knowledge to poison her mind against you. That's why we took her along with Caroline from her house that night so he could, but you showed up before he did. He plans on taking you down anyway he can" Tyler said looking at Kol.

"Why the change of heart?" Kol asked.

"I saw upstairs how the two of you looked at each other, and right before you came down here I heard you two talking. I know where she belongs and it's not with Damon...not anymore" Tyler said.

"So you taking Caroline was to get at me, and taking Elena was for Damon?" Nik asked.

"Yeah" he said looking at Nik.

"So Damon is willing to go to any length to get his ex-girlfriend back even if it means hurting her in the process" Elijah said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm going upstairs to bed before I decide to go rip Damon Salvatore apart" Kol said and turned to leave.

"Rest assured brother Damon will get his" Nik said smoothly.

"I'm going to go make sure Kol is indeed in his bedroom with Elena" Elijah said then he was gone.

"You have been most helpful Tyler, see you in the morning" Nik said with a smirk leaving Tyler alone.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Kol went upstairs and was about to enter his room when he sensed one of his siblings close by. He turned and saw Elijah walking towards him.

"Checking up on me brother to make sure this is where I was headed?" Kol asked.

"Yes, old habits are hard to break" Elijah answered.

"On the other side of this door sleeping is the reason Elijah I'm standing here. When she finds out, she's going to be hurt by him yet again" Kol said.

"I know. She's been through a lot in her young life, but she will get through this because of you. Well brother I'm headed back downstairs to fix myself a stiff drink, been a long night" Elijah said with a tired sigh.

"I hope you're right, make it a double" Kol said.

"I might just do that, good night Kol" he a smile as he turned to leave.

"Good night" Kol said as he entered his bedroom.

He closed the door as quietly as he could then walked over towards the bed. He looked down at her sleeping and smiled, still amazed that this mere girl was his and that she loved him. Kol undressed and laid down beside her putting his arm around her. Elena snuggled closer to him in her sleep giving him satisfaction in knowing she wanted to be here with him.

"I love you Elena" he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Elena woke up alone in the bed, she checked the time and even though it was still early she got up and headed to the bathroom to shower. From downstairs Kol could hear the shower running and was going to head upstairs but decided against it considering the last time she was in the shower, she was almost late for school. The memory of that morning put a smile on his face. A few minutes later Rebekah walked into the kitchen noticing how happy Kol seemed to be.

"Looks like someone is in a good mood this morning" Rebekah teased.

"I am dear sister" he countered back.

"Oh, then tell me brother why are you in a good mood?" she asked.

"Because I enjoy waking up with Elena beside me, she is my everything Rebekah. Something that I thought I would never have being a vampire" he said thoughtfully.

"Well you do have it, so don't ever mess it up" she teased.

"Don't mess what up?" Elena asked as she entered the kitchen.

"My sister was just letting me know not to ever screw up with you" he said smiling.

"Well you keep being you and I don't plan on going anywhere...but to school. Thank goodness it's Friday" Elena said as she walked up to him standing on tip toe to kiss him.

"You are aware Kol that is not her back your hand is on" Rebekah smirked at him.

"Yes Rebekah I am aware of it" Kol chuckled when he realized Elena's face turning red and moved his hand back to her waist.

"See you've gone and embarrassed Elena...men" Rebekah said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm going to go see if Caroline is up and getting ready" Elena said as she tried to pull away from Kol and his grip tightened around her waist pulling her flush up against him as he bent his head down and kissed her.

"Ugh...I'm leaving...in fact I'll check to see if she is up and ready" she said as she headed out into the hallway.

"You look adorable when you blush by the way" Kol said with a smirk.

"Glad you think so" she said smiling at him.

"At least now I know how to get rid of my sister, I just have to kiss you like this" he whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

"Ok, Caroline and I really need to get going so we aren't late for school" Elena said pulling away.

"Have a good day at school love" he said.

"Slow down love, unless of course you are in a hurry to get away from my brother. If that is the case I'm available" Klaus teased Elena as she bumped into him.

"Sorry, and aren't you interested in someone? Speaking of..." she said smiling as she heard Caroline telling her to hurry up.

"Ah, you got me there" he said.

"So what are you really going to do with Tyler?" Kol asked as soon as he heard the front door shut.

"Wait until the girls come home and let them decide" Nik said.

"You do realize with the threat gone Caroline will most likely want to go home. Elena probably will too, which I am ok with because I can go there. But you and Caroline aren't exactly an item" Kol said.

"Yet, we aren't an item yet. I may not be her first love, but I will be her last" he said grinning.

"What will be whose last?" Elijah asked entering the room.

"Nik likes Elena's friend Caroline" Kol said with a smile.

"Ah, the baby vampire. With Tyler downstairs won't she want to go home? Not that I mind lovely ladies in the house" Elijah said.

"I'll just have to be at my most charming to get her to come to me" Nik stated with a smirk.

"Well as your brothers we know you pretty well especially when you get that look in your eyes" Kol said.

"Niklaus we know your charm, and most women tended to flee except the that crazy one...what was her name...ah yes...Aurora" Elijah said looking at Nik.

"That was low Elijah" Nik smirked.

"That was low to bring up Nik's ex-girlfriend that was obsessed with him...on second thought it was kind of funny" Kol chuckled.

"I thought so too" Elijah said with a grin.

"What did I miss?" Freya said looking at her brothers.

"What is everyone grinning about?" Rebekah asked from behind Freya.

"We were just discussing Aurora" Kol said.

"Wasn't she Nik's crazy ex-girlfriend?" Rebekah asked.

"That woman was certifiable" Elijah said.

All his siblings nodded in agreement and it was true Aurora was obsessed him along with her petty jealousy when he talked to other women which led him to leave her behind when they had fled that night so long ago.

"What are your plans for our guest or are you sticking by what you said and letting Caroline and Elena decide?" Rebekah asked.

"That is the plan" he said.

"What if they decide to let him go, then what will you do?" Freya asked.

"Then we'll let him go" Nik said really not liking that idea but knowing it could be a possibility.

Later that day at school Caroline and Elena sat down with Bonnie to talk about the decision that was left up to the two girls to make about Tyler.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"What's going on with you two?" Bonnie asked.

"Tyler was found" Elena said.

"Well that's a good thing right? Uh-oh it's not a good thing" Bonnie said when she saw the looks on her two best friends faces.

"Klaus left it up to us on what to do with him" Caroline said worriedly.

"Do what with him exactly? You don't plan on letting Klaus kill Tyler...do you?" Bonnie whispered.

"No, of course not. We are trying to figure out how just to get him to leave town" Caroline said.

"Do you think he will?" she asked.

"We hope so, otherwise if he does something stupid again we won't be able to help him" Elena said.

"Sounds like I missed a lot being gone, can't one of them compel him...unless he has a lot of vervain in his system" Bonnie said.

"He does, he must have an unlimited supply hidden somewhere. But it should be wearing off if it hasn't already" Caroline said hoping the latter was true.

"Do you think Klaus will let Tyler go if you two tell him that is what you want?" Bonnie asked looking at her two friends.

"That's the plan, but as we all know plans seem to never work" Elena said skeptically.

"Us girls can dream...right?" Caroline questioned with a slight smile.

"Yes we can, there's the bell" Bonnie said as they headed to history class.

The three girls sat in class barely listening to the teacher, they just wanted the day to be over so they hopefully send Tyler on his way out of Mystic Falls. Elena wasn't sure how Kol would take their decision and she hoped he would understand. Caroline knew Klaus would stand by the decision even though he wouldn't be happy about it. Bonnie wished none of this was happening to them, danger seemed to be attracted to them. Granted it hadn't helped when Klaus had set his sights on Caroline while Kol went from hating Elena to becoming her boyfriend. Finally the bell rang bringing them out of their train of thought.

"I'm headed home, unless you need me" Bonnie said not wanting to step foot in the Mikaelson mansion.

"We'll be fine, I imagine you've missed home. Besides you're still wrapping your head around the whole Kol and Elena thing...Klaus, me whatever it is" Caroline said as if she could read her friends mind.

"Yeah I have and being around all of them at once would be a bit overwhelming" Bonnie said with a relieved smile.

"We'll talk to you later Bon" Elena said smiling as she got into Caroline's car.

They talked about the day at school and how close graduation was. But in the back of both their minds was how Klaus and Kol were going to react on their decision to let Tyler go. As they approached the house, they both looked at each other with a look of dread but knew they had to get it over with.

"I am so not looking forward to this, I hope Klaus doesn't lose his temper like he is prone to do" Caroline said kind of worried on his reaction.

"It will be fine, otherwise he shouldn't have left the decision to us" Elena reasoned with confidence.

"You know what? You are absolutely right" Caroline said with a giggle as they got out of the car.

Once they both got to the front door their bravado was slipping away, with one last look at each other they entered the house. They both headed towards to the living room and their steps slowed as they got closer.

"Well girls have you made a decision?" Nik said from behind them making them both jump and turn to look at him. They knew he had done it on purpose as the all to well know Mikaelson smirk was plastered on his face.

"We have" Caroline said with as much courage she could muster and giving Elena a worried look.

"I'm going to take it from the looks on your faces, you have chosen to let Tyler go? Just know he attempts anything again neither of you will have a say" he said, knowing full well they would let Tyler go.

"We want him to leave Mystic Falls too" Elena said as Kol walked out of the living room towards her.

"Ah...well it's settled then. Shall we go down to tell Tyler the good news" Nik said.

As Caroline, Elena and Kol followed Nik down into the cellar. Caroline hoped he would take the offer and leave town. Kol wasn't anymore thrilled with the girls offer than Nik was, but his brother made the decision to let them decide. He personally wanted to rip Tyler's arms off to prevent any future issues but he knew Elena would not approve. It was bad enough he still had to tell her about Damon's part in all this.

"We brought you some guests Tyler, hope your night was a pleasant one" Nik smirked.

"It was superb" Tyler said sarcastically.

"So do you have anything to say for yourself before we tell you what we decided to do with you?" Caroline asked.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry Caroline for biting you to just get back at him and Elena I'm sorry for believing Damon, he had me fooled" Tyler said and realizing from the look on Elena's face she had no idea what he was referring to.

"What does Damon have to do with all this?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Love what Tyler is trying to say is...Damon put him up to taking you. He planned to come to the rescue, compel you to turn against me. Only we got there before he did" Kol said as he saw the hurt fill her eyes with the realization of Damon's betrayal.

"So Damon wanted you to kidnap me, thinking I would take him back?" she asked, her anger towards Damon building.

"I'm so sorry Elena" Tyler said hoping she would forgive him for his part in helping Damon.

"We decided to let you go Tyler on one condition...move away from Mystic Falls...at least for awhile" Caroline said as Kol and Nik were unchaining him.

"I can do that" he said as Elena and Caroline headed upstairs.

"If by chance on your way out of town you happen by the Salvatores give Damon our best will you" Nik said.

"Kol? I'm sorry for the part I played with Damon. I believed him" Tyler said.

"What made you change your mind that I hadn't compelled her?" Kol asked him.

"I saw how you two looked at each other, and when I overheard you talking last night. I know now that you would do anything for her" Tyler stated as they got to the top of the stairs.

"I thank you for that, best be on your way before Nik changes his mind" Kol said. Tyler nodded with one last look at Elena and Caroline as he shut the front door closed.

Kol knew Elena was extremely upset and from the look on Caroline's face she knew what Damon had done also. He stood there looking at her and her back at him with out saying a word, Caroline realizing they needed alone time to talk she headed towards the living room.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Damon's part" Kol said wishing the pain in her eyes wasn't there.

"I know and I'm not upset with you. I'm upset with Damon for making me believe he had accepted us together" she said as she walked up to stand in front of him taking his hands in hers and looking up at him.

"I'm sorry that he hurt you...want me rip his arms off so you can beat him with them?" Kol said in a teasing manner.

"Could you imagine the look on his face getting beat with his own arms?" she asked as she then started to laugh.

"I'm sure it would be one of disbelief" Kol chuckled as he guided her up the stairs. Once they had gotten to his bedroom door he turned to face her putting both his hands on either side of her face and kissed her.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

It was Saturday morning and Elena woke up while Kol was in the shower, thinking about last night and how they just held each other until they both fell asleep. This morning her emotions were still raw after finding out Damon was behind what had happened. She knew Kol would have told her about Damon, it was just a case of Tyler blurting it out before he could. She crawled off the bed when she heard the bathroom door open.

"You know you could have joined me and saved on the water" Kol smirked at her.

"I'll remember that next time, now it's my turn" she said with a smile as she went into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Kol sat in his bedroom waiting for Elena to come out so they could talk in privacy about Damon, he only hoped she was up for it. It probably was a blow for Damon to discover that she had moved on and not with just some guy but with another vampire that was his enemy. Anyone who knew Kol knew you didn't touch what was his, and Elena was his always and forever. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the water shut off in the bathroom. He stood up and walked over to the painting of her, still in awe of Nik's artwork.

"See something you like?" she said from behind him.

"That I do, I have a thing for a girl with long dark hair and brown smiling eyes" he said turning around to look at her.

"You do huh?" she said as he walked towards her.

"And I'm going to show her how much" he said as he lifted her up making her wrap her legs around his waist as she leaned down to kiss him.

"You know this always leads to other things" she smiled against his lips.

"You're right it does" he said putting her down with a sigh and another quick kiss.

"What's on your mind?" Elena asked him.

"We need to talk about Damon" he said pulling her down on his lap in the big comfy chair in his room.

"I know, not even sure where to begin on how I feel about it all. Still trying to process what he did" she said.

"I'm not taking his side but I understand his rash decision making, it couldn't have been easy when you went missing then found with me of all people. Then to make things worse he along with your friends realized we were together and thought I had compelled you away from them" he said.

"You're probably right, still doesn't help me figure out what I should do about what he did" she said.

"All I know is you won't be seeing him alone anytime soon without one of us with you, at least with Freya's spell no vampire can compel you into anything. Probably wouldn't stop him from trying though" Kol said.

"Would another witch be able to break the spell Freya did?" Elena asked a little bit worried.

"No love, they couldn't. Freya made sure of that" he said to ease her mind.

"Good" she said as her stomach growled.

"Up you go so I can make you some breakfast" Kol said with one last quick kiss before they stood up and headed downstairs.

"You know you don't have to fix me anything" she said.

"I know, but it's something I like doing for you" he said looking at her with a smile.

"Ok but let me help, you make to much" Elena said with a giggle.

"Kol makes to much what?" Elijah asked looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Food" Kol and Elena said at the same time making them both laugh.

"Glad to see you two in such great moods this morning" Elijah said with a smile.

"Rebekah!" Klaus was shouting from somewhere down the hall.

"To bad the same can't be said about Niklaus" Elijah said dryly.

"Wonder what our little sister has done to irk Nik so early in the bloody morning" Kol said with a smirk.

"I can hear you just fine Nik, no need to shout down the house" Rebekah said sarcastically.

"I better go see what is going on before it becomes a shouting match" Elijah said as he put down the paper and got up to go into the hallway.

"We have problems with the Salvatores and I find you were there sleeping with the enemy?" Nik said in a raised voice.

"Niklaus, Elena happens to be in the kitchen and probably has heard what you just said" Elijah said calmly giving Nik a scolding look.

"Great, thanks a lot Nik...why don't you go climb on the rooftop and shout it from there" Rebekah said as she stormed off to her bedroom.

"It's bad enough what Damon Salvatore has done, then I find our sister has slept with him" Nik said in a lowered voice.

"Great job Nik, think you could be any louder in the hallway?" Kol said as he walked up to him clearly angry with his older brother.

"It's ok Kol" Elena said.

"No it isn't, everytime we turn around Damon is always the cause of your pain" Kol said barely hanging onto his anger.

"I am sorry love, I didn't mean for you to hear what you did" Nik said sincerely looking at Elena.

"I know, and I'm going to be ok. I just now have to figure out how I'm going to handle Damon" she said looking at all three of them.

"I'm sure you will, you've always been a strong girl" Elijah said with a smile.

"Before I forget Caroline dashed home and said she would be back within the hour" Nik said.

"Ok, now I'm headed back to the kitchen" Elena said just as her stomach growled again in protest of not being fed yet making all three brothers laugh.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"While Elena feeds her growling stomach, let's go somewhere more private to discuss certain things" Nik said looking at his two siblings.

"Lead the way" Elijah said.

"Let me tell Elena really quick" Kol said then headed towards the kitchen.

"That girl has our baby brother wrapped around her finger" Nik said with a smirk.

"That she does, I'm starting to see our brother of old thanks to her" Elijah said thoughtfully as he watched Kol disappear into the kitchen.

"Hence why we all need to discuss the eldest Salvatore brother, before he provokes Kol into losing control" Nik said as Kol was walking back towards them.

"Alright let's go" Kol said.

The three Mikaelson brothers headed outside and got into Nik's SUV, Elena watched as they drove off. Rebekah was at the top of the stairs debating whether or not Elena was going to hate her for sleeping with Damon. Before she lost her nerve she headed down the stairs wanting to talk to her before Caroline arrived back at the house.

"Elena? Can I talk to you about what you heard this morning?" Rebekah asked hesitantly.

"It's ok, Damon has that way about him. he can be very charming" she said smiling at Rebekah.

"I felt I needed to say something to make sure there were no hard feelings or anything. You are right he is quite the charmer when he wants something" Rebekah said with a troubled expression.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Damon had asked me if you were really happy with my brother and when I told him yes, he said you know...I hope your impulsive psychotic brother realizes how lucky he is, she never looked at me the way she looks at him, come to think of it she never looked at Stefan like that either. Guess what I'm trying to say is she deserves to be happy so he better not screw it up" she said.

"Ok, so why are you troubled by what he said" Elena asked thinking there was more.

"Because that would mean Tyler lied to save his own skin and not caring about anyone else's who got caught in the middle" Rebekah said.

"And Caroline and I let him go...so stupid" Elena said.

"Any suggests on how we deal with Damon?" Klaus asked as they were headed down the driveway.

"I would suggest ripping his heart out" Elijah said casually.

"If I didn't have Elena to consider in all this I would gladly rip his heart out. But I do so what else can we do to him...short of compelling him" Kol said from the back seat.

"What are you thinking Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"Compelling him...without him knowing...like what he planned to do to Elena along with any spells Freya has to make Damon Salvatore think he gave her up all on his own" Nik said with a smirk.

"How do you plan on compelling him without his knowledge of it?" Kol asked.

"With casual suggestions thrown into a normal conversation" Nik said smugly.

"And if it don't work?" Elijah asked.

"I can be very persuasive when I need to be, shall we go have a drink at the local pub before heading back home? he asked.

"Niklaus the only reason you suggested a drink is because Damon Salvatore is here, there is a chance once he see's the three of us and immediately leaves...where do you think he will go provided he has had enough alcohol to make poor judgments?" Elijah said casually then looked at his brother.

"Nik, Elijah is right. If he see's the three of us then he will know she only has Rebekah and Freya to protect her with possibly your baby vampire" Kol said.

"True, that is why Caroline, Elena and Rebekah will be meeting us...ah their they are" he said happily.

"Great plan Nik, want Elena and I to rub his nose in our being together and making things worse?" Kol said slightly annoyed.

"Niklaus...why weren't we informed of your plan of this?" Elijah asked clearly irritated at his brother.

"There is no plan and you won't be rubbing his nose in it, Kol...you and Elena will head out of town for a few days preferrably New Orleans" he said.

"Fine...New Orleans it is" Kol said not thrilled with the idea.

"I trust with the lovely Elena by your side I won't have to worry about any problems down there?" Nik asked looking at Kol.

"None unless Marcel creates one" Kol said as he got out of the SUV and headed towards his car.

"Wait...I'm not defending Damon but what if Tyler lied?" Elena asked.

"If that is the case then even more reason for your little road trip, While Kol and yourself are not here I'll find out if Damon played a part in the kidnapping and if not we will put word out to find Tyler Lockwood" Nik said.

"Ok, thank you" Elena said to Nik.

"Best run along love, it's a long trip" Nik said with a smile.

"Have a safe trip you two" Rebekah said.

"Hey let me know when you get there" Caroline said.

"We will, see you in a few days" Elena said, then turning to look at Kol as he approached them.

"We have a long drive ahead of us love" Kol said with a smile as he gave her a quick kiss before she got in the car. He shut the passenger door and headed towards the drivers side and got in.

"What was the purpose of this Nik?" Rebekah asked.

"I want Damon's undivided attention, and that wasn't possible with her so close..anymore questions before we head in?" he asked as strolled towards The Grille.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Kol realized Elena would be missing school again, all because of Damon Salvatore. He hoped his brothers plan worked so Elena could be some what free of him. He shook his head at knowing that both Salvatore brothers put Elena in a position where she was caught between the two, just as Katherine had been. At least Elena didn't string either brother along, she had surprised everyone by choosing Damon over Stefan. Then she shocked them when they found out she was dating the most impulsive, dangerous, unpredictable Original.

He was glad when her friends had accepted him even if it was for her, and they got to see for themselves how well he treated Elena. Plus they got to see the side of her they hadn't seen since her parents had died. She was more relaxed and happy than even he had seen her when they didn't exactly like each other. They brought out the best in each other and he was not going to let anyone destroy that. The only people who would see his dangerous side is anyone who tried to come between them.

"I must have been more tired than I thought" she said as she stretched her arms out in front of her.

"At least you looked peacefully, by the way you snore" he said chuckling and getting swatted on the arm.

"I do not snore...do I?" she asked unsure after she swatted him.

"No love, you just like to cuddle in your sleep" he said looking over at her briefly.

"As long as I'm only cuddling with you" Elena said with a smile as she was looking out the window.

"Trust me love, it will always be me" Kol said.

"So how much longer until we get there?" she asked.

"We should be there in over an hour, have you ever been out of Mystic Falls?" he asked her.

"Not really, so you will have to show me around" she said looking over at him.

"It would be my pleasure love" Kol said looking back at her.

 **Mystic Falls**

"Well do you think your plan worked Nik?" Rebekah asked looking across the table at her brother.

"We shall see, it will depend on if he shows up at the time I suggested to him" Nik said with a smirk.

"Just don't over do it Niklaus otherwise he will catch on and then we will have to take drastic measures in which case I don't think Elena would approve" Elijah said in his usual calm voice.

"Elijah is right, besides if we outright kill him Elena would never forgive us and our brother would lose her, then we would lose Kol for good this time" Rebekah said concerned.

"I won't over do it, I will do everything in my power to make sure Damon Salvatore believes he broke up with her. I do believe dear sister that one day there will be a third Mikaelson woman in this house then we will be even instead of you feeling outnumbered by us males" Nik said with a smile.

"Is there something you're not telling us Niklaus?" Elijah asked looking from Rebekah back to their brother.

"As a matter of fact I saw him looking at engagement rings the other day" Nik stated.

"Guess that would explain him asking me about women's jewelry" Rebekah said with a smile.

"A bit soon to be thinking about that...surely not after only a few months" Elijah wondered out loud.

"Are you three talking about Kol wanting to ask Elena to marry him?" Freya said looking at her three siblings which made all four of them smile.

"I'm excited already, another Mikaelson woman...granted he has to ask and she has to say yes" Rebekah said excitedly.

"Ah just in time and not a word of Kol's intentions towards our lovely Elena" Nik said with a grin knowing that had to be Damon at the door.

 **New Orleans**

"Wow, it's beautiful here" Elena said looking around taking everything in.

"It is, but don't fall in love with the place. You have to graduate...speaking of...I'm sorry you are missing school because of everything going on" Kol said sincerely.

"I promise, and you're right only a few months away from graduating...so this is it...after this trip I can't miss anymore school" Elena said grinning at him.

"I will make sure you do love and no more missing school" he said back smiling at her as they parked.

As they walked into the courtyard, Elena was to busy taking in the beauty to notice Marcel standing only a few away.

"It's breathtaking, especially if seeing it for the first time" Marcel said making Elena whirl around.

"It is" Elena said looking around for Kol.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm Marcel. You must be Elena that I have heard so much about, Kol is definitely a lucky man" he said with a warm smile.

"I'm lucky at what Marcel?" Kol asked.

"I was just telling her that you are a lucky man" Marcel said.

"That I am, I'm going to show her my room and be back down shortly" he said with a smile.

"Take your time I'll be here" Marcel said chuckling.

He watched Elena and Kol go up the stairs, he smiled seeing what Klaus had said to him shortly before they arrived. Yep Kol was definitely head over heels for that girl. He would be surprised if Kol really did come back downstairs. No sooner had he thought that Kol was coming back downstairs, he shook his head and smiled.

"Sorry the visit was on such short notice" Kol said.

"Not a problem, your brother filled me on while you two were headed down here. Shame she has to deal with that back home" Marcel said sincerely.

"It is, then to make matters worse he wants me to lose control and go after him. The old Kol would have without hesitation.." he said seriously.

"But she wouldn't like that" Marcel finished for him, and Kol nodded.

"No she wouldn't and I won't lose her because he can't let go" Kol said.

"I never thought I would see the day the most dangerous of the Mikaelson brothers would fall for a human girl, especially one you didn't like not so long ago" Marcel said in amazement.

"Me either Marcel, but Kai Parker changed all that" Kol said smiling.

"Yeah I heard about that, he must have been one hell of a powerful witch to take down an Original" Marcel said.

"That he was, no denying it. I think Elena and I saved each other while he had us trapped. She still has nightmares every so often because of Kai" Kol said thinking back.

"Sorry to hear that, in time she'll get better...Elena after your long trip I figured you would rest" Marcel said changing the subject to let Kol know Elena was headed towards them. Kol turned and walked towards her taking her hand once he reached her. Marcel broke out into a big grin as they walked back towards him to sit down.

"You're as bad as Elijah and Nik, I do still retain some form of manners" Kol said laughing.

"I like seeing you happy man,I'm still trying to wrapping my head around Kol Mikaelson with a girl" he teased.

"Keep it up and I'll tell Rebekah you miss her desperately" Kol teased back.

"You wouldn't dare. See what I have had to put up these past years" he said making Elena laugh.

"So I take it Rebekah has a thing for you?" Elena asked innocently.

"It's more like they have a thing for each other" Kol said chuckling.

"Hmmm...that seems to be going around lately" Elena said smiling at Kol.

"I tend to agree, Kol you be sure to take this girl around and show her the sights" Marcel said.

"I will later tonight if she's up for it, you're welcome to come along with us..unless you have other plans" Kol said.

"We can go out later and yeah you should come with us" Elena said looking at Marcel.

"Sounds like a plan, let's say sevenish...that way you can relax for awhile?" Marcel asked them.

"Sounds good, we'll let you go take care of business and talk to you later" Kol said as they stood up to head up the stairs.

Marcel watched them go, still wrapping his head around Kol with a human girlfriend. She definitely was a beautiful girl, he was surprised that they were ever enemies. Then again Kol never had someone like her love him knowing he was dangerous. But he saw how gentle he was with her and knew if anyone tried to hurt her, the bad side of Kol would come out. That made him even more dangerous than before, because now it wasn't just about him but someone else.

"The view from here is amazing" Elena said.

"The view is definitely amazing from here" Kol said as he walked towards her wrapping his arms around her.

"Can we come back here after graduation?" Elena asked suddenly.

"That we can" he smiled turning her in his arms so she was facing him.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" she asked.

"Hmmm...not lately. I was starting to feel neglected" Kol teased her.

"Then I will have to fix that" she said standing on tip toe to kiss him.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"Welcome to my home, come in" Nik said with a sweep of his arm to welcome his guest to enter.

"What's this about Klaus? I know you're up to something" Damon said walking into the foyer.

"I'm not up to anything, just being friendly. I would've asked you last night to come sit with us but we missed you somehow even though your car was still there" Nik said as he poured two glasses of bourbon.

"You're never nice, unless you want something. My car was there because Matt took my keys" he said looking at Klaus.

"There is nothing you have I want, just trying to ease the tension since that night at The Grille, good old Matt making sure everyone gets home safely. Can I ask when the last time you saw Tyler Lockwood" he asked just to see Damon's reaction to bringing him up as he turned to hand him a glass.

"I haven't seen your little hybrid since the kidnapping. Why?" Damon asked taking the glass of bourbon.

"No reason, but he isn't why I asked you here. I'm curious about something...why are you trying so hard to get a girl back that you so easily threw away" Nik said.

"Your brother can't speak for himself ?" Damon said sarcastically.

"Kol isn't here, he'll be back in a few days" NIk said.

"To answer your question I didn't throw her away, she moved on...end of story" he said.

"Then why go through the elaborate plan to have Tyler kidnap her?" Nik asked.

"So there was a reason you asked about Tyler. He wasn't supposed to do anything, just get her alone so I could talk to her without your brother or any of you around" Damon said looking Klaus in the eye.

"Talk to her or compel her to turn against my brother?" he asked Damon looking right back at him.

"For one compelling her would have been pointless with your sisters spell, not that I would have. Second your brother would have ripped my head off and I would like to keep my head attached to the rest of me" Damon said.

"For some strange reason I believe you. Would you like another drink?" Klaus said with a smile.

 **New Orleans**

"It's almost six so best we get up, shower and get ready to head out with Marcel" Kol said not really wanting to leave the bed.

"Seriously? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" she said, then got up out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to shower. Kol got up and followed her, joining her in the shower.

"You know this always leads to something else" Elena said looking up at him.

"I know, and trust me I want you right now but we don't have time for anything but to shower" Kol said giving her a quick kiss.

"There is always later..." she said as she began to shampoo her hair.

"I think you live to torture me" he groaned as he watched the shampoo and water cascade down her body.

"Then you will be happy to know you have the same effect on me" Elena said grinning at him.

Without a conscience thought he was drawn to her and wrapped one of his hands in her hair as he kissed her holding her head still. When she responded he deepened the kiss as he backed her into the shower wall. He lifted her up and entered her making her gasp, his movements faster than normal as the water cascaded down their bodies. They both got there at the same time and he continued to hold her between himself and the wall until their breathing slowed down. He slowly released her giving her one last kiss with a smile.

"You know I remember you saying we didn't have time for anything but to shower" she teased.

"I know, now we really have to hurry to get ready" he said grinning.

"And whose fault is that?" she said as she shut off the water and grabbing a towel.

"Ours, not my fault entirely" Kol reasoned while drying off.

"True, I will give you that" Elena said as she was getting dressed.

While he was dressing he was watching Elena in the mirror put on her makeup, not that she needed it. When she noticed he was staring at her, she smiled at him from the mirror. He loved seeing the sparkle in her eyes, it let him know she was happy. Elena saw him smile to himself, when he did that it made him seem more human than vampire.

"Five minutes...not bad if I say so myself" Kol smirked when he looked over at her.

"You mean the five minutes we still have or the other thing?" she said grinning at him.

"I was referring to the five minutes we had to spare, the other...well was to fast for my liking..but later I will fix that" he whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"I'll hold you to it, now show me the New Orleans you know" she said as she opened the bedroom door.

"With pleasure, love" he said as they descended the stairs into the courtyard where Marcel was waiting.

"Just in time, ready to see what New Orleans has to offer?" Marcel said looking at Elena.

"I'm ready, lead the way" she said as Kol took her hand.

 **Mystic Falls**

"For all you know I could be lying to stay on your good side" Damon said swirling his drink around in the glass.

"I will give you that, but I don't think you mean her any physical harm. When Tyler mentioned it was you behind the kidnapping she was extremely upset, which makes" Klaus said and Damon finishing his sentence.

"Makes your baby brother upset" Damon finished for him.

"Precisely, but don't go rushing to her house to make amends because she isn't there. She's with Kol, relaxing...away from all the hurt this town seems to cause her" Klaus said.

"Something you helped along with her being a doppelganger" Damon countered back at him.

"Touche" he said taking a drink.

Damon had a feeling Kol had taken Elena to New Orleans, Klaus was right she needed away from the place that was the cause of most her grief. What he wanted for Elena was to be happy because she deserved it, even if that happiness wasn't with him. Kol was going to have his hands full with her, she had a habit of attracting danger.

"You seem deep in your thoughts" Klaus said.

"I was just thinking it was a good thing Kol took Elena out of town because once I find Tyler he will wish you had killed him. As for your brother and Elena, all I want is for him to keep her happy and out of harms way. That girl attracts danger like a magnet" Damon said before taking drink.

"That she does, after all she did attract my brother" Klaus said with a smile.

 **New Orleans**

"So what do you think of New Orleans so far?" Marcel asked Elena as the three of them were walking down Bourbon Street.

"I like it" she said taking everything in.

"Marcel is that one little jazz place still open we used to frequent?" Kol asked.

"No, the old man who owned it died a few years back. Then a witch bought the place and now it's a voodoo shop" he said.

"Pity...I really liked that place" Kol said.

"Yeah me too" Marcel said.

"A voodoo shop?" Elena asked looking at both vampires.

"They sell different kinds of herbs and stuff for the witches, most of the witches around here do their usual magic. Most won't touch dark magic" Marcel explained.

"Hi Marcel" a brunette said as she passed.

"Friend of yours?" Kol asked amused.

"What can I say, I get along with the ladies" Marcel said with a smile as they entered the little bar.

After a few drinks they decided to head back, it had been a long day but a fun night. Kol could tell Elena was having fun but starting to get tired. As they were walking back Kol had noticed they were being followed and looked at Marcel over her head, and from the look on his face he was aware of it too.

"So how long have you lived in New Orleans?" Elena asked Marcel.

"My whole life, never was much of a traveller" he said casually looking around.

"Trust me we tried to get him to come with us at times, but he preferred to stay here and keep things in order in Nik's steed" Kol said.

"Why would things need to be kept in order?" Elena asked.

"Because the vampires drove out the wolves because they couldn't get along, then both sides had witch friends and things sort of got out of hand. Innocent people were getting killed and we couldn't have that...it draws to much attention" Marcel explained.

"Wow and I thought Mystic Falls was bad, it's nothing compared to what happens here" she said as they reached the Courtyard.

"I have some things to take care of and will talk to you later" Marcel said.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"Looks like we're all alone" Kol said as they headed towards his bedroom.

"That it does, and you did promise me a later" she said looking up at him as they neared his room.

"Yes I did" he said right before he bent his head down to kiss her while reaching for the door handle.

Once inside he closed the door and locked it, then turned his attention towards the young woman waiting for him with a flirty smile. Time ceased to exist lost in their own little world and not caring about anything but each other. Afterwards Elena had fallen asleep due to the long trip and then a night out on the town in one day. As he laid there staring up at the ceiling, he was thinking about who had been following them earlier. It seemed neither Elena or himself could get a break, he was starting to think coming to New Orleans was a bad idea. He looked over at his phone when he heard it vibrate from across the room, so he eased out of bed to answer it.

" _Did you find anything out_?" Kol asked quietly as he picked up his clothes off the floor heading to the bathroom.

" _Meet me downstairs_ " Marcel said.

After he hung up his phone Kol got dressed,checked to make sure she was sleeping soundly and covered her up some in case someone decided to barge into his room like they were prone to do. Then quietly left the bedroom to head downstairs, as he neared the bottom Marcel was talking to someone.

"So what did you find out?" Kol asked as he walked over to Marcel and unidentified person.

"Well according to Josh, the guy isn't from here and when someone had mentioned your brothers name he got up and left. Friend of yours?" Marcel asked.

"Nik has lots of enemies but if I were to take a guess I would say Tyler Lockwood" Kol said.

"Tyler is here in New Orleans?" Elena asked as she was coming down the stairs.

"We don't know for certain if he is here, it was just a guess" Kol said trying to ease her mind.

"Why do you think he's here?" she asked.

"Earlier as we were headed back here someone was following us" he said.

"Don't worry, you're safe here and I have guys keeping an eye out for anyone new that has come into this area that isn't a tourist" Marcel said trying to reassure her she was safe.

"Marcel's right, you are safe here" Josh said.

"Where are my manners. Elena, Kol...this is Josh. Josh...Elena and Kol" Marcel said.

"I remember when Tyler's uncle showed up a few years ago and Tyler mentioning that he had family down here somewhere" Elena said.

"Sounds plausible enough since he is a wolf, and there are wolves on the outskirts of town" Marcel mentioned.

"So is this Tyler dangerous?" Josh asked.

"To anyone who gets in his way, including vampires" Kol said not happy Tyler knew they were here.

"Ok so stay away from his teeth, anything else?" Josh asked.

"He manipulates people, gets you to believe him by throwing the blame on someone else" Elena added.

"Are you speaking from experience?" Josh asked her.

"You could say that" she responded giving him a smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully he is just here looking for family out in the woods somewhere...wherever wolves like to go" Josh said. He could tell Elena was a good person who seemed to have got dealt a crappy hand being a doppelganger surrounded by vampires, wolves and witches...yet here she was dating a vampire. He had been surprised to learn from Marcel that at one time Kol and Elena didn't like each other until they had to depend on each other for survival. Looking at Kol he could tell that the dangerous side was lurking behind his eyes, but kept it under control for her.

"I hope so" she said looking past Josh to see two vampires walk up to them.

"So any news on where the new arrive got off to?" Marcel asked the shorter vampire.

"He headed southeast into the woods where the one wolf clan lives" the short vampire said.

"Well at least that's something, it'll take him a few days to find them. They don't take kindly to outsiders...even from other wolves. Thanks guys" Marcel said.

"No problem, if you need anything else you know where to find us" the taller one said as they left.

"At least now we know why he's down here and nothing to do with us" Elena said relieved.

"He probably just freaked out seeing you two here, see nothing to worry about" Marcel said with a smile.

 **Mystic Falls**

"What happened with you not compelling him?" Elijah asked shortly after Damon left.

"Because I listened to what he had to say and I believed him" Nik said looking at his eldest brother.

"What did he say that made you believe him, as you and I both know you don't trust easily" Elijah said casually.

"He knew compelling Elena was pointless thanks to Freya's spell, in which was something Tyler did not know. He was only to get her alone so he could see for himself where her heart truly belonged...with him or our brother and now he knows" Nik said.

"I hope you are right Niklaus and not some ploy on his part that always seems to hurt Elena in some way" Elijah said seriously.

"If you are not sure then you go talk to him" Nik said with a smile as he poured himself a drink.

"I might just do that" Elijah said with a smile just to irritate his younger brother.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

By the time Damon got home he was fuming at what Tyler had done, and poured himself a stiff drink. The last thing he wanted was for Elena to hate him and to think he would sink that low as to plan a kidnapping. While swirling the amber liquid around in the tumbler he thought about the terrible things he had said that night, accusing of her exchanging the Salvatore brothers for the Mikaelson one's. That was a low blow and he knew it, saying it out of anger and hurt that she no longer loved him the way he loved her. He saw how Kol was with her after the kidnapping and how they had looked at each other. At that moment he knew Stefan had been right, it was time to let her go.

"So what has you drinking so early in the morning Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Tyler Lockwood" Damon said after taking a drink.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Stefan asked.

"Tyler convinced Elena and all them I was behind the kidnapping to get her back" he said looking down at the glass in his hand.

"Did you get it straightened out?" he asked watching Damon.

"Kind of, Kol took Elena out of town somewhere. But if I had to guess I would say New Orleans. Probably best place for her right now" he said looking at his brother.

"What made you change your mind about Elena and Kol?" Stefan asked.

"You were right brother, I saw the way they looked at each other and she's happy with him. It sucks, but...I want her to be happy, and if anyone deserves it she does" Damon said thoughtfully.

"Glad to hear it, and it does suck...should have been in my shoes when my brother fell in love with my girlfriend...vice versa" Stefan said smiling as he poured himself a drink.

"Touche brother" Damon said as they raised their glasses.

 **New Orleans**

"Since you two are headed back home tomorrow, I have something special lined up for tonight" Marcel said smiling.

"Usually your special turns into an all night party" Kol mentioned with a smirk.

"I just invited a few friends, that's all" Marcel said.

 _a few hours later..._

"I thought you said you only invited a few friends?" Kol shouted over the music.

"I did...these are the few friends. Relax it's your last night here with your lovely lady...enjoy it" Marcel shouted back.

"I'm going to go find Elena, I don't need one of your friends getting any idea's" Kol said. No sooner had those words come out of his mouth, the shorter vampire from earlier blocked her from going past him. Marcel saw Kol's eyes narrow and that was never a good thing.

"Hold up, I'll take care of it. He's harmless and just doesn't know how to act around humans" Marcel reasoned, before Marcel knew it Kol had the short vampire by the throat holding him up off the ground.

"Kol, it's ok. I think he's harmless. You can let him go" Elena said softly touching his arm that wasn't holding the other vampire up in the air.

"I would never hurt her...I'm sorry if I upset you miss" he said fearing for is life as he was let go and rubbing his throat.

"You didn't, this is our last night here...so let's not ruin it by fighting" she said.

"Agreed, what is your name?" Kol asked him.

"Remington, and you are?" he asked.

"Kol Mikaelson...from the look on your face you must have heard of me" he said as Remington's eyes widened at the mention of his name.

"I have" he said.

"Good, then you know what I'm capable of" Kol said with a smirk.

"I like you Kol, hope no hard feelings" Remington said with a smile.

"None, I'm in need of a drink" Kol said as put his hand on the small of her back and headed towards the bar that was set up.

"For a second there I saw the old you" she said looking up at him.

"I'm sorry love, I'll try to keep my temper in check" he said with a smile.

"I know you will, and I want you to know that I do understand that part of you is there and always will be. Tonight you were just trying to protect me" Elena said giving his hand a light squeeze.

"I'll always protect you, have I told you how much I love you today?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Not yet" she said laughing.

"Guess I better fix that. I love you Elena" he said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"And I love you" she whispered back.

"Ok you two lovebirds there's plenty of time for that later" Marcel said as he walked up to them with a big grin.

"You make a terrible wing man Marcel" Kol said chuckling.

"Come on now, I'm a great wing man...besides you landed a pretty girl all on your own" Marcel teased.

"You two know I am standing right here?" Elena remarked smiling at them both.

"That you are darling" Kol said while handing her a drink.

"Cheers to making new friends, love and happily ever after" Marcel said as the three of them raised their glasses and clinked them together before taking a drink.

As the party winded down and the vampires started to leave to go home Elena decided to head to Kol's bedroom to get some much needed sleep as they were headed back to Mystic Falls in the morning. Kol using his vampire speed got to the door before she did, making her jump.

"Sorry love, didn't mean to scare you" he smirked as he opened the door.

"I don't think I will ever get used to how fast you are, and you're not sorry otherwise you wouldn't have smirked at me" she said with a smile.

"What can I say, it's in my nature...after all I am a vampire as for the smirking it's part of my charming personality" he said laughing because she swatted him on the arm as they entered his room.

Kol instantly knew something was wrong when they entered, pushing Elena behind him. He could smell that a wolf was in there, before he knew it Tyler Lockwood had him on the floor and bit his arm, then he saw Elena grabbing at Tyler's arm to pull him off. His worst nightmare was coming to life, instead of her caught between two vampires fighting she was caught between a vampire and wolf. When he stood up, he had regained Tylers attention from Elena.

"Run Elena" Kol said to her never taking his eyes off Tyler, as she ran out of the room Tyler whirled around giving chase. Tyler was fast. Kol would give him that, but he was faster.

Elena felt like she was in a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. The next thing she knew Tyler was flying through the air off the balcony and Kol had jumped over the railing. As she watched from above she knew Tyler would not make it out of here alive, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She quickly dialed Klaus, realizing how much she was shaking.

"Elena enjo..what's wrong?" Nik said when through the phone he could hear her heart beating faster than it should be.

"Tyler's here, Kol got bit and they're fighting downstairs" she said with a shaky voice.

"I'm about ten minutes out...and Elena the best thing you can do for Kol is stay out of the way" Nik said.

"I will, please hurry" she said somewhat scared and relieved to know Kol would be able to heal from the wolf venom with Klaus here in New Orleans.

"You should have never come here Tyler" Kol said.

"I was searching for family, then I spot Elena and you down here. I left like I was asked, yet I can't seem to escape the Mikaelsons" Tyler said sarcastically.

"I know, this city has ears, but that doesn't explain why you attacked me then went after Elena. You know you won't get out of here alive" Kol said.

"Neither will you with that bite, all I have to do is bide my time for you to be too weak to do anything...then you can watch me rip her throat out" Tyler said hatefully.

"Why? When she opted to let you go?" Kol asked.

"When she started sleeping with the enemy" Tyler snarled.

"I wasn't your enemy until tonight" Kol said calmly. Tyler definitely was sure of himself that he could really win against an Original. He knew he needed to act fast because once he got weaker he wouldn't be able to protect Elena. Kol pretended the bite was finally taking it's toll on him and he only hoped Tyler would fall for it.

"You might as well come out Elena, I can smell you and hear you breathing. Wolves have excellent smell and hearing, you should really come say goodbye to loverboy" Tyler said loudly as Elena stayed where she was. Then she heard him gasp which prompted her to look between the railing to see Tyler collapse at Kol's feet, and his heart hit the floor with a sickening thud.

"Well looks like I missed all the excitement" Nik said as he walked up, noticing his brother looking up at Elena.

"I'm going to wash up and head back home" Kol said without looking at his brother.

"First you need this" Nik said handing a vial of his blood to Kol.

Kol slowly made his way up the stairs feeling like every step was taking him further away from Elena. Tyler was her friend and he had just killed him in front of her, she would probably never forgive him for that. He walked past her to head to his bedroom not saying a word, he just wanted to shower and leave this place.

Confused as to why Kol all of a sudden was ignoring her, she looked to Klaus for the answers.

"Did Tyler bite you love?" Nik asked as he made his way upstairs.

"No, Kol made sure he didn't get near me" she said looking like a lost puppy.

"Kol loves you, more than I have ever seen him love anyone..including family. Right now he doesn't know how to face you, his worst fear come to light" he said.

"Why? What fear?" she asked with tears swimming in her eyes.

"He killed someone dear to you, to make matters worse it was in front of you. His fear is losing you because of what he has done, go to him and I will get this taken care of...and Elena? He will try to push you away, don't let him" Nik said softly. Without another word she turned and walked quickly to the bedroom.

"Kol?" she said after stepping into the bedroom, seeing him stiffen up when she said his name.

"What do you want Elena?" Kol said harshly.

"You saved my life and risked your own. I'm glad Klaus was here and not back home to heal you, I don't know what I would do without you. I love you Kol" she said.

Without a word Kol stalked over to her, towering above her and she stood there looking up at him. He took her face in his hands which made her body come into full contact with his as he bent down and kissed her, putting all the love he had for her in that one kiss.

"I'm sorry that he left me no choice, but I had to protect you" Kol said softly as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I know, but Tyler made his choice to come here and start this. You didn't do anything wrong" she said to reassure him.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you" Kol whispered against her lips holding her flush up against him.

"You won't" she whispered back.

"If you don't mind I would like to head back to Mystic Falls tonight, I think we both have had enough excitement for awhile. From here on out I want you to focus on school, graduation is coming soon" Kol said as he stepped back to finish packing.

"Sounds good to me" she said as she started packing her bag.

 **wow this I believe is my longest chapter to date. thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"Guess I missed the excitement, I take it Kol took care of the problem?" Marcel asked Nik.

"He did, unfortunately Elena beared witness to it" Nik said as he was taking care of Tyler's body.

"Damn, sorry to hear that. She's a sweet girl. Now I understand what people mean when they say dead weight" Marcel commented as he grabbed a hold of his feet with a chuckle.

"Kol did what he had to do to protect her, she is a sweet girl... I for one didn't make her life easy back home. For a time I wanted her blood to make more hybrids... then I came to respect her as Elijah had, then a witch took my brother as he had Elena and locked them in a room together...and here we are...my brother in love for the first time in a thousand years, with a Petrova doppelganger no less. Mark my word Marcel if Tyler Lockwood found any family out there in the woods and they'll go after Elena... if that happens they'll wish they never heard of her or the Mikaelson's. He is heavy isnt' he." Nik said.

"Hopefully he didn't find any and if he did, you know as well as I do that word travels fast around here. I'll let my guys know to keep their ears open if Elena or Kol are even mentioned in town" Marcel said.

"Are you sure you have trustworthy vampires?" Nik asked.

"I do. Besides most of them met her last night and she made quite an impression on them" he said with a smile.

"How so?" Nik asked.

"First by being human and walking among a room full of vampires with ease and secondly by dating a Mikaelson, trust me my guys know how dangerous Kol can get even when he's not provoked" Marcel said.

"Good to know. My brother is even more dangerous now beings he has someone to protect besides himself" Nik warned.

"Kind of figured that out earlier tonight when my guy Remington blocked her path to get past him, next thing anyone saw was Kol holding him up in the air by his throat until she touched his arm asking him to let him go" Marcel said.

"She definitely has a way about her that can tame even the most savage of us" Nik said with a smile.

The lights of New Orleans were fading into the distance as Kol drove them away from a place that would now only leave a bad memory for Elena. He never wanted to kill Tyler but he hadn't left him much choice when he went after Elena, he felt a rage that he thought long gone back when his siblings and himself had first been turned into vampires by their mother Esther.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elena said looking over at him.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have met you" he said with a smile.

"You mean back when we didn't like each other?" she asked.

"I think it went beyond that, something neither of us could explain" Kol said not taking his eyes off the road.

"That is possible. Do you think any of Tyler's family will come after you?" she asked.

"It's possible, but only if he found any family. Marcel has vampires all over the city so we'll know in advance to be prepared if it comes to that" he said knowing full well they would go after her to get to him.

"So what you're not saying is it will be me they come after?" Elena asked, her gaze unwavering.

"I will do anything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen" he said reaching over to take her hand in his.

"It seems to never end does it?" she said with a sigh as she looked out the window.

"No it doesn't" Kol said.

"I'm not looking forward to telling Caroline and Matt about Tyler" Elena said rubbing her forehead.

"I know love. Do you have a headache?" Kol asked concerned.

"Yeah, since last night" she said with a yawn and looked at the dash clock and seeing it was almost four in the morning.

"Try to get some sleep love" he said softly.

She nodded her head in agreement and reached over and turned the radio on, leaning back in her seat she closed her eyes and started to drift asleep. Kol looked over and could see her face relaxed, then turned his eyes back to the road. With Elena asleep he planned only to stop for gas, and should reach Mystic Falls by nightfall.

 **New Orleans**

"I take it Kol is really serious about this girl?" Marcel asked.

"That he is, granted it was quite a shock to discover who had caught his eye. But I'm glad for it, for a change Kol is happy and in these past months I haven't once had to threaten him with a dagger" NIk said with a smirk.

"I'm surprised you feel that way, usually you're worred someone is trying to take them away from you" Marcel said.

"Hmmm...with Kol it's different, he truly loves her...unlike Rebekah who is in love every fifty years or so..as you are well aware" Nik said knowing Marcel and Rebekah's history together.

"That I do, longing for what is always out of her reach...children...family of her own" he said, knowing what she wanted had been taken away by their mother.

"Yes our mother set in motion what none of us can ever escape...what she made us into. Rebekah is the one I felt for the most, my brothers and I never seemed to care after learning we could never have children...but Rebekah...she would have been a good mother...shame our mother isn't here so I could kill her again for what she has done to us" Nik said thoughtfully.

"Well if you all had lived human lives, none of us would be here right now" Marcel pointed out.

"True, but there would have been more Mikaelson's" he said.

"I don't know if the world could have handled a whole bunch of cocky Nik's or hot tempered Kol's" Marcel teased.

"So glad only Kol and I get singled out" Klaus chuckled.

"Alright man, I'm off to get some sleep. You should do the same" Marcel said as he headed off towards his room.


	44. Chapter 44

**sorry I haven't gotten a new chapter out until now. I want to thank all my followers and those who like the story and continue to read it.**

 **Chapter 44**

Kol had driven almost 14 hours straight and he knew Elena was restless, thankfully she had slept most of the way and had woken up about an hour from home. They hadn't spoken, both lost in thought on how to tell her friends about Tyler. Kol wish things had been different, but he reasoned with himself all the way from New Orleans that he did it to protect her. What had scared him more was afterwards imagining what she thought of him. Then relief had went through him when she started packing so they could leave...together.

Elena sat quietly thinking about what had happened and why Tyler came after her. She knew Kol had been upset with the fact she saw him kill Tyler and that he had to do it all. It broke her heart, him thinking that she would feel differently about him. She reached over putting her hand on top his that rested on the center console. Kol looked over at her as she looked at him and smiled. Their bond becoming stronger than either of them imagined.

Just as they had pulled up to the house Caroline had come bounding down the steps grabbing Elena in a hug. As she stepped back Caroline could tell something was wrong from the way Elena was trying to avoid looking at her, so was Kol.

"I know it's none of my business but did you two get in a fight on the way back home?" Caroline asked looking back and forth between the two.

"No, can we go inside there's something I need to tell you" Elena said finally making eye contact.

As they walked into the house Caroline had a sense of dread, because Elena had that same look when her parents had died. Cold seemed to wash over her as she sat down on the couch while Elena sat opposite of her on the love seat while Kol stood beside her. Elijah caught Kol's eye and motioned for him to come out into the hallway.

"I'll be right back" Kol said to Elena as she too saw his brother beckoning him.

"I'm starting to not want to know what happened down in New Orleans" Caroline said hesitantly.

"Trust me, I am not looking forward to this either" Elena said dreading how Matt and her were going to react.

"How are you holding up?" Elijah asked.

"It depends on how they take the news...I could have lost her Elijah. I have no idea what he planned to do to her and I couldn't let that happen. Then to make matters worse she saw the whole thing...I never wanted her to see that side of me again and yet..." Kol whispered.

"Yet she did and she stood by you, don't lose sight of that. Once they know why you did it I believe they will understand. Rebekah and I here to back you up along with Elena. Well our other guest has arrived" Elijah said in his usual calm manner as the door bell rang.

"Come in, and follow me...I don't bite" Rebebek said when she noticed Matt hesitate in the doorway.

"I'm only here because Elena and Caroline" he said following her to where everyone was sitting.

As the footsteps neared Elena's heart picked up speed dreading what had to be said. Elijah and Kol could hear her heart beating faster as did Caroline, but she was trying to ignore it. Rebekah and Matt entered the room.

"Ok, what is so important that I had to come into a house full of vampires?" Matt said uncomfortably making Rebekah smirk at his boldness.

"You might to sit down" Elena said as she stood up with a somber look on her face.

"From the look on your face it can't be good" he said as he sat down next to Caroline.

"While we were in New Orleans we had a problem...Tyler showed up" she said.

"Tyler is in New Orleans?" Caroline asked.

"What would he be doing there?" Matt asked confused.

"We assumed to find any family he had left, only we didn't know he was there until he showed up at Mikaelson house...he bit Kol and came after me...then the next thing I knew Tyler and Kol were falling off the balcony. Tyler got away from Kol and headed back towards me...and...Kol got the upperhand, there is no easy way to say this but Tyler's dead" Elena said looking back and forth at her two friends.

"So you killed him" Matt stated looking at Kol.

"He didn't leave me a choice when he went after Elena, I wish it hadn't come to that" Kol said.

"Tyler got himself killed Matt" Caroline said softly.

"I'm sorry...I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact one of my friends is dead" Matt stampered not sure what to feel or think.

"Matt I'm so sorry" Elena said sadly.

"I know, I just need some time to process all of this. I'm glad you were there to protect Elena and I don't blame you for what you did...I need to go so I can think" Matt said as he stood up to leave.

"Will you be alright? If you need to talk call me" Caroline said.

"Yeah. I will, thank's for telling me. I know that it couldn't have been easy...for either of you" Matt said looking from Caroline over to Kol and Elena. He really didn't blame Kol, he only acted on instinct to protect what he loved.

"No it wasn't and thank you for coming. I know this isn't easy on you either" Elena said as Matt walked over and gave her a hug before shaking Kol's hand.

"Keep her safe" Matt said looking the vampire right in the eyes.

"I will" he said. Then Matt turned towards Caroline and gave her a hug before exiting the room.

"That went better than expected, and I am truly sorry on the loss of your friend" Elijah said.

"It's been a long night and this girl needs her beauty sleep...and I'm sorry too" Rebekah said as she headed to her room.

"Is it alright if I stay in the guest bedroom again?" asked Caroline.

"You are more than welcome Caroline, as our sister said it's been a long night. So goodnight everyone" Elijah said.

"Good night" they said in unison. Caroline got up, hugged Elena and hugged Kol surprising him.

"Good night you two, try to get some rest, we have school in the morning" Caroline said as she picked up her jacket and went upstairs to the guest room.

"That went better than I thought it would" Kol said wrapping Elena in his arms.

"It did, which I'm glad it did. I don't think I could handle it if either of them hated me or you" she said.

"Come on let's go to bed, it's late and tonight I want to hold you in my arms. Besides Caroline is right, you have school tomorrow" he said as they walked hand in hand to his bedroom.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Kol jolted awake from his dream, never in his thousand years did he ever dream until her. The dream seemed so real that when he awoke he felt a sense of sadness and loss, in it Tyler had killed her before he could reach them. He pulled her to him and in her sleep she cuddled closer making him smile. With the reassurance she was safe in his arms he let her heartbeat lull him back to sleep.

"Elena? You need to get up otherwise we'll be late getting to school" Caroline said through the door after she knocked.

"I'm up, I was in the shower. I'll be right out" Elena said through the closed door as she was gathering her stuff for school.

"Ok, I'll meet you downstairs" Caroline said and headed back down.

"Good morning love" Kol said handing her a mug of coffee.

"You are a life saver" she said taking it and sipping carefully. After a few sips she handed the mug back to him grabbing her stuff.

"Have a good day at school" he said taking her face in his hands and giving her a quick kiss.

"I'll try...hey...I love you" she said smiling as she turned to follow Caroline out.

"I love you too" he called after her.

"How did she sleep?" Rebekah asked.

"She slept better than I did to be honest" he said.

"Want to talk about it?" his sister asked.

"I dreamed Tyler killed her before I could save her, and I woke up feeling empty inside. If I ever lose her it won't matter if I ever make Nik mad and he daggers me because I would welcome it" he said.

"Well thankfully you did save her and she is still here...so let's not talk of daggers" she said with a smile.

"When is Freya supposed to be back from her really long vacation?" Kol asked.

"Next week, she called last night. Why?" Rebekah asked. Before Kol could answer Nik walked in.

"Did the girls get off to school on time? I could hear Caroline telling Elena to hurry up" Nik said with a smile.

"They left about fifteen minutes ago, sure is quiet when they aren't here...I actually miss it...thought I would never say that" Rebekah said.

"It is quiet, never knew teenage girls were quite so loud" Nik said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I take it you are talking about the life Caroline and Elena breath into this house?" Elijah asked as he walked into the dining room.

"That we are" Nik said.

"Something on your mind Kol?" Elijah asked.

"You three kind of already know and thankfully haven't said anything, but after Elena graduates I'm going to ask her to marry me" Kol said, waiting for them to give him all the reasons not to make her a Mikaelson.

"Oh I can't wait to help her pick stuff out" Rebekah said excitedly.

"Hold off on that little sister, how long we are engaged...provided she says yes it up to her" he said.

"What will you do if she says no?" Elijah asked.

"I was wondering the same thing" Nik said.

"Why can't you two be happy for him?" Rebekah asked slightly upset they asked Kol that.

"It's ok Rebekah, then we will go on as we are now" he said, knowing that would satisfy his brothers.

"Then I wish you the best and hoping her answer is yes" Elijah said with a smile.

"I second that" Nik said.

"She'll say yes, I'm sure of it" his sister said.

"I take it you must have left New Orleans right after Kol and Elena did" Elijah said looking at Nik.

"I did, figured there was no reason to stay. Marcel can take care of things down there, and if by chance there is retaliation I best be here" Nik said.

"Do you think Tyler found any family?" their sister asked.

"It's hard to say, depends on what leads he had...if any" Nik said.

"So I take it we are all on Elena watch, I find it strange he went after her. I mean they were friends weren't they?" Elijah asked.

"What are you getting at Elijah?" Kol asked

"I mean it seems he wanted you to suffer, but why?" his older brother asked.

"He goes after Elena, which would set the old Kol off and he would do something reckless to get himself killed, which would hurt me...clever" Nik said.

"So you think it was to just get to you?" Kol asked.

"I'm sure of it" Nik said.

"So do you think that he thought you were in New Orleans when he spotted Elena and Kol? Rebekah asked.

"Possible, what better way to draw me out...go after family..not realizing that going after Elena would bring out the old Kol. I guess he figured Kol wouldn't kill him in front of Elena" Nik reasoned.

"He was counting on Kol holding back. Do you think he would have killed her?" Elijah asked.

"No, I think he planned on taking her into the woods to use her as bait to draw Kol out there and let the wolves have him in his weakened state, knowing they wouldn't have been able to defeat him at full strength" Nik said.

"So are you saying we need to all be careful?" Rebekah asked.

"That is exactly what he's saying, we can hold our own against a wolf provided none of us get bit by one" Kol said, worried for Elena's safety and his siblings.

"When is Freya due back home?" Elijah asked.

"Sometime next week, I'll let her know to be careful" Rebekah said as she got her phone out of her back pocket.

"Kol make sure Elena understands she isn't to leave anywhere without one of us with her. Beings you two are together no one will think anything of it if either Niklaus or myself is with her at any point and time" Elijah said in his usual calm voice.

"She knows, we had that discussion on the way back home. All I ask is don't smother her, she got enough of that with the Salvatore brothers and last thing I need is her taking off somewhere to get away" Kol said with a warning to his older brothers.

"Agreed, she is a smart girl...to smart for her own good sometimes" Elijah mused.

"After all she did dagger you two" Nik said pointing to Elijah and Rebekah with a smirk.

"At least she only daggered us, you she wanted dead along with Kol" Rebekah countered back with a smirk of her own.

"Touche sister" Nik said chuckling.

"Doesn't it seem like this day moving slow?" Caroline asked looking at Elena and Bonnie.

"No" Elena and Bonnie said at the same time, then broke out laughing.

"Haha very funny you two" Caroline said grinning.

"She just thinks the day is moving slow because she misses the hottie" Bonnie said teasingly.

"I do not" she said as her cheeks turned red.

"I knew it! The way you two look at each other when the other one isn't looking, very cute" Elena said smiling.

"Oooo do tell" Bonnie said teasingly.

"Aha...saved by the bell" Caroline said as they walked to their next class.


	46. Chapter 46

**sorry for being so late with a chapter and it being short...had a severe case of writers block. onward to writing chapter 47 :)**

 **Chapter 46**

Elena was starting to think Caroline was right, after lunch the day seemed to drag on. She started to fidget in her seat waiting for the last bell to ring, the last few minutes seemed to take forever. As soon as the bell rung Elena was up and out the door with Bonnie right behind her. As they walked over to Elena's locker, she caught sight of Caroline talking to some of the members of the dance committee. Knowing how Caroline loved to be in charge of that sort of thing she would be here until late tonight.

"Well it looks like Caroline won't be leaving anytime soon, and if I don't get going Kol will freak out thinking something happened to me considering my phone battery died an hour ago" Elena said looking at Bonnie.

"I'll tell Caroline you're leaving and stay if she needs help, you go be with your hottie" Bonnie teased.

"Thanks, I owe you...again" Elena said, then they both departed going in opposite directions.

She pulled up to the Mikaelson mansion and grabbed her school bag along with her phone and headed inside. She went upstairs hoping Kol hadn't paced a hole in the floor.

"I'm sorry if I worried y-" she said as he held her head in his hands and kissed her interrupting what she was saying.

"I was worried until Nik called Caroline and she relayed from Bonnie your phone had died" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I really am sorry you were worried" Elena said looking up into his eyes.

"You don't have to apologize love" he said kissing her again.

"Remind me to get my car charger out of your car later" she said between the kisses.

"I will" he whispered against her neck.

"I can't think when you do that" she said as he was kissing her neck and running his hands down her body.

"That is because love your supposed to feel not think" he said as picked her up so they were eye level and started towards the bed.

"Stop talking" she whispered.

Kol didn't need to be told twice, so he kissed her and deepened the kiss as he eased them onto the bed.

"Ok now that you distracted me for a while I really need to start on homework after I get a shower...alone" Elena said trying to be serious.

"Glad I could help, I'll wait until your done then get one. You-I showers leads to something else..which I enjoy" he said smirking at her as she turned to head to the bathroom.

While he waited for her to get done in the bathroom he walked over and picked up her history book. Skimming through it he thought how the times had changed and to think he seen some of this history that was written. He heard her shut the shower off so he went to the dresser and grabbed some clothes. As she emerged he gave her quick kiss before shutting himself in the bathroom.

Elena walked over and picked up her history book then sat down in the window seat and started to read. Twenty minutes later Kol emerged from the bathroom and she glanced up briefly then focused once again on her history book.

"I'm going to head downstairs and grab you some food while you read, oh and before I forget Caroline is staying over at Bonnie's house tonight. She called while you were in the shower" Kol said heading for the door.

"Thank you" she said looking up once more to smile at him.

"I'll be back shortly" he said with his own smile.

By the time Kol got back upstairs Elena was still sitting in the window seat with her history book open and sound asleep. He carefully set down the food, walked over and carefully took the book from her lap. Then he walked back over picking her up gently and carrying her to the bed, careful not to wake her as he laid down wrapping her in his arms.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Elena woke up alone in the bed and stretched her arms above her head. She got up and went into the bathroom brushing her teeth and got dressed. When she came out Kol was standing there with a cup of coffee in his outstretched hand. He always seemed to know what she needed before she even knew she needed it. Just looking at him made her smile behind the coffee cup.

"What are you thinking about love?" Kol asked after he noticed her trying to hide her smile behind the cup.

"How you seem to know what I need before I do" she said.

"Because I'm good" he chuckled.

"That you are...oh shoot I got to go otherwise I'm going to be late!" she said as she noticed the time. Elena quickly set down the coffee cup, grabbed her book bag and gave a quick kiss to Kol and headed out the bedroom door. By the time she had gotten outside Kol was already there, _well that explains why I felt a quick breeze coming down the stairs_ she thought.

"I'll see you after school..hey you need this" he said getting her phone charger from his car, and handing it too her.

"Thank you" she said as she took it and got in her car.

Kol watched her drive away, before heading back inside when his phone buzzed.

 _I love you_

 _I love you too...you better not be texting and driving_

 _I'm not, I pulled over...ok now no more texting. talk to you later xxooxx_

"I can't believe you did that" Caroline said to Bonnie.

"Can't believe what..what did I miss?" Elena said looking at her two friends.

"Remember Adonis the pizza guy? Well Bonnie hexed him or whatever it is she does" Caroline said as Elena stood there not sure what to say.

"Discovered he has a girlfriend where he goes to college so I did a spell where he'll probably have erectile dysfunction for awhile" Bonnie said with a smile making Caroline go red in the face and Elena burst out laughing.

"Come on so we aren't late for class" Elena said smiling.

By lunch time all three girls couldn't wait for the day to be over, the last few weeks of school seemed to just drag on. After the bell rang letting them out of their last class of the day, they headed to their lockers thankful the school day was over.

"I'll catch up with guys later, last minute details for the dance next weekend and you know me..." Caroline trailed off.

"Everything has to be perfect" all three said in unison, then Caroline walked off in search of some of the dance committee.

"Speaking of the dance, have you asked Kol yet?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm going to tonight, how about you? Anyone you going with since...well" Elena asked.

"I was thinking of maybe asking Stefan...I know he's your ex and all, but I would be asking only as a friend" Bonnie explained.

"Bonnie, it's fine. I hope he says yes" Elena said smiling.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Bonnie said as they headed down the hall.

Once outside they walked towards the parking lot talking about the upcoming dance and what they would be wearing when Elena's phone rang.

"See you tomorrow Elena" Bonnie called out before she got in her car.

"Bye" Elena said, then answered her phone, smiling to see from the caller ID it was Kol.

"You know what I am looking at right now?" he said.

"What are you looking at?" she asked as she unlocked her car.

"You. Turn around" Kol said with a smirk, hanging up.

"Are you trying to flatter me?" she asked grinning at him as he walked closer.

"Is it working?" he asked as he leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"Maybe" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss.

"Hmmm...guess I'll have to try harder" he whispered as he drew her up against his body and went to kiss her again.

"Get a room" said the sarcastic voice behind Elena, making them turn to look at him.

"Damon, what a pleasant surprise" Kol said equally sarcastic.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I'm looking for my brother...have you seen him? Oh never mind there he is" Damon said then walked off.

"I'll see you at the house" Kol said as he closed her car door for her, then headed to his car.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

"How many drinks have you had?" Stefan asked his brother, knowing Damon probably had been there since he showed up at the school.

"Only a couple, and ah here she is with more" Damon said smiling at the waitress.

"So why did you want to meet for drinks?" he asked taking a sip of the bourbon.

"Like I told you earlier just want some brotherly bonding time that's all. You are so suspicious little brother. Ok. I plan to look for Tyler Lockwood considering he almost served me up on a platter to Elena's boyfriend" Damon said knowing Stefan knew him to well.

"So you plan on bringing him back to Mystic Falls if you find him? You know you would be endangering Elena and Caroline if you did" Stefan said.

"No I don't plan on bringing him back, do I look stupid...ok don't answer that" Damon said knowing Stefan was about to agree with the stupid part.

"Why are you telling me this?" Stefan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because I want you to help me, we could have brother bonding time. What do you say" he said with a smirk.

"I say it's a stupid idea, now I'm going to head home" Stefan said getting up from the table.

"Well look who just walked in" Damon said looking past Stefan. Stefan turned seeing Elena and Kol headed towards a booth.

"Leave them alone Damon, and don't go trying to find Tyler. I mean it Damon. Everytime you get an idea in your head and follow through someone always get hurt" Stefan said seriously, knowing Damon wouldn't listen.

"Fine, I'll drop it for...now" he said as he took the last drink of bourbon, then getting up to follow Stefan out the door.

Elena and Kol watched as both brothers left, thankful there was no confrontation. That was the last thing either of them wanted or needed right now. They had decided not to tell them about Tyler because Damon had a knack of using information to get what he wanted. She knew that look on Damon's face wasn't good, she had seen it many times before when he had an idea and always dove in head first without thinking about the consequences to anyone else.

"I don't like that look Damon had on his face, something tells me he will be on the lookout for Tyler" Elena said.

"Well I guess we will cross that bridge when we come to it love, right now let's just enjoy the evening away from family and friends...I spoke to soon" Kol said shaking his head with a smile, making Elena look to see who came in. Klaus.

"Well fancy meeting you two here" Nik said as he sat down next to Elena just to to irk his little brother.

"Thought you were staying in tonight or did you just come out to annoy me brother?" Kol smirked.

"Actually I did come out to annoy you and flirt with your girlfriend" Nik said smirking back at Kol.

"Hey look there's Caroline" Kol said knowing Nik would look.

"Speaking of Caroline I haven't seen her of late" Nik asked looking at Elena.

"She's been busy with the dance committee for the school dance this coming up Saturday" she asked Kol.

"Well you two enjoy yourselves and see you both later at home" Nik said as he got up, then headed out the door.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me this Saturday?" Elena asked.

"As if I could say no to you" he said grinning at her.

"Good then it's a date, oh and it's just a casual dance so we don't have to dress up" she said smiling at him.

 **I know...this chapter is really short. my apologies. Will try to get the next chapter a wee bit longer. Thank you all for following, making it a favorite or just reading it. It means a lot. I hope to have the next chapter up by this Wednesday.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

The dance had been a blast and everyone had a good time. Caroline had really outdone herself, probably due to the fact it would the last time she would organize a school dance, but she was already onto the graduation party and planning it. She had managed to sucker Bonnie and Elena into helping with it.

"It's hard to believe we graduate in three weeks, so what are you two planning after graduation?" Caroline asked Elena and Bonnie.

"Well grams wants me to learn how to control my magic and teach me what I don't know, so college is on hold for now" Bonnie said.

"I'm going to college as planned" Elena said.

"Ok you two I got to get going, I promised Grams I would spend time with her tonight instead of hanging out. So I'll talk to guys later" Bonnie said as she gave each of them a quick hug and headed off.

The last few weeks of school went by fast, and it was graduation day. Elena was so excited she barely slept and Kol barely slept thinking about the engagement ring sitting in his top dresser drawer and worrying she would say no. The hours seemed to crawl before it was time to head to the school, thankfully it was a beautiful day out considering graduation was taking place outside. Nik, Elijah, Rebekah, Freya and Kol had dressed up for the occasion to watch Elena get her diploma.

After the party Kol was ready for some quiet time with Elena and they headed out to get to the lake house before it got to late. If someone would have said to him a year ago that he would want to marry Elena Gilbert he would have laughed in their face, yet here was was wanting to do exactly that.

"Quiet at last" she said as they walked in. Thankful they had brought everything they needed the day before.

"And now I have you to myself" Kol said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down to kiss her.

"That you do, now tell me what has been bothering you the past few days" she said concerned.

"You know how to kill the mood, don't you" he said with a chuckle.

"Hey...I just noticed you seem...distracted" she said looking up at him.

"The only thing distracting me is you, now let me get a fire going" he said.

"Ok, while you do that I'm going to grab a quick shower" she said as she stood on tip toe to give him a quick peck before heading upstairs.

While she was upstairs Kol got the fire lit and reached into his pocket and pulled out the little black box, opening it to see the marquise cut diamond ring. He had opted for a silver ring rather than gold and hoped she liked it provided she said yes. Lost in thought he hadn't heard her come back downstairs until she spoke behind him. Kol quickly closed the little box and as he turned to face her slipped it in his pocket, deciding it was now or never.

"Have I told you yet today how much I love you?" Kol asked pulling her into his arms.

"Hmmm...not since this morning" she said smiling at him.

"I love you. In fact more than I ever thought possible. I've waited a thousand years for you it seems, no one has ever got me to feel what I feel for you Elena" he said looking down at her.

"I love you too Kol. Maybe I was waiting for you to find me" she said with a smile, then she noticed him getting down on one knee.

"Elena...will you marry me?" Kol asked as he pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it.

"YES!" she shouted with a big smile on her face, as he put the ring on her finger.

"I hope you like it" he said unsure of what she thought of it.

"It's beautiful" Elena said holding up her hand to look at the engagement ring on her finger.

"Just know, I don't mind a long engagement if that is what you want" Kol said relieved she said yes.

"Thank you. But I don't want a long engagement, how about New Year's Eve?" she said looking up at him.

"New Year's Eve it is" he said picking her up and heading upstairs.

The next morning they headed back to Mystic Falls, wondering how everyone would take the news of their engagement and that the wedding would be at the end of this year. Elena knew eventually it would come up about her staying human or being turned. Little did Kol know she had made the decision to be turned when she said yes to his proposal. Until the time came she was going to enjoy being human.

"Did you two enjoy your night away?" Elijah asked when they entered the living room.

"As a matter of fact we did and since you are all here, there will be another Mikaelson at the end of the year" Kol said with a big grin on his face.

"I told you she would say yes, now lets see the ring" Rebekah said excitedly.

"Now you've done it Elena, she won't leave you alone now until she has planned your entire wedding for you" Nik said smiling as Elena held out her hand for Rebekah and Freya to look at the ring.

"It is beautiful" Freya said.

"Thank you" Elena said smiling.

"You will make a stunning bride Elena" Elijah said giving her a hug.

"This calls for a celebration. Our baby brother is getting married, and we'll have another Mikaelson. So we shall have a party tomorrow night, be sure to invite your friends Elena" Nik said happily.

"Welcome to the family Elena" Freya said hugging her.

"I'm all for a party, so I'm going to get started on that and welcome to our crazy family Elena" Rebekah said with a smile.

"Do you plan to invite the Salvatore's? They are your friends and would be welcome to celebrate in your happiness" Elijah said in his usual calm manner.

"I would like to invite them if that is ok" she said hesitantly.

"Love regardless of the past, Elijah is right. They are your friends and if you want them here, I'm ok with that" Kol said taking her hands in his.

"As long as you are ok with it I'll invite them, if your not say so and I won't" she said looking up at him.

"I'm fine with it, I know who you love the best" Kol said with a smirk.

"Well I guess I better get everyone I want here invited for tomorrow" Elena said.

"I'm going to make sure Rebekah doesn't get overly carried away" Freya said, then left the room.

"Do, otherwise she'll have everyone in Mystic Falls invited" Nik called out to his sister.

"What do you two plan on doing today?" Elijah asked looking at Kol and Elena.

"Well beings our engagement will be announced tomorrow, I figured we would stay low key for the day. Unless Elena wants to tell her friends today" he said.

"We can wait until tomorrow, staying low key sounds good actually. In fact I'm going to head upstairs to unpack" she said and headed out into the hallway.

"I'm happy for you Kol. I thought I would never see this day, your a different man" Elijah said to his younger brother.

"Believe me brother, I never thought I would see this day either. She brings out the best in me and I couldnt' be happier" Kol said.

"I just got off the phone with Marcel and he said so far no one been asking about what was once our little problem" Nik said noticing how Kol reacted as did Elijah.

"Kol, you did what had to be done. Had either myself or Niklaus been there, one of us would have done it. But what is really bothering you is that she saw you do it...correct?" Elijah asked.

"It does, plus at one time he was her friend" Kol said not looking at either brother.

"Kol, you did the right thing and it was unfortunate she saw it. That girl upstairs loves you regardless and is going to be your wife. Now lets have a brotherly toast to your happiness" Nik said handing each brother a tumbler of bourbon before picking up his own.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Elena was nervous about the engagement party and wondered if she should have told her freinds beforehand, she was pacing back and forth in the bedroom wringing her hands and hadn't noticed Kol standing there taking in the beauty of this woman who was going to be his wife. He couldn't help but admire her dark blue dress that came midway up her thighs showing off her shapely legs in dark blue pumps that matched her dress. By the time his eyes made there way to her face she had stopped pacing, and saw him standing there looking sexy in his black dress pants and light blue dress shirt. The look in his dark brown eyes when they met hers made her catch her breath and the room was starting to feel warmer. Kol walked over to her and bent his head down to kiss the side of her neck making her heart speed up. When he leaned back to look at her face he smirked loving the effect he had on her.

"You look beautiful love. I would kiss you right now, but if I did we would miss our own party" he said.

"And you look very sexy and would love for you to kiss me...and you're right we would miss our party...so we better head downstairs" she said.

"I hear the doorbell so we best get down there to greet people, otherwise Rebekah will come up the stairs yelling that I am detaining you" Kol said with a chuckle as they left the room.

Once downstairs they could see Rebekah had accomplished what would take most people days to plan. She had used Elena and Kol's favorite colors for the decor of their engagement party, the dinnerware was purple and the centerpieces were red orchids. Throughout the ball room there were purple and red flowers of all kinds and on the entryway table sat a crystal vase with purple verbena and red lilies.

Shortly after everyone had arrived they all were standing in the huge entryway and had been handed flutes of champagne. Once he was sure everyone had a glass he gained their attention to the stairs where Kol and Elena stood.

"If I could have everyone's attention please" Nik said looking around before turning to Kol with a nod and headed down the stairs.

"First of all thank you all for coming, it means a lot to Elena and I. Especially on short notice because my brother is impatient, just kidding. The reason is because we wanted to share this special night with friends and family. I asked Elena to marry me and she said yes" Kol said, and he could feel her squeeze his hand tighter out of nervousness of what her friends might say.

"Congratulations" Matt yelled out with a genuine smile on his face.

"Girl get down here and show us that ring" Caroline said making everyone laugh.

"Be there in a minute" Elena called out, turning to Kol to give him a kiss.

"I love you" he said as they walked down the stairs.

"I love you too" she said smiling as Caroline walked up.

"Ok enough of that for now. Kol I'm stealing Elena for a few minutes" she said with a smile.

"Well that went well" Elijah said walking up to Kol with a flute of champagne.

"It did. Now she can relax finally" he said taking the champagne, flexing his fingers she squeezed.

"I take it she was nervous on what they would say?" Elijah said as Nik walked over to them.

"That went rather well, if I say so myself" Nik said smugly.

"Don't you ever get being tired of being so smug Nik?" Rebekah asked as she looked around the room.

"Not really" he said with a smile.

"I'm going to go find Freya" she said as she left her brothers standing there.

"Poor Elena isn't going to know what hit her when Rebekah starts to try and plan her wedding" Nik said with a smirk.

"I guess we should inform everyone it's time for dinner" Elijah said.

 _later that evening_

"Well love I think everything went well tonight" Kol said as they were cuddling on the love seat in his room.

"It did go well, remind to thank Rebekah in the morning. I didn't get a chance earlier" she said yawning.

"Ready for bed?" he asked.

"You have no idea, I've been eyeing the bed the past five minutes" she said smiling as she got up to go get her pj's on.

"Glad to know I wasn't the only one, I just didn't want to move" he said with his usual smirk.

They both crawled onto the bed and under the covers where she rested her head on his shoulder and his one arm wrapped around her as they both drifted off to sleep.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

The next morning Elena woke up early and hopped out of bed, grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower. Kol woke and heard the shower running, all kinds of images running through his mind making him smirk as he headed towards the bathroom.

Elena felt him wrap his arms around her, as he kissed the side of her neck. Then he took the shampoo bottle from her and lathered up her hair, watching as she rinsed her hair and the shampoo running down her body while his hands followed the path of sudsy bubbles. She leaned into him and turned her head giving him better access to kiss and nip at her neck. Kol held her against him as he kissed her neck and shoulder before turning her around and pushing her up against the shower wall. Brown eyes looking into brown eyes as he entered her, taking their time and both losing control at once.

"You must have a fetish for sex in the shower" Elena said later as she got dressed.

"Only with you love" Kol said looking at her with his usual smirk as he also got dressed.

"Kol can I ask you something?" she asked hesitantly.

"You know you can ask me anything" he said looking at her waiting for her to continue.

"Well we haven't discussed where we will be living after we get married" she said.

"No we haven't. I figured we could live at your house" he said pulling her into his arms.

"I would like that. Not that I don't enjoy being interrupted by your family and no alone time" she said laughing.

"What would you say if I suggested we start living there now?" Kol asked.

"I would say yes...but wait do we still have to worry if Tyler found any family in New Orleans?" she asked.

"Well it's been a couple weeks so there is a good chance he didn't find any otherwise we would have heard from Marcel by now" he said reassuringly.

"Guess we should start packing" Elena said before standing on tip toe to kiss him.

"Let's head downstairs and let the others know" he said.

"What are you two lovebirds up to this morning?" Nik said from behind them making Elena jump causing him to smirk innocently.

"Just the person we were looking for. We wanted to let you know that today we will be moving to Elena's house" Kol said.

"Just be cautious and Elena...don't invite people in" he said with a chuckle, thinking back when she allowed him into her house and not long after she had let Kol in knowing how dangerous he was.

"Learned my lesson after I let Kol in the first time" she said smiling up at Kol.

"Yeah well, must have been my charm and good looks" Kol said.

"Must of been considering why you were really there" NIk said.

"Ouch brother. My poor ego" Kol said smiling.

"I think it will survive" Nik said smirking.

"What will survive?" Elijah asked.

"Kol's ego" Elena said before Nik or Kol could say anything, making Elijah smile.

"Ah. After all these years I'm still trying figure out which one's ego is bigger Niklaus' or Kol's" Elijah said trying not to smile.

"You wound me Elijah" Kol said holding his hand over his heart.

"Well we should go get packed" Elena said, knowing all three brothers had big ego's.

"Where you two off to, might I ask" Elijah said in his usual calm voice.

"We are going to live at Elena's house" Kol said.

"It was a pleasure having you here Elena and we know you'll keep him out of trouble" Elijah said giving her a hug.

"You forget brother, trouble can find Elena faster than I can get into it" he said.

"Hey!" Elena said elbowing Kol.

"Ok. We are off to go pack" Kol said pulling Elena towards the stairs.

"Have you heard from Marcel?" Elijah asked Nik once the couple disappeared upstairs.

"I have. He said everything is quiet, not even so much as a rumor" Nik said.

"Good. Be still wise to remain cautious" Elijah said.

"Beings our baby brother has something to protect, he won't let his guard down with anyone but her and his family" Nik said seriously.

Elena gathered up what she was taking and decided to leave some clothes along with what toiletries Freya had gotten her when she first came here, Kol had done the same thing. Once they were done packing they headed back downstairs to say their goodbye's.

"Well here we are. Not quite like the Mikaelson mansion, but it's home" Elena said turning to look at Kol.

"Elena, while the mansion held a certain appeal, this feels more like home" he said pulling her into his arms and resting his chin against her the side of her head.

"I'm glad you like it" she said loving the feel of his arms holding her.

"Ok. Let's get this stuff unpacked. Lead the way" he said grabbing some boxes and following Elena upstairs to a closed bedroom door.

"This used to be my parents room and now I would like it to be ours" she said looking around the room.

"We'll create new memories here love" he said with a smile.

The next few months went by fairly fast, Elena could hardly believe it was almost November. The wedding invitations had been sent out in September, and right now she was waiting on her two best friends and future sisters to show up so they could head out to find her the perfect wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses while Kol, Jeremy, Matt, Elijah and Nik went to get fitted for tuxs. She had it all planned out that Nik would walk with Caroline, Matt with Rebekah, Jeremy with Bonnie, and Elijah with Freya. Jeremy had double duty as he would be walking her down the aisle to her future.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Once at the wedding boutique Elena had chosen a purple colored chiffon floor length spaghetti strap dress with crisscross spaghetti straps on the back which complimented all four women making them look quite stunning . Over two hours later and dozens of dresses she finally walked out in the most beautiful dress that seemed to have been made just for her, hugging her in all the right places. It was slightly off the shoulder accented by lace making the dress appear strapless, from the bodice down to mid-thigh the dress was form fitting then only slightly flaired out accented by the beautiful lace and beadwork down to the floor where it was a few inches longer.

"Now that dress will definitely hold any man's attention" Freya said making them all laugh.

"Elena you are so beautiful in that dress" Caroline said with happy tears in her eyes.

"I have to agree with Caroline, you are stunning" Bonnie said with a smile.

"You will definitely hold Kol's attention and you are going to be a gorgeous bride" Rebekah said.

After the five women made their purchases they went out for a late lunch and talked about flowers and decorations. Once back in Mystic Falls Rebekah took Elena's wedding dress and hung it up on the closet door of her bedroom so it didn't get ruined and to prevent Kol from sneaking a peak at it.

"So did you ladies get your dresses?" Elijah asked Freya.

"Yes we did, and Elena is going to be stunning" she said grinning.

"Hopefully Kol will be able to contain himself when he see's her in it" Rebekah chimed in making Freya laugh thinking of their earlier conversation.

"What's so funny?" Nik asked as he walked over to pour himself a drink.

"Girl talk from earlier. Did you guys get fitted for your tuxs?" Rebekah asked.

"We did" Elijah said with a grin.

"What are you grinning for?" Freya asked looking between her two brothers.

"Guy talk from earlier" Nik said smirking.

"Touche Nik. I'm going to go talk a long hot bath, it's been a long day" Rebekah said leaving the room.

"So I take it your girls shopping trip for dresses was a success?" Nik asked Freya.

"That it was. How was yours?" she asked.

"It was good. The ladies couldn't keep their eyes off us" Nik said jokingly.

"Men. Good night you two" Freya called over her shoulder as she headed towards the hallway.

"Care to join me Elijah?" Nik asked handing his brother a bourbon.

Elena was relieved to be home and relieved dresses and tuxs were done, Rebekah along with Freya had graciously taken the responsibility of the catering while Caroline and Bonnie had taken care of decorations, and the cake had been chosen.

"Long day?" he asked from the kitchen.

"I never realized until today how exhausting shopping was" she said as she headed towards his voice.

"I wasn't sure if you would be hungry or not but I made spaghetti and the salad is in the fridge" Kol said as he pulled her into his arms.

"It sounds good" she said stifling a yawn.

"Sit and I'll bring everything over to the table" he said.

"I take your guys day went well?" she asked rolling some spaghetti noodles around the tines of her fork.

"It did. We didn't kill each other" he said with a smirk.

"Haha. Very funny" she said shaking her head with a smile.

"Did you find your dream dress?" Kol asked.

"I did. It only took a few hours and several dresses later" she said trying hard not to yawn again.

Kol noticed she was trying not to yawn, not wanting him to see how tired she really was. He knew if she sat there much longer she would face plant right into her spaghetti asleep. Even though in his mind that would be funny to see, he didn't think she would find the humor in it.

"Love you're exhausted. Head on up to bed and I will clean up" he said, getting up when she did as she nodded in agreement.

"I think I will and thank you for dinner" she said walking up to him and standing on tip toe to kiss him goodnight.

"Good night love. I'll be up after I clean up the kitchen" he said giving her one last kiss before she headed upstairs.

"Ok. I love you" she said right before she headed towards the stairs.

"I love you too" he called after her.

Kol went about putting the food away and cleaning the kitchen up before heading upstairs. Once he was done, he climbed the stairs and opened the bedroom door. Elena was sound asleep and had managed to kick the covers off, revealing her shapely legs. Once he undressed he climbed in beside her and pulled the covers up over both of them before pulling her close to him and drifting into sleep.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Damon picked up the invitation that Stefan had tried to hide from him, guess his brother figured he would try and ruin Elena's big day coming up in December. He stood there daydreaming on how she would look on her big day, he knew she was going to be gorgeous and Kol was a very lucky man err vampire indeed.

"I see you found your invitation" Stefan said nonchantly wishing he had just burned Damon's invitation up in the fireplace.

"I did Stefan. But something tells me I wasn't really meant to see it...even though it has my name on it" he said casually.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked hoping his brother wouldn't want to go, but also knowing he would go just to spite him.

"Maybe. Are you?" he asked back with a smirk.

"Actually I am and Damon if you go don't ruin it for her. I mean it. I won't protect you anymore when it comes to her. Either be her friend or walk away" he said.

"I have no intention of ruining it for her. You were right Stefan. How many times do I have to say it?" Damon said getting annoyed.

"Until I know you get it. You always say one thing and do another without giving any thought to who it might hurt. In this case..Elena" he said running his hand down his face.

"So brother, do you want to be my plus one?" Damon asked waiting for an answer wiggling his eyebrows at Stefan.

"Sure" Stefan said knowing he could keep a better eye on his brother.

"Good morning" Kol whispered in Elena's ear as he come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning, are you hungry?" she asked.

"For you" he said as he nibbled on her neck then stepped away to get a blood bag from the fridge.

"I meant food" she said with a smile.

"Hmmm...technically you are food" he said chuckling as she swatted him with the dish towel.

"Hey!" she said laughing.

"I am a vampire love" he whispered in her ear making her shiver from his breath against her skin.

"A very sexy one" she said breathlessly as he ran his fingers up her arms covering them in goosebumps from his touch.

"So I'm a sexy vampire" he said against her ear before kissing her neck, knowing what he was doing to her.

Kol turned Elena around and with one hand holding her head began to kiss her deeply while his other arm wrapped around her waist lifting her up and sitting her on the counter, never breaking the kiss. Granted it wasn't his intention to make love to her in the kitchen but he did, knowing he would never look at the countertop the same way without picturing what they did there.

"Well I hope you're happy Mr. Mikaelson, my breakfast is cold" she said in mock anger while smiling.

"Oh I am definitely happy Miss Gilbert, my breakfast was hot" he said smirking at her as he took her hand leading her upstairs wanting her again.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm going to have my way with you on the bed, and the shower. Then I'm going to make you breakfast beings it was my fault it got cold" he said laying her down on the bed.

"Make sure it's a big breakfast, because I'm going to be extremely hungry" she said between kisses.

"I will. Right now I'm hungry for more of you" he said touching her everywhere.

After dressing and heading downstairs Kol set about making her the big breakfast she wanted. He had to admit this definitely was a good morning, then for some reason a thought crossed his mind making him pause what he was doing. He wondered what a child created by the two of them would look like. _Ok Kol get a grip, she can't get pregnant by you...you're a vampire_ he thought as he continued making her breakfast.

"You ok?" she asked when she saw a strange look come over Kol's face.

"I'm fine love. Just thinking" he said not really wanting to discuss his fleeting thought with her.

"This looks good" she said taking a bite.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry" Kol said amazed she actually finished everything on her plate.

"I told you I was hungry" she said giggling.

"What are your plans for the day?" he asked as he was cleaning up his mess from making breakfast.

"Bonnie wants to hang out and talk about decorations. Girl stuff. What are you going to do today?" she asked.

"Well my sister Freya and I are going to hang out together. She is the only one I'm not close to considering she was raised with us" Kol said.

"That sounds great. I'm glad that all of you are getting along" Elena said as her phone buzzed.

"I'll be back in a couple hours and have fun with Bonnie" he said kissing her before heading out.

"Ok. See you later" she said.

"I forgot something" he said peaking around the front door at her.

"What?" Elena asked puzzled.

"I love you" he said with a smile.

"I love you too" she said back grinning, before he shut the door.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

"Freya I was wondering if I could get your thought on something" Kol said not sure how to say it.

"Sounds serious, everything alright with Elena?" she asked a little worried.

"It's not serious and things are really good with her. For some reason this morning while I was making her breakfast, I had a fleeting thought of a child...hers and mine. Guess I found it strange considering I accepted a long time ago that I would never have children" he said looking out the window.

"What you're feeling is normal, you finally love someone enough to want to give them everything. What the two of you have, some people can only dream of. Not being able to have a child won't change that. I've seen the way she looks at you when you're not looking and vice versa. Elena is the best thing that has ever happened to you in a really long time" she said with a smile.

"She is the best thing that has happened. She's my life. I'm just worried that she will realize what she will be missing later on and resent me for it" Kol said looking out the window rubbing the back of his neck.

"She loves you, and I know she won't resent you. Kol...she came to you with her eyes wide open knowing what you are and that didn't even scare her off. But if it's bothering that much then talk to her before you two get married not after" Freya suggested.

"I will. Now lets go do something fun" Kol said.

"These are beautiful Bonnie. Where did you find them?" Elena asked as she run her fingers over the silky flowers that would adorn the pews.

"I made them" Bonnie said happily.

"They're gorgeous and thank you. These must have taken you hours to make" she said.

"Well I used a little magic, but not a lot. I wanted them to be special for your big day" she said smiling.

"How much more is there to do for the decorations?" Elena asked.

"Caroline texted me this morning and said she was coming down this weekend with the vases she found and the flowers to go in the vases were pre-ordered by your future brother-in-law Klaus which are to arrive the morning of the wedding. Don't worry Caroline texted him which ones to order and before I forget did you get our flowers ordered for us and the guys?" Bonnie said.

"Sounds like everything is coming along smoothly, and yes I did get them ordered" Elena said smiling.

"Hard to believe at the end of next month your going to be a married woman" Bonnie said a little teary-eyed.

"Hey, we promised no tears for a happy occasion" Elena said smiling.

"That we did. Let's go eat, all this talk of the wedding has made me hungry" Bonnie said giggling.

Elena got home before Kol and set about making dinner. She sat at the kitchen counter thinking about what the future held. Dreams of becoming a mom ended the moment she fell in love with a vampire, yet she had no regrets. She couldn't imagine what life would be like without Kol, he was her everything. With a smile on her face she got plates and forks set out on the dining room table and finished up dinner when she heard the front door open and his voice.

"Elena? I'm home" Kol said from the entryway.

"I'm in the kitchen" she called out to him.

"Did you have fun with Bonnie today?" he asked as he walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"I did. How did your day go?" she asked him as he released her so she could finish dinner.

"It went good actually" Kol said.

"Then why the look on your face if it went good?" she asked looking at him.

"Well this morning while I was making you breakfast I had a thought about you and me with a child. Before you say anything let me finish, granted I found that strange considering..anyway I asked Freya her thoughts on it and she told me what I was feeling was normal because I love you and want to give you everything. The one thing I can't is a child and I just don't want you to have any regrets being with me" he said shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Kol Mikaelson, I love you and I love that you want to give me everything. I knew what I was getting into with you and I have no second thoughts about us. Besides once we're married I want you to turn me so we can have forever" she said watching his expression as to what she just said.

"I can do forever" Kol said with a smirk, loving her even more than he thought possible.

Later that night the moon was shining through the bedroom window Kol watched Elena sleep. The moon seemed to make her hair glisten and her skin flawless, pushing a strand of hair away from her face, he gently brushed her cheek with his fingertips. He didn't know if he would ever get over the fact that she was his and next month she would have his name, and with that thought he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

 _3 weeks until the wedding_

"So far everything is coming together as planned. Decorations are done, cake ordered, caterer booked, flowers ordered, dresses and tuxs done. Am I forgetting anything?" Caroline asked breathlessly as she flopped down on the couch in Elena's living room.

"No I think everything is covered. The wedding is three weeks away Care and your more nervous than I am" Elena said teasingly.

"Or it could be that's she flustered because she gets to walk down the aisle with a certain Mikaelson" Bonnie hinted at with a grin at Elena. Both girls watched Caroline turn red and waited for her to deny it.

"I'll have you know I am not flustered, in fact I haven't given him thought at all to perfectly honest" she said trying to be convincing.

"It's ok if you have the hots for my soon-to-be-brother-in-law" Elena said innocently trying to hide her grin.

"Talking about Nik?" Kol said as he walked over to Elena and gave her a quick kiss.

"Yep" Bonnie said laughing as Caroline turned redder.

"I'm headed over there and I'll be back in a couple hours" he said looking at Elena.

"Ok. See you later" she said smiling at him.

"Love you" he yelled as he walked towards the front door.

"Love you too" she yelled back.

"You two are just too cute" Bonnie said.

"I think Klaus and Caroline would be adorable" Elena said giggling.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Caroline asked smiling.

"Well ladies shall we go to The Grille to eat?" Bonnie asked.

"Why not" Elena said as she stood up along with Caroline.

Once inside The Grille they found a table and sat down, not paying to much attention as to what was going on around them or who was there. They talked about how beautiful everything was going to look for the wedding and how handsome the guys would look in their tuxs. Laughing and talking oblivious to anything else going on in the room.

"Well it looks as if Elena and her friends had the same idea" Nik said with an amused look looking over at them.

"Yes it does. Glad to see they are enjoying themselves" Elijah said.

About that time Stefan and Damon walked in and walked over to their table. Nik and Elijah observed that their younger brother remained calm as the two brothers were standing at Elena's table.

"Ladies" Damon said.

"Damon, Stefan" Elena said cautiously hoping Damon didn't cause a scene.

"Excited for the big day?" Stefan asked.

"I am. Are you two coming?" she asked.

"We are" he answered.

"I'm going to be his plus one, to make sure I don't ruin your day" Damon said.

"You ruin her day and I'll seriously hurt you" Caroline said looking at him.

"Trust me, he won't ruin her day. Will you Damon?" Stefan said.

"Relax. I have intention of ruining her day. I know she'll make a beautiful bride and her soon-to-be-husband is a very lucky man" Damon said sincerely.

"Thank you" Elena said.

"Now if you will excuse us ladies I am in need of a drink. Brother" Damon said as they made their way to the bar.

"Uh-oh" Bonnie said as Caroline and Elena followed her gaze across the room.

"Hey at least Kol didn't beat the crap out of him" Caroline said trying for a smile.

Elena met Kol's eyes trying to gauge his mood, only to find him smiling at her making her smile back like a shy school girl. As Kol looked at her he knew she could handle herself and Damon didn't seem to pose a threat, her facial expressions would have given her away if he had. He winked at her before he turned back to his brothers and her to her friends.

"I hope you meant what you said Damon back there to Elena" Stefan said not looking at Damon.

"Have some faith in me brother. I won't lie and say it doesn't suck but she never looked at either of us the way she looks at him, so yes he is a very lucky man" he said before taking a drink.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and yes he is lucky. He'll take care of her" Stefan said, his own words sounding weak making Damon look over at him.

"Who you trying to convince me or you? I have no doubt he will. So far she has managed to stay out of trouble. Come on drink up brother" he said before downing the rest of the whiskey.

"You showed great control when Damon and Stefan walked up to Elena's table" Elijah said.

"The old Kol would have stormed over there and threatened them with bodily dismemberment. You've changed for her, which is a good thing as I would hate to have to dagger you again" Nik said smirking with amusement.

"Elena can handle herself, besides I can read her body language like an open book. I have changed, but the old Kol as you put it is still very much here just not as impulsive and reckless" he said looking at them both.

"I bet you can read her body like an open book" Nik said jokingly making Elijah laugh and Kol giving him his trademark smirk.

"That I can" he said smiling.

"Earth to Caroline" Elena said following her gaze over to Nik.

"What?" she said looking back at Elena.

"Were you just checking out Klaus?" Bonnie asked with a knowing smile.

"No I was not. I just hadn't noticed that picture over there before" she said tearing her eyes of him.

"Yes you have, you're the one who hung it up" Elena said laughing.

"Alright. I was checking him out. Happy now" Caroline said smiling.

"Finally. She admits it" Bonnie said making Caroline throw her napkin at her before all three get to laughing.

Kol had gotten home some time after Elena and found her sitting in her favorite chair sound asleep with a forgotten book in her lap that was close to falling to the floor. He gently took it from her and set it on the coffee table. Then he turned back around carefully scooping her up in his arms and headed upstairs.

After laying her down and covering her up he crawled in beside her pulling her close to his body. He closed his eyes burying his nose in her hair, breathing her in with a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep with the love of his life in his arms.


	56. Chapter 56

**sorry chapter is short, but I wanted to get something out beings it had been awhile since my last chapter.**

 **Chapter 56**

 _Two weeks until the wedding_

"Elena, we're going to be late. Are you ready yet?" Kol shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming, I couldn't find my other shoe" she said as she walked down the stairs.

"I would have helped you look for it you know" he said with a smirk remembering the last time he started to help and he had turned and saw her bent over, which put his mind on something else entirely.

"Then we would have really been late, I remember the last time you helped" Elena said with knowing look and smile.

"True. Last time I helped myself to you" he said giving her his trademark Mikaelson smirk.

"Let's go" she said shaking her head as they went out the door.

"Sorry we're late, I couldn't find my other shoe" Elena said apologizing not noticing the smirk traded between the brothers.

"Men" Rebekah said rolling her eyes at Elijah and Nik.

"What did we do?" Nik asked innocently.

"I saw that smirk you two shared and what you were thinking" Rebekah said daring either of them to deny it.

Elena caught on and looked back and forth between her soon-to-be- brother-in-laws and shook her head leaving them standing there to follow Rebekah.

"Elena, it's so good to see you"Freya said giving her a hug as the brothers walked in.

"They were just trying to embarrass you love" Kol whispered in her ear before they sat down and she smiled at him.

After dinner they all sat around the dining room table talking about the upcoming wedding and making sure every detail was taken care of considering Kol was the first Mikaelson to get married. His sisters insisted on perfection, if perfection were truly possible. He had never seen anything go off without some sort of problem.

"Kol what do you think?" Nik asked waiting for an answer.

"About what?" he asked now that he was focused on the conversation at hand.

"Our sisters along with her friends plan on taking Elena out one last time, so we thought we would have bachelor party here for you" Nik said.

"As long as it's not the night before the wedding, never understand that" Kol said shaking his head.

"We already planned it for next weekend, same night as the girls are going out" he said looking at his younger brother.

"That works" Kol said a bit distracted.

"Everything alright Kol? You seem bothered by something" Elijah said with concern.

"I just want everything to be perfect for her" he said with a smile.

"It will be. We won't allow anything to go wrong. Trust us on that brother" Nik said glancing over at Elijah.

"So tell us, were you really late because you couldn't find your shoe?" Rebekah asked teasingly.

"This time it's true, last time I blame on Kol" Elena said.

"I swear that is all men think about. Sex" Rebekah said making Freya and Elena look at her with raised eyebrows.

"As long as it's mind blowing sex" Freya said making all three of them giggle.

"I've had some of that, then some that just weren't worth it" Rebekah said.

"True" Elena and Freya said laughing.

"I think that is my cue brothers to rescue my love before our sisters corrupt her completely before I marry her" Kol said patting his brothers on the backs.

Once they got home and she changed into her pajamas they cuddled on the couch to watch a movie. It was times like this Elena realized how much Kol had changed, but she also understood that dangerous, impulsive side was still there. She saw it when he had killed Tyler to protect her and the defeated look when he thought he had lost her because of it. He had changed her, just as she had changed him for the better and she couldn't imagine life without him.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

 _One week before the wedding_

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how nervous are you?" asked Bonnie.

"About a three. I think Kol is more nervous than I am, but is trying hard not to show it being a big bad vampire" Elena said giggling with Bonnie as she finished folding towels.

"Never thought I would see the day a vampire was nervous, then again never thought I'd see the day vampires existed along with witches" Bonnie said with a smirk.

"I would have to agree with you there, these past couple years have been trying one's that's for sure. After Stefan and Damon, I never thought I'd be marrying a vampire. But for some reason Kol and I bring out the best in each other" Elena said smiling.

"I'll have to admit I wasn't too keen on you and Kol being together at first considering your past history together, but I've seen the way he looks at you and the way you look at him that's something only dreams are made of and you're living it" Bonnie said just as Caroline arrived.

"So what did I miss?" Caroline asked looking between her two friends.

"Nothing much, we've been just discussing how sexy Kol's brother Nik is" Bonnie said with a smirk as she watched Caroline blush.

"You guys are never to let me live that down are you?" Caroline asked.

"Not in this lifetime anyway" Elena said laughing.

"Sometimes I question why the two of you are my best friends" Caroline said in a huff making Elena and Bonnie laugh harder.

Kol was sitting in the living room and he could hear Bonnie and Elena laughing which meant they were teasing Caroline once again about Nik. He just shook his head with a smirk and took a drink of his bourbon. He thought the blonde's interest in his brother was a passing thing but it had been going on for quite a few months now. Then again knowing his brother, Nik would use it to his full advantage to get Caroline to fall for him.

"Well, only one week to the wedding and everything has gone off without a hitch... so far" Rebekah said to Freya.

"It will be fine Rebekah, stop worrying. Trust me" Freya said.

"I swear if Damon Salvatore ruins Elena and Kol's wedding, I'll make him wish he'd never been born... right after I put a stake through his heart" Rebekah said wringing the napkin like it was someone's neck.

"Remind me to never piss you off" Freya said with a chuckle.

"Sorry. He just has a nasty habit of ruining things to get what he wants and not carrying who he hurts in the process" Rebekah said.

"Sounds like a few men I know" Freya said with a smile keeping the mood.

"What about men, Freya?" Elijah asked looking at his sister's.

"Oh nothing, Rebekah just as a thing about bodily harm when it comes to Damon Salvatore" she said.

"Don't we all, he seems to have a way about him that irritates people greatly" he said.

"What time are you supposed to meet up with Kol?" Rebekah asked.

"Actually I'm running late, so I'll talk to you to later" Elijah said as he called Kol walking out the door.

"I take it you're running late?" asked Kol, swirling the remnants of his bourbon.

"Sorry. I had to finish up some business, I'll be there in about 15 minutes" Elijah said ending the call with Kol.

"I'll be there in the second, I want to see if Kol is still here" Elena said.

"I'm still here, Elijah is running late" he said.

"Ah, Bonnie, Caroline and I are going to bake some cookies. Chocolate chip your favorite, I'll save you some" she said smiling up at him.

"Chocolate chip is definitely by far my most favorite. Elijah will be here in about 15 minutes, but if I keep kissing you then I won't want to leave" he said giving her a kiss on the lips.

"But if you don't stop you don't get any chocolate chip cookies either" she said teasingly.

"Elena are you going to help make these cookies or just make out with your fiancé in the living room?" Caroline yelled from the kitchen.

"Well I guess I better get to it and have fun with Elijah" she said giving him a quick kiss before heading to the kitchen.

Kol could hear the three of them in the kitchen giggling and talking girl stuff as he headed out the front door. He stopped halfway down the sidewalk shocked they were discussing sex. It was times like this that he really wished he didn't have vampire hearing. He made a mental note as he got in Elijah's car to ask Elena what all they talked about, knowing full well she would look him straight in the eye and say girl stuff.

"You know Kol probably heard everything we just said considering he has vampire hearing" Caroline said with a worried expression. Which in turn made Elena and Bonnie laugh, because they knew Caroline was thinking about what she'd said about Nik.

"I doubt he's going to go running and tell Nik that you have the hots for him" Bonnie said trying to keep a straight face.

"Go ahead and laugh it up. See if I tell either of you anything again" she said flustered.

"Ok. I promise to stop teasing you about Klaus...at least until after Elena's wedding" Bonnie said making the three of them giggle some more.

"Gee thanks" Caroline said throwing a napkin at Bonnie.

"You're welcome" Bonnie said with a smirk as the doorbell rang.

"Who the heck can that be?" Elena asked as she went to the door.

Caroline and Bonnie followed behind Elena and as she opened the door a pair of arms reached out and grabbed her. Both girls ran to the door opening it wide to see her wrapped in the arms of Jeremy.

"I thought you weren't coming until the day after tomorrow?" Elena asked in her excitement to him.

"I wanted to surprise you. I missed you" he said grinning at her.

"I've missed you too. I'm so excited you're here!" she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I think this is our cue to leave" Bonnie said.

"You guys don't have to leave on my account" he said.

"You two haven't seen each other for awhile and lots to catch up on" Caroline said as she and Bonnie headed out the door.

"Do I smell cookies?" he asked as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Yes and don't eat them all, Kol likes them too" she said.

"I promise. Where is Kol anyway?" Jeremy asked right before he stuffed a chocolate chip cookie in his mouth.

"He's with Elijah or not" she said looking past her brother at Kol.

"Please tell me that my soon-to-be-brother didn't eat all the cookies" Kol stated with a smile.

"Hey...I've had two. Nice to see you Kol" Jeremy said before devouring another cookie.

"You too" Kol said as he began munching on cookies.

"I'm going to head to my room. The drive wore me out, will you wake me up in a couple hours?" he asked as he grabbed another cookie off the plate.

"Sure, see you in a little while" she said with a smile as he headed out of the kitchen.

"I learned something new today. Want to know what?" he asked.

"I'm listening" she said starting to worry a little that he had heard what they were talking about as they were making cookies.

"I learned that my touch turns you into...what was the word...oh yes now I remember...putty in my hands" Kol whispered near her ear as his hands skimmed down her arms.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that" she said.

"Vampire hearing love" he whispered softly as his lips grazed her neck before pulling away.

"Jeremy is upstairs-" she said as Kol pulled her into his arms.

"Sleeping" he finished for her right before he kissed her.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

 _four days before the wedding_

"The flowers weren't to be delivered yet, the wedding isn't for four more days" Klaus said looking at the two delivery men standing in his foyer with the flowers.

"What's going on?" Freya asked coming down the stairs as she noticed the flowers.

"These...nice gentlemen delivered the flowers earlier than expected" he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Why are the flowers here?" Rebekah asked looking at everyone.

"That is what I would like to know" Klaus said looking expectantly at the two men.

"Look we just deliver when we're told to, all you can do is call the flower shop and talk to the person you ordered them from. I am sorry they are early, but we can't take them back" the one said nervously, the other one just nodded his head in agreement.

"It's alright, we'll call and figure something out to preserve them as long as possible" Freya said with a smile, then looking over at her brother and sister in the hopes of making sure they were calm.

As the two men finished unloading the flowers, Nik walked down the hall making his displeasure known to the flower shop owner while Freya and Rebekah got busy moving the flowers to another room so she could cast a spell to preserve the flowers.

"That flower shop owner is incompetent, she wrote down the wrong date" he said.

"Well we got the flowers moved and I cast a spell on them so they will be good to go for the wedding" Freya said.

"Good thing we have a witch in the family isn't it" he said with a smile.

"You are welcome" Freya said.

"Now that is done, let's hope the caterer doesn't show early either...in fact I'm going to call to make sure" Rebekah said heading off towards the living room.

"See what they have done sister? The next four days Rebekah will be intolerable to live with, making sure everything is perfect" Klaus said.

"I doubt she'll be that bad..." Freya said trailing off as Rebekah dashed upstairs.

"I bet she is checking to make sure Elena's dress is safe and sound" he said with amusement.

"I don't think she would go that far" Freya tried to reason knowing Nik was probably right.

"The caterer is on schedule and Elena's dress is still where I put" Rebekah said looking at Nik and Freya has they both started to chuckle.

"You were right" Freya said as she tried to keep a straight face.

"What was Nik right about?" Rebekah asked wanting to know.

"I told our sister that you would go check on the dress, to make sure it was still there" he said with a smirk.

"I just want everything to be perfect, nothing wrong with that" Rebekah said smugly.

"No there isn't, but sometimes things don't go according to plan" he said.

"You really aren't helping brother..." Freya said shaking her head.

"I'm off to find Elijah as I'm sure you both have everything under control" he said leaving his sisters staring after him in disbelief.

"Now that he is no longer here to mock me, I'm going to check on the bridesmaid dresses" Rebekah said as she took her cell phone out of her pocket to call the boutique.

"I'll call the men's shop to make sure the tuxs are good to go, now breathe and relax" Freya said, knowing Rebekah was wound up wanting their brother's day to be perfect.

"Oh can you check in with Caroline about the decorations and the guest list" Rebekah called over her shoulder as she walked off.

"Did you two eat all the cookies we baked yesterday?" Elena asked looking between Kol and Jeremy who both had guilty looks on their faces.

"Come on love, they're my...our favorite" Kol said making sure to include Jeremy in case she was mad. He wasn't going down alone if she was.

"We were hungry" Jeremy said taking the last bite of his cookie.

"What am I going to do with you two?" she asked looking at them.

"Bake more cookies?" Jeremy asked hopefully with a big grin on his face.

"Nice try. What are your plans today?" she asked as she set about to making breakfast.

"I'm going to go hang out with Matt later after he gets off work" he said as he got plates out and set the table.

"Great. Thanks for setting the table" she said.

After the three of them finished breakfast, Jeremy went upstairs to shower while Elena and Kol cleaned up the kitchen. She noticed Kol was quiet which was so unlike him, even through breakfast he didn't say much either.

"What's on your mind?" she asked as she sat down with a cup of coffee looking expectantly at him.

"I know we've talked about this before, but I don't want you to have any regrets. Once we're married, you're mine forever...just as I'm yours" he said looking her in the eyes, giving her a chance to back out but hoping she wouldn't.

"Is this about that dream you had the other night...us having children?" she asked.

"You know it's not impossible, Freya said there is one day of the year a male vampire can sire a child with a mortal and it's not like we've been careful since being together" he said with a smirk making Elena blush.

"If it happens then we would be blessed to have part of you and a part of me running around calling us mommy and daddy and if it doesn't happen then it wasn't meant to be. You are my always and forever no matter what gets thrown at us" she said taking his hand hoping what she said eased his mind.

"Elena-" Kol started to say before Jeremy can downstairs interrupting what he was going to say.

"I'm going to hang out with some old friends before meeting Matt at the Grill, be back later" he said heading out the door.

"I'm going to go get a shower now" Kol said.

"Wait...what were you going to say before Jeremy walked in?" she asked curiously.

"I was going to say how much I love you" he said giving her a quick kiss.

"I love you too. Now go get your shower so I can take mine" she said shoving him towards the staircase.

"You could always join me" he whispered in her ear as he pulled her up the stairs with him.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

 _two days before the wedding_

"Why does it smell like flowers in here?" Kol asked looking at his brother.

"Because the idiot person at the flower shop messed up the day. But no worries flowers are well taken care of thanks to our sister being a witch" Nik said with smile.

"Glad Elena isn't here otherwise she would have stressed about it" he said.

"That's why Rebekah has went to your house. So Elena wouldn't find out" Nik said pouring two drinks and then handing one to Kol.

"Ah...explains why I could faintly smell flowers on her when she arrived" Kol said taking one of the glasses.

"Rest assured Rebekah has stayed on top of everything else, caterers and the like will probably be glad when she stops calling everyday" he said amused taking a drink.

"That's our sister for you, making sure everything is perfect" Kol said with a smirk.

"Ah, your both here. Why does it smell strongly of flowers in the house?" Elijah asked.

"Mix up at the flower shop so Freya preserved them" Nik said.

"Oh. Anyways our final fitting is tomorrow around 11. I hope that is alright with everyone" Elijah said.

"That works as the rehearsal isn't until 6. I'll let Jeremy know when I get home" Kol said taking a drink.

"Did Bonnie and Caroline get the decorations done? I figured after rehearsal we could get everything set up" Rebekah said.

"Yes and sounds like a plan. Speaking of, when do the flowers arrive?" Elena asked, making Rebekah wish she hadn't asked.

"The flowers will be there tomorrow..." she said looking everywhere but at Elena.

"What? Please tell there wasn't a mess up with the flowers" she said in a slight panic.

"They arrived two days ago, but Freya cast a spell to preserve them. We took care of them and as of this morning they look the same as the day they arrived" she said with a smile to reassure Elena.

"Thank goodness. I started to freak out" she said with a chuckle and a hand over her heart.

"You should have seen Nik, he gave the flower shop owner a piece of his mind" Rebekah said with a grin.

"I can imagine. I want you to know I appreciate everything you have done, making all this come together for Kol and I" she said.

"It is a pleasure, gives me something to do besides put up with my brothers. I'm going to head home and see what my brothers are up to" she said as they walked to the front door.

"Leaving so soon sister?" Kol asked as he noticed her getting to walk out just as he walked in.

"Figured I would irritate Nik for awhile. Oh and I told her about the flowers beings after rehearsal we'll be decorating. Besides the scent they put off is hard to ignore" she said as she gave him a quick hug and bound down the stairs.

"Is Jeremy home?" he asked as he gave Elena a quick kiss.

"Not yet. Why?" she asked.

"Last fitting for tuxs is at 11" he said following her to the kitchen.

"Ah. Speaking of...Jeremy!" she called out as footsteps changed directions.

"Yeah?" he asked looking at them.

"Tomorrow at 11 is our last fitting for tuxs" Kol said.

"What time will we be leaving then?" he asked.

"9:30" Kol said helping Elena prepare dinner.

"Hey..when is rehearsal? Jeremy asked.

"Six" they both said at the same time.

"Ok. I'm going to go get a shower before dinner" he said leaving the kitchen and bounding up the stairs.

"Rebekah has been a big help with everything. I can't believe the flower shop messed up the day like that" Elena said shaking her head as she started setting the table.

"Good thing your future sister is a witch who preserved them" Kol said with a smile.

"True. I feel bad for the delivery guys though. I can picture your brother with a look of frustration when the flowers showed up" she said with a grimace.

"I have been on the receiving end of his frustration and it's not good place be" he said helping her with the finishing touches.

"No it is not. Strange how he went from wanting my blood to make hybrids to becoming family in two days" she said.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore about him, he protects family. It's his number one priority even though he isn't the eldest of us" Kol said as Jeremy walked in.

"Smells good in here. I miss your cooking Elena" Jeremy said as he went to the fridge to grab the milk.

"I miss having you around to cook for" she said smiling.

"What about me?" Kol asked with a fake pout.

"You have other appetites that isn't always food" she said giving his arm a pat.

"Ouch...but I hate to tell you this love but my other appetites are food" he said with a smirk.

"He got you there Elena. After all he is a vampire..." Jeremy said as he stopped realizing a vampire was going to be his brother-in-law.

"Touche. Now let's eat" she said.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

"Have I told you yet today how much I love you?" Kol asked wrapping his arms around Elena as they lay in bed.

"I don't know...have I told you?" she countered back enjoying being in his arms.

"Then I will fix that. I love you Elena" he said burying his face in her hair and taking a deep breath.

"And I love you Kol" she said burrowing deeper into his arms.

"You keep wiggling against me, it's going to lead to other things and we agreed to wait until our wedding night to make it more special" Kol whispered near her ear.

"Sorry. I just like being close to you and I was getting comfy" Elena whispered back.

"Comfy yet?" he asked as she moved around some more.

"I think so" she said with one last wiggle.

"You're a tease love" he whispered amused.

He knew the moment she fell asleep, it never seemed to take her long when he held her close to him. Kol enjoyed moments like this knowing she trusted him enough to fall asleep so soundly considering their past history together was anything but pleasant. Now in less than two day she would be his wife. He liked that even more. His. With that thought on his mind he drifted off to sleep.

Sometime during the night Elena had rolled over and had one leg draped over the top of Kol's and her arm flung across he chest. Not that he minded, but she had chosen to wear her pajama shorts that were showing off her shapely leg and his mind drifted to wanting her legs wrapped around his waist. Deciding with that train of thought he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so he slowly moved her leg as not to wake her and quietly got out of the bed.

After he showered and dressed he headed downstairs to make coffee for Elena. While he was in the kitchen he heard a shower turn on upstairs knowing it was Elena as Jeremy tended to walk a little bit heavier. Not long after her shower she made an appearance downstairs making her way to the coffee pot.

"mmmm" she said as she took in a deep breath to the aroma of coffee.

"I see how it is, I come in second to coffee" he teased her as she poured a cup.

"Coffee helps me function, besides it only gets me in the morning. You get me the rest of the time" she reasoned as she took a sip.

"Actually there are times I get you first" Kol said with a wink, making her give him a flirty smile.

"I really didn't need to hear that, right after I wake up" Jeremy said walking over and getting himself a cup of coffee.

"Didn't realize you up yet" Elena said.

"Obviously" Jeremy replied before taking a drink.

"I will make breakfast so we can eat before everyone shows up and head out for the day" she said.

"Forget breakfast Nik and Elijah are here" Kol said heading to the front door.

"I think Caroline and Bonnie are here too" Jeremy said making toast.

"Well at least I won't have a dirty kitchen to clean up later" Elena said stealing a piece of his toast.

"Hey!" he said as he made another one.

Heading out of the kitchen Elena noticed Bonnie barely keeping a straight face until she noticed Elena then she tilted her head towards Caroline who in turn was getting all flustered in close proximity to Klaus who was quite amused at Caroline's reaction to him.

"Jeremy it's time to leave, Nik can't you see the poor girl is getting flustered and a bit red in the face? Kol asked innocently with a smirk before Elena walked over to him.

"I will see you at 6 Mr. Mikaelson" she said giving him a kiss.

"That you will Miss Gilbert" he smirked before giving her one more kiss and left the house with Jeremy in tow.

"I'll see you later Caroline" Nik said with a flirty smile as he turned to head out the door after Kol and Jeremy.

"Come on, let's get this decorating done" Caroline said knowing her two best friends noticed how flustered she got. So the trio headed out the door to the Mikaelson mansion.

Once they got there, they were greeted at the front door by Rebekah who was just as excited as they were to start decorating. Once inside they were greeted by Freya who had just come from the side room that held the flowers. Then the five of them set out decorating and transforming the ballroom into a dream come true for Elena. Afterwards they ate a late lunch waiting for the men to get back.

"Well ladies I think we did a splendid job" Rebekah said with a huge smile on her face.

"It does look beautiful, it will transform even more once the flowers are set up tomorrow morning" Freya said taking a drink of her wine.

"I want to thank the four of you for helping make this a reality. This all means so much to me, and I'm thankful it brought all of us together like this" Elena said looking around at the table at them.

"That's what friends are for, to help with your special day. I am so happy for you Elena, you deserve happiness. Here's to Elena and Kol" Bonnie said raising her glass and the other four followed.

"To Elena and Kol" the other chimed in.

By four the guys had arrived back with tuxedo's in hand. A little bit surprised at hearing loud music and drunken laughter coming from somewhere within the house. Jeremy burst out laughing having a pretty good idea his sister and her two besties were sloshed and the rehearsal was in two hours . Nik, Elijah and Kol wore similiar smirks thinking the same thing as Jeremy.

"At least rehearsal won't be boring" Jeremy chuckled wondering how his sister was going to pull off pretending to be sober in front of the pastor.

"No it won't" Elijah said with a smile.

As they entered the house Elijah had suggested surprising them after they hung their tux's up. In which the others agreed so they could sneak in on them. By the time they made their way to the sitting room all five were standing on the furniture singing using wine bottles as microphones only pausing long enough to sip out of the bottles. Not noticing they had an amused audience watching them.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Nik said when the song ended, making five pairs of eyes turn to look at him in surprise.

"You're home early" Rebekah said plopping down on the chair.

"Actually baby sister it appears we arrived on time. Rehearsal is in two hours" Kol said trying not to laugh when Elena followed Rebekah's example with a plop.

Is it really four?" Caroline asked as she stepped down off the couch trying to act sober.

"Yes. It's really four" Nik said amused as Freya wasn't as graceful and landed almost on the floor if Elijah hadn't caught her.

"I can't believe my sister is drunk right before rehearsal, wonder what the pastor will say when the bride to be and her merry followers are staggering down the aisle" Jeremy said not being able to contain his laughter.

"We will not be staggering. I can walk a straight line" Elena said and stood up to walk to prove she could.

"You most definitely can not love" Kol said with amusement.

"Come on, I know how to sober us up" Freya said as the other four followed her out the door trying real hard not to stagger.

"I was really looking forward to them staggering down the aisle" Jeremy said slightly disappointed.

"Me too" Nik said smirking.

It was fifteen minutes to six when Elena and the others emerged to come downstairs, you couldn't tell they had been drunk two hours ago. Kol knew the moment she walked into the room before turning around to face her. Their bond seemed to have grown stronger over the months, at first it had overwhelmed him considering he had never felt that close to anyone let alone a human. But once he got used to it, he would just smirk knowing she was his and he was hers.

"Has the pastor arrived yet?" Elena asked Kol.

"He got here a few minutes ago. We have all been waiting on you love" he said with a smile meant only for her.

"Ah. You ladies decided to join us" Nik said grinning broadly.

"Is everyone here, so we can get started?" the Pastor asked looking around the room.

"I believe we are all accounted for" Elijah said.

"Good. Lets get started" he said with a warm smile.

After everyone was standing in place, he guided Kol to where he would be standing. Freya was already seated at the piano ready when everyone else was. The pastor turned signalling Rebekah and Elijah, as they got almost to the altar he motioned for Bonnie and Jeremy to start down the aisle, followed up by Klaus and Caroline. Then Jeremy headed back up the aisle to walk Elena down to Kol, once everyone was in place and the pastor explained that after the ceremony the bride and groom would walk back up the aisle first followed by the rest of the wedding party, where there would dinner, cutting of the cake and dancing.

Once the rehearsal was over Kol and Elena spent a little bit of time together before both were being dragged to opposite ends of the house where they wouldn't see each other until tomorrow afternoon. Both realizing it was going to be the first time in quite some time they hadn't slept in the same bed. So with one last glance, smile and goodnight they went their seperate ways until tomorrow.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Kol sat and stared out into the darkness, knowing sleep wouldn't come easy tonight as this was the first time they wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed. His thoughts wandered back from all those years ago wondering if why he never truly settled down was because he was waiting for something, waiting for her. Yet when they first met it wasn't exactly love at first sight, when all he wanted to do was kill her and be done with it. But something always held him back, it was like deep down he knew she was his saving grace. He stood making his way over to the bed knowing tomorrow she was going to be beautiful walking down the aisle. With that thought he laid down, closing his eyes with a smile on his face.

Elena knew she was going to have a hard time falling asleep without Kol next to her, so she had brought one of his t-shirts to sleep in. His smell was comforting and as she breathed his scent in, she smiled knowing tomorrow he was going to look handsome standing at the end of the aisle waiting for her. With that thought she drifted off to sleep.

"What has you up so late Damon?" Stefan asked hoping he wasn't going to do anything stupid to ruin Elena's wedding. As it was all the Mikaelson siblings would be there and he wouldn't be able to stop them from killing him, especially Kol.

"I could ask you the same thing brother. What has you up so late?" Damon countered knowing that would irritate him.

"I heard you down here, you know vampire hearing" Stefan said sarcastically.

"Oh, I get it. You think I am plotting to ruin Elena's wedding later this afternoon. Have some faith in me Stefan" said Damon looking at his brother. He knew what Stefan was thinking, granted with anyone else he was selfish for his own needs. But with Elena he never seemed to be able to do that, always wanting to do what was best for her.

"Every time I tried you always proved me right, not caring who you hurt to get your way" he said pouring himself some whiskey.

"True. Want to know why I'm up late? She'll be one of them Stefan, a Mikaelson. Married to the most unpredictable one of all of them. But here's the real kicker I know deep down he will protect her and keep her safe, something we both failed at miserably" he said taking another drink.

"She'll still be the same person Damon and I agree with you, we did fail miserably. Something else I agree with you on Kol will protect her and keep her safe" he said.

"To the soon to be Elena Mikaelson" Damon said raising his glass to Stefan.

"To the soon to be Elena Mikaelson" Stefan said raising his glass to Damon.

Morning was upon them, the much awaited day had arrived and the house was a buzz with caterers setting up along with the florist arriving to arrange the flowers.

"How did you sleep, or did you sleep at all brother?" Nik asked looking at Kol.

"Actually I managed to get some, all I had to do was picture how beautiful she was going to be today" he said smiling.

"She will be a beautiful bride. I'm proud of you Kol, change I know wasn't easy for you. Maybe she has been your saving grace all along" Elijah said patting his younger brother on the back.

"She is" Kol smirked. Knowing she was his everything, she brought light to his darkness.

"I am off to make sure Rebekah hasn't taken over everything. then go get dressed." Nik said smiling as he walked off.

"I'll track down Jeremy and tell him it's time to get dressed. I suggest we do the same" Elijah said in his normally calm voice.

"Elena, you look...so beautiful" Caroline said.

"I agree with Caroline" Bonnie said.

"Wow. I do believe our brothers jaw will drop when he see's you" Freya said.

"You are absoluting stunning Elena. I'm so excited there will be another Mikaelson" Rebekah beamed.

Elena looked in the mirror and couldn't believe she was getting married, yet there was a young woman in a beautiful wedding dress staring back at her. Just as there was a knock on the door she turned to look in the mirror one last time before taking her brothers arm to meet her future.


End file.
